Life is One Hellish Ride
by Nezumi's Cheese
Summary: Roxas had a crush on Namine for years only to get rejected. Out of guilt, Namine plays matchmaker for Roxas. It is hell for Roxas when his new redheaded neighbor gets sucked in Namine's plan. Akuroku. Yaoi.
1. Rejection

Disclaimer: Nezumi's Cheese does not own any KH characters.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ch 1: Rejection

'I hope she says yes. But, what if she likes someone else, what if she'll shun me for it, what if she's not inter-' Roxas was interrupted from his train of thought when a familiar yet annoying voice rang out.

"Hello? Earth to Roxas! Hello?" Sora cried out as he waved his hand in front of Roxas's blank face.

"What?" Roxas asked irritably as he glared coldly at his twin.

"Erm.. May I have that Twinkie, please?" Sora asked meekly as he shrunk from Roxas's glare.

"I swear, Roxas. This is the reason you're known as the Cold Prince of all of the sophomores. You don't give a damn about anyone except your brother. How are you going to win Nam-" Tidus, the star blitzball player, started to state before Roxas covered his mouth.

"What the heck are you trying to do? Blurt out my crush to the whole damn world?" Roxas hissed before glancing at a petite blond girl drawing busily in her trusty notebook. "Do it and you die!"

Tidus shivered, sealing Roxas's threat. Kairi, Selphie, Olette giggled as Sora stole the Twinkie from Roxas's lunch while the blond wasn't looking. Hayner rolled his eyes. Pence and Wakka were too busy eating their lunch to notice. Out of the whole grade, they were some of the lucky people besides Sora who could stand Roxas's attitude.

"So when are you going to her your secret?" asked Hayner. " In the next millennium?

"At the end of lunch, of course. I'm positive" Roxas replied confidently. Hayner, Sora, Kairi, Selphie, and Olette looked away to hide their amused faces.

" Keh, yeah right, it's like the last time. You said you were going to tell it at Math period two months ago. You sure you won't run away again with your tail between your legs, man?" Wakka chimed in bitterly. Pence nodded in agreement.

" Shut up. I'm sure. Today is going to be that day." Roxas responded coldly. Just then, the lunch bell rang. He walked up to Namine with his heart pounding fast.

" Hello there, Roxas. Here to see my drawings again, I assume?" Namine greeted in her pure sweet-song voice. She smiled at him warmly. He took a deep breath.

" Um Namine, I have something to tell you." He started to say. Namine put down her pencil and notebook.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Err, do you…you know, like anyone?"

Namine blinked at him in confusion and question. "Umm, Roxas? Why are you asking this?"

"N-Namine, ever since sixth grade I had a c-crush on you, I like you. Um.. d-do you like me?" Roxas stuttered as his whole face flushed in a deep shade of crimson. The Cold Prince did it. He confessed after so long. Namine blinked at him. Her face showed many different emotions. Surprise. Guilt. Shock. Those were the main three.

"Umm, Roxas. I'm quite flattered but I'm sorry to say this. I….don't like you. I'm so sorry. It's just…something tells me that we won't work out like other couples" Namine replied sadly. Roxas's heart sank. His worst fear came to reality.

"It's…okay." said Roxas he looked down at his shoes.

"I'm really sor-" Namine started to say.

"It's okay!" assured Roxas with a bit more force.

"I hope we could still continue our relationship as friends." Namine added in optimism.

Roxas trudged silently toward his Math class. He was disappointed. Depressed. Most of all, rejected.

'So this is what it feels like to be rejected. It's more harsher than I thought.' Roxas thought gloomily.

Being late to class and humiliated by the scolding of Mr. Valentine in front of the classroom didn't help console him that much. Lady Luck is sure being one hell of a bitch today. Roxas could barely listen to his teacher because he only thought of one thing. Namine's rejection. He didn't notice that he was beginning to fall asleep until BAM! Mr. Valentine folded his notes and slammed them to Roxas's desk. One may suffer from heart attack if he suddenly heard the sound.

"Mr. Strife, can you tell me what is the length of the right side of the triangle?" Mr. Valentine asked irritated. Roxas shrunk into his seat and muttered a barely audible "no". Sensing his brother's distress, Sora came to his rescue and answered for him. Even after all of his classes, Roxas still had the rain cloud over his head. He didn't wait for Sora or his friends at the school gate. He went home alone. He threw himself on his bed and sobbed miserably. Sora came home shortly after.

"You okay, Roxas?" Sora asked as he put his hand on his brother's shoulder before it was shoved off. Roxas looked up at him and glared at him. His eyes were red and his cheeks were puffy from his crying.

"What does it look like?" Roxas hissed. He gave Sora his coldest glare but the boy did not leave.

"Roxas, just tell me, what's wrong? I'm her-"

"Cut the motherly crap. Namine rejected me. Happy?" Roxas growled angrily. Sora's eyes watered as he took the bitter answer. This was Roxas's true feelings. Being cold and mean was just a façade to protect his pride. Knowing he needed a little personal space, Sora left him much to Roxas's relief. Roxas hated to make Sora sad but he needed to be harsh to be left alone. Meanwhile, Namine was handling her own personal problems.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Just the beginning! Review!


	2. Namine's Guilt

Ermm.. This is Chapter 2 of "Life is One Hellish Ride" If you want my writing to get better, please review. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own any KH characters or Loveless characters.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ch. 2: Namine's Guilt

'Was it really right to reject Roxas like that?' Namine pondered as she lay in bed. 'Was I too harsh on him?'

Namine couldn't help but feel guilty after rejecting Roxas. She had been friends with him ever since fifth grade. The boy was very nice sometimes mean but that was part of his charm. Still, she got a hunch that it wouldn't work between them.

'Roxas is sweet in the inside and shouldn't be rejected by anyone yet I'm not the person he should be with. Who would be a good person to be with Roxas?' Namine was too lost in her thoughts to hear a quiet knocking on her door. 'Olette? No, Pence likes her. Kairi? No, he has no interest in going shopping with her. Selphie? No, she already has Ti-' Namine was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard banging on the door.

"NAMINE?!? Answer me!" cried out her redheaded sister. " You still haven't answer! I want to go to the mall!"

Namine sighed out in annoyance. She lifted her head and turned to the direction of the door.

"Kairi, go with Selphie or Olette." she replied from the closed door. However, Kairi still screeched out.

"Selphie is on a date with Tidus. Olette is out with Pence and Hayner for ice cream." Kairi screeched. Frustrated, Namine swung her legs over her bed and complied to Kairi's request. First, the two girls went to a clothing store. Kairi tried on a pink miniskirt with a tank top.

"Does this look good on me?" Kairi asked while twisting her body to inspect herself. The outfit on her screamed the words "SLUT". However, Namine was too lost her own thoughts to pay attention. Irritated, Kairi walked over towards Namine and tapped her on the shoulder. Namine snapped back to reality, dazed.

"I asked, does this look good on me?" Kairi repeated annoyed. Namine looked away.

"Yea…It does." the blonde replied distantly. Noticing this, Kairi sighed and sat down and looked at her straight into the eye.

"So, what's kicking you?" the redhead asked intrigued.

"W-what?"

"Airhead." muttered Kairi before asking once more. "What's wrong?"

"Well, Roxas confess to me." Namine started. "But I rejected him."

"Oh, no wonder Sora was so sad today." Kairi replied.

"I wonder…if it was right to….reject him." Namine said sadly. Kairi got up.

"Wait right here. Let me go change." Kairi went back into the changing room. A few minutes later, Kairi went out and dragged Namine out of the store.

"Let's go to a quiet place. Bookstore. How 'bout it? " Kairi asked cheerfully. "That ought to get your mind off of Roxas."

The two reached the bookstore. Namine set herself to going to the relationship problems section. However, when she got there, something caught her eye on the ground. A manga book. She picked up the book off the ground and saw its title. 'Loveless' by Yun Kouga.

'Hmm. The title…..It sounds angst. Kind of like Roxas.' Namine thought before opening it and beginning to read. She got through the book quickly and became addicted to it. She went to the manga section and began to read the volumes. She was on volume 7 when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Kairi.

"Loveless? You like that? It's yaoi." Kairi said peering down at her. "Selphie told me about it. Even though it's about the love between two boys, it's pretty interesting. She's a yaoi fan girl."

"Oh. Yes, it's very interesting." Namine said pleasantly. "I think I'm going to buy these."

"You sure? It's going to be a waste. Why don't you just read them off the internet?" Kairi reasoned.

"You can read manga off the internet?" Namine asked shocked. Kairi giggled.

"Welcome to manga's technology, Namine." she merely said. "Come on, it's getting late. Let's go home."

Namine smiled and got up. She thought about the manga.

'Loveless seem so interesting. Ritsuka Aoyagi. He seem to have a cold demeanor on the outside like Roxas.' Namine thought . 'Yet, someone as cruel as him, manages to find love with another person. However, Ritsuka found love, in my opinion, a bit more easier than Roxas. Roxas had a hard time confessing to me. He may need help with the emotion called love.'

The two girls reached home.

"Umm, Kairi?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking. The Cold Prince always had trouble with love. Do you think… it would make him feel better if I try to help him?"

"Well, that's up to you, Namine."

"But none of the girls like him, Kairi." With that, Kairi shot up from Namine's bed. She had the 'Look.' The 'Look' was when Kairi had a shocked yet devious look on her face. Namine knew what was going to happened. Kairi had another of her crazy ideas. She turned to Namine and smirked.

"Do you think Roxas could attract boys then?" Kairi asked deviously.

"Umm-" Namine didn't get a chance to answer because Kairi interrupted her.

"Think of it, Namine. In the book, Ritsuka found some kind of attraction to another male. Maybe, you should try to play matchmaker with another boy."

Namine took a couple of seconds to process Kairi's idea. She hate to admit it but that was actually a pretty good idea.

"But no boys like Roxas though, Kairi."

"That's where you come in. Don't try to persuade Roxas first to the idea of being gay but find someone you think is suitable for Roxas. However, don't pick just any boy like Wakka but find someone you think could be capable of being in a relationship with Roxas. After that, work on trying to bring them together." Kairi explained excitedly.

"Okay, I guess I'll try."

"Yippee! Mission Matchmaking is on!" Kairi shouted in glee, throwing her arms in the air.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Okay, so that was another chapter. If I did anything wrong for Loveless, please tell me. Review!


	3. New Neighbors are in the house!

So here's the third chapter! Review!!!

Disclaimer: Me do not own any KH characters (though I wish I did)

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ch. 3: New Neighbors are in the house!

Step 1: See if Roxas is mad first and if he is, comfort him to regain his trust.

The blond girl walked towards Roxas's house. She noticed a moving truck in front of the house next to his.

'New neighbors?' Namine pondered then smiled. 'Interesting.'

Namine hesitated before she knocked the door of Roxas's house. She was about to knock on Roxas's door before opened for her. Roxas. He seemed tired.

"Namine? What are you doing here?" Roxas asked puzzled. Namine gave him a fake smile.

"I just want to talk, that's all." answered Namine. Confused, Roxas allowed her in. Namine noticed that he wasn't mad nor sad for some unknown reason. "So ummm, you're not, you know, mad at me?"

Roxas gave her a surprised look.

"What? I'm not mad." Roxas answered. His eyes darted away from her gaze. "Yeah…I got over….it."

"So, you're okay with it, right? About your-"

"It's alright!" Roxas assured a bit too loudly. Namine gave a sad smile. Roxas is so easy to read. She crossed her fingers behind her back for luck.

"You seem tired." she commented. Roxas scrunched up his face as if in distaste.

"Tired. From being annoyed." he hissed.

"Who is it this time, Sora?" she asked. Roxas threw his head back on the couch and sighed before explaining his situation.

"You know the moving truck outside? We have two new neighbors. Riku and his cousin, Axel. I know a bad person when I see one. Sora, of course, being dumb as he is, didn't notice it. However, luckily, I saw the perverted gleam in Riku's eye. That pervert. Axel is far worse. He won't leave me alone. When he asked for my phone number, dumb Sora just had to give it to him. Now, he's calling me every ten minutes. It drives me-"

Just then, Roxas's cell phone rang. He grimaced and ignored it. Namine giggled lightly.

"Sounds like, to me, you have a little secret admirer." she replied cheerfully. Roxas snickered.

"More like a little secret rapist." he muttered. Kairi would be happy if she was here. As she always say, "Denial is the first step to a healthy relationship", this Axel would be perfect. Namine mentally squealed with glee.

"So, is that all? Is that why you came here? Because you thought I was mad?" Roxas turned his head and looked at her.

"Yes." she answered with a nod of the head.

Roxas rolled his eyes and went towards the door.

"I'm going out for some ice cream, wanna come?" Namine got up and followed him. Suddenly, Roxas stopped abruptly. Namine wanted to ask what was wrong but when she looked past his shoulder, she got her answer. Right in front of the door was a redhead with green eyes and unusual triangle tattoos below his eyes. He wouldn't be missed by anyone by his flaming red hair. Roxas narrowed his eyes and growled out one question.

"What the hell do you want?"

The redhead smirked and went towards him. As a reflex, Roxas backed away.

"Just wanted to drop by. After all, you haven't answered one of my calls."

"Look, Axel. It's just one fuckin call. Besides, you already called me at least ten times already today." the blonde snarled menacingly. Axel looked at him coolly.

"If it really bothered you that much, why didn't you hang up on me at the other nine calls?" Axel asked with his trademark smirk. Roxas looked stumped for a second before Namine took over the conversation.

"Umm, hello." Namine spoke out meekly. Axel turned to see over Roxas's shoulder. "My name's Namine. It's nice to meet you, Axel. Please forgive Roxas and his rude behavior. It's natural for him to act like that around people." Axel gave her a puzzled look before turning back to Roxas.

"She your girlfriend?" he asked bluntly in a voice laced with jealousy. Roxas blushed before answering.

"No. Just a friend." he answered quietly.

"Hey umm, Axel, the two of us were just about to go for ice cream. Want to come?" Namine chimed in. Axel brightened up again and agreed happily, much to Roxas's dismay. Namine could easily see the two of them as a couple. Along the way, she smiled at Axel's desperate attempts to talk to the blonde as Roxas continually rejected them. Like an old married couple. The three reached the ice cream place and ordered their deserts. Roxas licked his ice cream happily before Axel came in.

"What the hell is that?" the annoying redhead asked as he licked his vanilla ice cream. Roxas glared at him before going back to licking his ice cream. Namine sighed and explained it to him.

"It's sea-salt ice cream. Roxas's favorite. It is a delicacy of Twilight Town." she explained tiredly.

"Oh. Maybe I can try it next time." he replied. Soon, Namine and Axel got into a conversation as Roxas licked the last bit of ice cream in his bowl. With him done, the three parted ways at least Roxas and Namine did. The blonde was still stuck with the redhead to his annoyance.

'What a day today.' thought Namine as she walked home. 'Axel seems to be a fairly interesting guy. This is good for Roxas. After all, opposites do attract. But, I do hope that Roxas won't be terribly bothered by Axel.'

When Namine got home, she was ambushed by her sister. Wanting to know everything, Kairi barricaded her with tons of questions hardly giving Namine enough time to distinguish all of them. The blonde laughed and told her everything.

"Everything is going more better than I expected. You've already finished two of the steps for Operation Matchmaking." Kairi commented happily. "You got Roxas's trust again AND found a possible match for him. Namine, you're amazing!"

"You're the one who made it up though." Namine replied blushing. Kairi beamed in pride.

"I know. I'm just so smart! Oh yea, Sora asked me to the movies today! But…I don't like like him though. Still, I'm going so don't expect me home until five." Kairi told Namine. Suddenly, Namine remembered something.

"Wait, Roxas also told me that Axel has a cousin who is living with him named Riku. Do you think-" Namine stopped abruptly as she saw the "Look" in Kairi's eyes again.

"Boy, has Lady Luck gave her all today!" she cackled before telling Namine's next step to the mission.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

So, review!


	4. The Beginning of Hell

So, this is ch. 4. Sorry for being late.

Disclaimer: I don't own any KH characters.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Step 4: Bring Roxas and the suitor closer.

"FOR THE LAST FRIGGIN' TIME! I DON'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU!!!" Roxas's voice echoed through the house while slamming his phone shut. Namine nearly jumped as she heard the voice inside.

'Geez. He must be in a really bad mood. But, denial is always the first thing you would expect from Roxas.' Namine thought before knocking quietly on Roxas's door. Roxas flung open the door angrily.

"What the hell-oh, it's you." His anger quickly subsided as he let Namine in. She looked around and noticed that a certain brunet was gone.

"Where's Sora?" she asked.

"Out with that perv again." Roxas replied icily while gritting his teeth together. "So, what brings you here?"

"Oh, I need help with Science." she answered slyly. As expected, Roxas rushed to get his Science books out.

"Umm. I'm not that good but I'll try my best." Roxas said before getting busy into the books. Half an hour later, Roxas was overwhelmed. "I can't do this! Namine, sorry!"

"I'll just get Axel, then." she said simply. Roxas looked at her oddly.

"He's older than us though. He's in a different grade." he said confused. Namine smiled. Right on!

"I found out some things about Axel during our little conversation. He flunked his freshman year for setting his Science classroom on fire." Namine answered as she watched Roxas's face turned from confusion to panic.

"So that means he's in…"

"Yes, Roxas. He's in our classes."

Putting two and two together, Namine watched Roxas's face slowly contort into panic and terror. No more than a second later, a scream erupted from the house. Roxas sat in his emo corner shivering. Creeped out, Namine stalked toward the door.

"Sorry, to…spoil your day." she muttered briskly before leaving. "See you tomorrow."

Namine walked back home and "reported back" to Kairi.

"He hates him that much?" the redhead asked incredulous. Namine nodded her head.

"He acts the total opposite of himself and turns to a scared child who's confused." answered the sister.

"Okay, so this is going to be more difficult. I got it!" Kairi whispered the next operation's details to Namine. Namine nodded before getting ready to initiate the plan in action.

The blonde went early to school and stopped by Prof. Vexen's class. She and Roxas had the same Science class and she knew that Axel had the same.

"Hello, Namine." the blonde teacher greeted. "What brings you here?"

Namine brought her Science homework out.

"I want to know if I did this right." she replied. Vexen quickly checked over her papers before accepting it.

"Yes, you did it correctly." he answered. Namine put her next phase to action.

"Prof. Vexen, I noticed that the cafeteria ladies haven't took out the expired sea salt ice cream. Since we're studying the five senses, I was wondering. May we do a taste test? You know, to see if we can tell the difference between expired and good sea salt ice cream." Namine suggested slyly. Vexen scratched his head in thought before acknowledging Namine's idea.

"Alright. I'll head towards the cafeteria right now." he said before getting up from his seat. Namine said her thanks before skipping out of the class and waited for school to start.

"Class, I have a new student today. Meet Nikooru(1)." the teacher gestured toward a nervous raven haired girl in a short-sleeved black dress.

"Hi." was all she said.

"Namine, would you please be her partner?" Vexen asked. Namine nodded and smiled at Nikooru with warm welcome. Nikooru shuffled her feet towards the empty desk between a very bored Roxas and Namine.

"Hmm, that will leave Roxas without a partner. Axel, be Roxas's partner please."

Roxas stood up from his chair in outrage.

"Please, Professor. He will annoy all day. Please put me somewhere else! L-like Mimi or Seshiru or R-"

"Roxas, Axel will sit beside you as your partner. That is final!" Vexen roared. Axel waltzed over to a gloomy Roxas who now harbored a rain cloud over his head. Nikooru tapped Namine on the shoulder.

"Will he be okay?" she asked. Namine mouthed a simple "yes".

"Okay, I will now talk about today's experiment."

As Vexen rant on about the experiment, Namine pulled out a small dropper of a two week expired ice cream. Just as planned, Roxas wanted to become the taste tester. Nikooru gave her a puzzled look before Namine respond it with a nod. Vexen called the students up one by one. Next to last, Namine squeezed more droplets than necessary of expired ice cream in Roxas's beaker. As soon as Vexen instructed them to taste them, Roxas drank the first beaker down. It was the bad one. Roxas cough and choked like the other students but his was much worse. His face turned green for a second before vomiting all over the floor. He fainted from exhaustion.

"Umm, Roxas?" Vexen asked cautiously. Nikooru kneeled down before examining him.

"He's out." she merely said getting up.

"Okay then, Axel, take him to the nurse." Prof. Vexen finally said.

"With pleasure." Axel picked up Roxas bridal style and head out of the classroom.

'Aww, how cute. Oh Roxas, thank god you're not awake to spoil this precious moment. Maybe, this time, you will appreciate Axel for taking you to the nurse. ' Namine thought.

"You like yaoi?" Nikooru asked suddenly. Namine abruptly turned to her and blushed.

"Maybe…"

"You do, don't you? I used to see this type of behavior at my old school."

"Err…"

"Don't worry. I do too." Nikooru assured. "So, this is why you made Roxas sick?"

Namine cheerfully nodded in response.

"Care to tell me your plan?" the raven-haired girl asked. Namine smirked in response.

"I need to ask Kairi's permission first. Wait till lunch." the blonde answered.

"Damn you!"

Namine smiled sweetly at her new ally and friend. She couldn't wait to report the news.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

1. Nikooru is my OC. Nobody make fun of her! XP

Review!


	5. Snack?

So, umm, this is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any KH characters.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ch. 5: Snack?

"So, you got Roxas and Axel alone in the nurse's office?" Kairi asked.

"Ermm..Yeah… Hey, Kairi, Nikooru wants to be part of the mission too. Can she help me?" Namine asked hopefully. Kairi looked at Nikooru up and down. She turned to Namine and nodded in approval.

"She looks decent enough. I guess. You're lucky that you found her because I'm not able to help you anymore." Kairi replied lazily, looking at her nails. Namine's eyes widen in shock.

"What? Why?" she asked surprised. Kairi giggled a little before explaining.

"There's the other neighbor too, you know. I'm trying to get Sora and Riku together. As soon as I gain Riku's trust, I'm going to use that trust to get Sora a mate." Kairi explained brightly. "Well, here comes Roxas, better prepare yourself."

Kairi skipped away as Roxas went towards them looking anxious and somewhat, traumatized.

"What's kicking you?" Nikooru asked. Roxas let his breath out in relief.

"Thank goodness, Axel's not with you." the blond murmured softly. Namine crossed her arms behind her back and giggled. "What's so funny?"

"N-nothing." she lied poorly.

"What she's trying to say is that when you were out, Axel volunteered to take you to the nurse and he carried you bridal style!" Nikooru answered bluntly. Roxas's eyes bulge out in shock.

"You mean…Axel did what?!" Roxas screeched in the lunch room after hearing what Axel did. He quickly lowered his voice after receiving a few questioning stares from the passerby. He crossed his arms. "I'm surprised he didn't rape me when he had the chance."

"What, you want him to rape you?" called out another voice. Hayner walked behind him. "Come on, Sora and the others are waiting."

Roxas turned around and glared at him. Nikooru and Namine exchanged knowing glances. Denial is taking its toll again. The two followed him to the table.

"Who's she?" Sora asked while munching on a Twinkie. Olette, Pence, Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie looked up in interest. The only one who wasn't looking was Kairi who was currently occupied with the objective of pushing Sora closer to Riku. Unfortunately, Sora was very dense and would always switch seats every time when Kairi scoot, much to Riku's dismay. To add more problems, Sora was under the watchful eye of his older twin who was none other than Roxas.

"Oh, this is Nikooru." Namine replied smoothly. Nikooru gave a short and friendly wave before sitting next to Namine. Roxas told what happened during Science class to the group.

"I knew that teacher was damn creepy." Roxas scowled. Nikooru lazily put her arms behind her head.

"Heads up! It's A-" she warned but it was too late.

Axel dropped in suddenly and glomped Roxas, surprising him. Kairi leaned towards Namine, whispering.

"Picture moment." the red head whispered, smirking.

"Hello there, Roxy." Axel purred causing shivers to go down Roxas's spine. "I was wondering…Do you have any snacks for me to munch on?"

Roxas turned to face him angrily. His face was red from anger but, as they say, girls are usually the best people who notice things and to talk to(1). All the girls saw that his face was also red from blushing. They all smirked and looked down to hide it.

"Give me one fuckin' reason why I should give some to you." Roxas spat out. "Besides, I have sea-salt ice cream today. There's no way in hell I'm gonna give that away!"

Axel smirked. "I still haven't try the ice cream yet."

"Couldn't you just go to the parlor after school?" Roxas asked annoyed while gritting his teeth together. Axel look taken back before smirking again.

"You show no appreciation for me taking your body with that sick shirt on during Science, don't you?" Axel replied coolly. Roxas's face paled before looking down towards his lunch bag.

"Fine." Roxas muttered and opened his lunch bag. He immediately regretted his choice. He pulled out a box of doom. Pocky. Strawberry Pocky to be exact. With it, was a note. From Mom.

_Sorry dear, Sora took the last ice cream bar. So, I had to pack you this instead. I know you like Pocky so please forgive me._

_Mom_

Roxas tried to hide it but failed to for Kairi saw it and did what any fan girl would do if they saw two guys and a Pocky box.

"Oh my god! Roxas has Pocky!" Kairi shout out for the whole table with a devious gleam in her eyes.

'God must hate me right now.' Roxas thought miserably. Axel peered over his shoulder and saw the box.

"So, wittle Roxas, like Pocky?" Axel asked deviously while thinking of many ahem, dirty, things he can do with Roxas and a box of Pocky. Out of panic, Roxas threw the box at him and ran out of the lunchroom.

"Here! You can have it! Just leave me alone!" Roxas cried out before running. Axel blinked for a second before weeping silently.

"Roxy! Don't leave me!" he cried emitting many confused looks from innocent bystanders.

"I swear, that boy needs to get a therapist!" Nikooru commented. Namine suddenly pulled Nikooru out of the lunchroom and in the bathroom.

"Nikooru, you're a genius!" Namine whispered excitedly.

"Yeah, I know I am. Wait! What did I say?" she answered confused.

"Well, there's this old shack that's next to the forest outside. Kairi and I used to play there a lot. Well, it's in good condition, so, maybe if we could change it into a doctor's place, we could lure Roxas to the place. With Axel, as the therapist. Besides, not much people come to that place, so it should be okay." Namine said smiling.

"You're more devious than I thought." Nikooru replied scratching the back of her head. Namine giggled in response.

"Let's just say I'm helping Roxas with his love life AND I need a bit more enjoyment in life."

Namine told Nikooru her role and the rest of plan.

"How are we going to persuade Axel, though?" Nikooru questioned.

"Nikooru, one thing I learn is that people will do anything for love, especially Axel. I could already tell." Namine replied smiling.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

1. In a way, this is true.

You'll find out the reason behind the therapist plan in the next chapter. Review!


	6. A Plan from Hell at least, for Roxas

Whoa, I haven't update this for some time. I'm getting kinda bored of this story. However, I'll make sure to make updates soon. Or later. Since I haven't been doing this story for a while and I gotten sick , there might be errors and vague things in this. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It was passing period for classes. Nikooru and Roxas had the same class. Nikooru took a deep breath and head towards a very dazed Roxas who was currently staring out the window distantly. Obviously daydreaming. She tapped him gently on the shoulder.

"What?" Roxas asked, clearly irritated that she brought him back to this hellhole of earth. Nikooru mentally smirked before placing her elbows on his desk.

"Hey, you know what I said of going to therapy?" she asked, trying hard to suppress her giggles. Roxas glared at her and turned his back on her.

"What about it?" he asked sullen.

"Well, a new therapy place just opened. I think they could help you with your little anger problem and the Axel thing." she replied coolly. Roxas peered at her suspiciously.

"How did this pop up?" he said, glaring at her offended.

Nikooru leaned against his desk casually. "Oh, just looking out for you."

The blond scowled at her before taking a deep intake of breath. "All right. When?"

"After school. Sounds good?" she asked a bit too over cheerful.

"You're not going to stop bothering me about this, aren't you?" Roxas guessed. She gave him a sweet smile.

"Pretty much."

Roxas crossed his arms in thought for a couple of seconds before reluctantly agreeing. She nearly skipped back to her seat happily. However, she wonder when will she see some intense hot yaoi make out for her own pleasure. Yes, yaoi fan girls are evil. What does Namine see in Axel that can heal Roxas of his loneliness. After all, the redhead seemed to annoy the poor blonde to death instead of helping him, right?

She leaned back in her seat in thought for the rest of the class. As soon as the school bell rang, she jumped out of her seat and nearly rushed to Roxas's seat to prevent him any escape. Roxas scowled at her and was dragged by her.

"Aww. Come on, it ain't that bad." Nikooru assured. "I heard it's really good."

Truth was that Namine had changed her and her sister's hideout which was an old abandoned building to play hide and seek, into something different. It was pretty unusual that despite of being abandoned, it never seems to show it. There was no peeling paint nor rubble in or on the building. Because of her artistic skills, she was able to shape up the place a bit. Like, putting her own touches to it with Kairi. Painting some of this to a wall and arranging some of this here and there. Now, Namine took the liberty early in the morning to make some signs with arrows that said "therapist."

"What the heck? What is this? Child's play?" Roxas questioned, obviously disgusted. The other rubbed her head sheepishly as she gestured to the cardboard signs placed at the doors at the building. However, what he said next threw her off.

"It's huge! But it has small signs. It must be pretty rich." Roxas said, admired. Nikooru's sweat dropped. Roxas was pretty much gullible to anything if it had a Namine touch.

"Err, y-yeah." she stumbled. Roxas walked hesitantly toward the building then, turned to her.

"How did you heard about this place anyway? Why does it seem to be out of nowhere?" he asked.

"Well, umm, you know. Twilight Town Newspaper ad section. Well, maybe there was no other place they could find to be a good reasonable price." Nikooru answered, hoping with all of her heart that he would buy it. The blonde peered at her, looking for an answer in her eyes. Okay, now is the time for her to think of dumb and innocent things. Moose, elephant, bunny, flying pigs, swa- Hey, wait a minute! Where did the flying pigs came from? Oh whatever, it seemed to work because Roxas turned around and headed toward the building.

'Something's awfully fishy about this place. Oh well, I'll kill her in the morning if I have to.' Roxas thought bitterly. He pushed the doors opened and-

"What the! Why is it pitch dark in here?" Roxas's eyes stared in the darkness, unable to acknowledge his surroundings. The door shut behind him. He turned to the door and banged on it to open but it was no use. It was locked.

'Nikooru, you are so getting it tomorrow!' Roxas thought angrily as he clenched his fists together. Now, how is he to find a way out of this? Maybe, there's a back door or act scared and call out to Nikooru then kill her when she's laughing her ass off when she lets him out. Yeah, it's a worthwhile sacrifice.

"H-hello? Nikooru, please let me out. I'm sorry if I was mean to you. Please, just help." Roxas pretended to stutter in hopes of attracting her attention. Nikooru heard it but had no intention of letting him out. She did her best to stifle her giggles as she listen to his desperate plea. However, the plan was thought out carefully for another voice was heard instead.

"Hey there, Ro-xy" an all-too familiar voice purred. Roxas's stomach turned as two arms wrapped around his waist. The blonde's scream of fright was the last thing Nikooru heard of him. The raven haired girl walked behind the building casually and saw Namine.

"Do you really think it was a good idea to make Axel the 'therapist' of this plan?" Nikooru asked, quirking a raised eyebrow. Namine just smiled broadly and clasped her tiny hands together.

"I already told myself that I wanted to help Roxas. Something in me tells me that Axel is the one. Therefore, this plan is legal to be helpful." the blonde explained, almost sounding like a teacher. The other let out a giggle. The two girls were about to leave the place until Nikooru asked something else.

"What happens if Axel does something bad to Roxas?" she asked concerned. Namine halted in her tracks and turned towards the building and walked to the door.

"Then, I would just have to do this."

Namine grasped the cardboard and turned to the other side and pulled out a pen from her pocket. She wrote instead of "therapist" she made the word split into two between the "e" and the "r." There, the word split into "the rapist" instead. Nikooru gaped at her like a dead fish in shock while Namine just smiled back.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The building is inspired by the mansion in the real game. Really sucky chapter this time. Review!


	7. Raging Hormones

Next chapter!!!! There will be Kairi, Sora, and Riku in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any KH characters.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ch. 7: Raging Hormones

Axel dragged the screaming blonde upstairs for se-I mean, a game. A-ahem-tiring game. (Axel has raging hormones, folks) Roxas was thrown on the bed. He thrashed and tried to get out but the redhead was surprisingly quite strong or maybe just plain sexually driven to grab the blonde's wrists and handcuff them to the headboard above them. Roxas panicked, how was he supposed to get out of this hellhole now? He struggled and pulled against the handcuffs but it just scratched and cut his skin.

'What the hell am I to do?' Roxas thought scared as Axel shut all the windows and barred the doors. 'If I don't do something, there goes my virginity. Maybe I could scream on top of my lungs and hope someone hears. But my dignity would be at risk if someone sees me in this state.'

However, Roxas thought of something else. 'Hell, screw my dignity. Wait, I don't have any dignity left anyway. Therefore, it probably won't hurt me anyway. Life sucks.'

He almost failed to notice Axel straddling him and leaning towards his lips. Luckily, Roxas used his legs to kneed him where it hurts. Hard. Axel yelped in pain and quickly jumped off. Roxas saw this as a chance and screamed on top of his lungs for anyone to hear.

"OH GOD, SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP ME FROM THIS RAPIST! PLEASE! OH GOD, PLEASE!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Axel winced at the audacity of Roxas's voice and covered his ears with his hands. Roxas mentally pat himself on the back.

'Man, I sound like a girl when I scream. Maybe that's why Sora said I had a girly voice like Jesse McCartney." Roxas thought. 'Come on, someone!'

0.o.0.o.0

Kairi skipped happily ahead toward her and her sister's secret place. It was time to use that place to make a bond between all of them. Sora chatted with Riku about Riku's former home and things that he liked. Of course, Riku would have said that he liked having sex with cute little brunet boys like him but Riku kept his mouth shut. Little did they know, Kairi was eavesdropping on them despite being ahead and liked the bond that was forming between them. It was good, like any girl, that she was able to sense feelings and vibes. The vibes that she was getting from Riku indicate that he was gay and was currently having some sexual frustrations. She was happy that she could help him with that. With Sora, of course. They finally reached the place.

"Here we are!" Kairi said in a happy sing-song voice. Sora stared in awe at the large building.

"Wow…." the brunette trailed off amazed.

However, Riku noticed something else. He let one of his hands linger on the sign near the door.

"The rapist?" the silverette read out loud. Puzzled, Kairi examined the sign.

'Hey, isn't that Namine's handwriting?' she pondered before ignoring it. She smiled again.

"Hey, just ignore it. It's probably some friendly neighborhood prank." she said before pulling out a pencil top she and Namine used as a key to get in. Riku raised his eyebrows in suspicion but joined them anyway. However, when they opened the door, they heard something awful.

"OH GOD, SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP ME FROM THIS RAPIST! PLEASE! OH GOD, PLEASE!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sora, naïve as he was, panicked and started to run in circles. "Oh my god, that sounded like Roxas! There really is a rapist!"

Riku, as someone who hates Roxas, had to stifle a laugh while Kairi's eye began to twitch.

"That doesn't even sound even sound like Roxas. How do you that's him?" the redhead asked annoyed by the fact that her plan was ruined.

"Well, one year ago. I hid in the laundry hamper as a friendly prank for Roxas since he rarely smiles. So, when he came in for his shower, I shot out of the hamper but Roxas screamed and started to whip me with his towel. He yelled at me for scaring him. Now, he pauses and eyes the hamper suspiciously before heading in the bathroom." Sora explained as Riku looked at him as if the brunet was a genius while Kairi harbored a 'wtf' look. "Now, we have to save him like the superheroes do!"

The three raced toward the upstairs and kicked the barred door opened, revealing a handcuffed Roxas with Axel straddling his waist. Kairi turned red and turned away. Sora gawked at Roxas in disbelief while Riku was smirking mentally. Never underestimate the power of raging hormones of a horny bastard like Axel.

"I'm sorry. For walking in on you." she muttered before turning away.

"Since when did you come out of the closet?" Sora asked bewildered. Roxas screamed mentally in his head. Why, of all the people, did he attracted his brother, a redheaded bitch, and a silverhead horny bastard? Just great. However, Axel, in response, buried his head in Roxas's stomach. He turned red out of anger and embarrassment.

"I'll explain later when you-" Roxas coughed out before getting interrupted by Riku.

"We leave so you finish your business with Axel?" Riku asked smirking. Roxas glared at him with eyes obviously screaming for Riku's flesh.

"Maybe so you can ravish Sora like you always do in your dreams." Roxas shot back earning a full-hard glare from the silverhead and a Sora who was blushing profusely.

"Well, umm, Axel, can you release my brother please?" Sora asked nervously as he blushed at the thought of him and Riku being an item. Axel groaned and looked at Riku. Riku nodded in hopes of earning Sora's trust. Reluctantly, the redhead let Roxas out. The blonde rubbed his wrists in thankful relief as Riku snickered.

"Bet you're pretty sad after getting turned on by Axel, eh?" he commented. Roxas turned his head toward him, taking Riku's insult challenge.

"Shut up, you gay fucktard." the blonde snarled viciously. Riku was about to answer before Kairi came in the conversation.

"You think Riku's gay?" she asked deviously, setting up an effective trap for the blonde. Unfortunately, poor Roxas fell for it.

"Uh..isn't it obvious? I sense it anyway." he answered. Riku's eye twitched as Kairi made a triumphant punch in the air.

"Aha! If you think Riku's gay because you sensed it, there is a possibility that you have a gaydar." Kairi explained.

"What the heck? What's a gaydar?" Roxas asked with an eyebrow raised up.

"A gaydar is a radar that senses gay people. Only gay people have them. Therefore, you're gay." she explained. Roxas's eye twitched before he gasped in horror. Motivated, Axel glomped him from behind. Yelping, Roxas pushed him away and ran away screaming about something about crazy people going to hell and the person responsible for this should go die in a hell pit. Sora turned to Riku with a question mark on his face.

"Riku, are you really…"

"No, your brother just did that to tease me." Riku lied smoothly. Sora felt relieved.

"Good. I wanted someone that I could talk to about crushes." Sora answered.

"Crushes? Why?" the silverhead asked puzzled. Sora leaned close to his ear and whispered.

"I have a crush on Kairi." he whispered then, looked at both sides anxiously. "Promise me you won't tell?"

Riku smiled at how cute the brunette looked like when distressed despite being crushed for he is not the person who doesn't give up easily. He nodded as Sora smiled in response. He turned to Axel who was currently weeping over his loss.

"I guess we better be going now. Come on." Riku announced before dragging a sad Axel with him. The three talked before parting ways. Kairi reached home exhausted. Namine was currently drawing out the details of her next plan before her sister tapped her shoulder angrily.

"You completely ruin my plans for Sora and Riku!" Kairi nearly yelled out. Namine looked at her apologetically before looking down.

"I'm sorry." she replied softly. Kairi slapped a hand on her face.

"It's okay. We just have to make sure that our plans don't interfere with the other." Kairi answered. "Come on, Ms. Little Mastermind, the plan can wait for tomorrow."

Namine sighed and followed her sister to bed. The two girls dreamt of the details of their next plan for the next day.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hey, this chapter is longer than the usual. That's good! Yeah, Riku and Roxas hate each other. Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter out by the weekend.

Review please!


	8. Teh Devious, Teh Horny, and Teh Mad

Another chapter of "Life is One Hellish Ride". Sorry, about the late thingy.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

'Damn, I'm in deep shit now.' thought Nikooru as she watched anxiously at the steaming Roxas stomping towards her desk. He slammed a hand on her desk, making her jump slightly.

"Nikooru! Do you know what you got me into yesterday?!" Roxas yelled angrily.

Nikooru laughed sheepishly and shrunk from Roxas's hard and cold glare. It was apparent that the Cold Prince wanted her to rot in hell now.

"Roxas, just chill. I didn't know that Axel was there. I just did it for a little fun." she lied smoothly, hoping he would buy it. However, when Roxas narrowed his eyes, she quickly added, "Namine said that she would be waiting inside but I guess she forgot to. You know, just playing matchmaker."

The blonde's eyes soften a little but the suspicion did not fade. Namine or Sora was the magic word. Roxas's weakness. He turned around then, abruptly turned again, earning some questioning looks from their classmates in Math.

"What the fuck are you looking at?!" he shouted out. The students whimpered and quickly looked back in their textbook.

"Language, Roxas." Mr. Valentine hissed as he gave a cold glare that could rival Roxas's. Roxas let out a "Hmph" and stomped back to his desk. Sora looked at him in pity before going back to reading in his textbook.

The school bell was supposedly annoying with its high-pitched and squeaky "BRIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!" but Roxas thought the opposite. It was the god that granted him the passage to go to the light out of this hellhole of a school in the end. Unfortunately, the bell was on the duty to ring to alert the students to go to their next class. A class that Roxas dreaded. Fucking Science with the horny bastard otherwise known as Axel.

"Okay, class, take out your textbooks and turn to page 61. We're learning about the human anatomy and will discuss why you shouldn't have sex at a young age." Professor Vexen announced oh-so calmly. Roxas grimaced as he heard it. He had already been traumatized after he saw his first sex-ed and "growing up" tape in fifth grade. The kid he sat next to was a bit jumpy and let out short pants like some dog. Man, that did it. Stupid horny kid.

Namine paled a bit before reluctantly opening her textbook. She thought about today's plan which was, oddly, not her own. Kairi had a plan that involved with both of them. The blonde girl had to postpone her plan.

One shit of a flashback:

_"Oh my god!!! Namine, I just dreamt of the perfect plan!" Kairi shouted out suddenly as she shot up out of bed, nearly giving her sister a heart attack_ _next door. Luckily, their parents were heavy sleepers so they didn't wake up. The redhead raced in the next room, jumped repeatedly on her sister's bed, and yank the covers half up off her twin's bed. Namine wearily blinked her eyes and moaned tiredly._

_"What is it, Kairi?" she asked as she checked the alarm clock. "My gosh, Kairi, don't you know it's 5:30 in the morning? Can't your master plan wait?"_

_The blonde tried to pull back the covers up her head but Kairi held on and pouted._

_"No! It has to be now!" the redhead nearly screamed in Namine's ear to make her truly awake. Namine sat up reluctantly and rubbed her eyes._

_"Okay, Kairi, what is it?" she asked before receiving the 'Look' from her other._

_"Why don't you ask Roxas and Axel to the mall with you?" the redhead asked excitedly, nearly bouncing. Namine's breath caught in her throat._

_"W-what?! Why?" she asked, gullible to Kairi as she was._

_"I dreamt of you and me asking Roxas, Sora, Axel, and Riku to the mall." the redhead explained. "There, we would harmlessly flirt with Roxas and Sora to make Riku and Axel jealous. Before you know it, they'll be trying to steal them from us then, bingo! You got them on the hook together!"_

_"One problem…Roxas hates Axel. I doubt Roxas would fall for any move Axel lays upon him." Namine replied back in doubt._

_"Namine, you're the one who chose Axel. If Axel's really the one for Roxas, that redhead will find a way to win the blonde." Kairi explained back. "Ask them to go with you for tomorrow in class today, kay?"_

_"Fine, why not?"_

Flashback ended

Namine looked across the room to see Roxas being annoyed to death by Axel's suggestive winks and smirks. Luckily for Roxas, it attracted the attention of Professor Vexen.

"Axel, it would kindly help if you stop giving Roxas weird looks." said the professor. Axel grimaced and reluctantly turned back to his textbook. Roxas anxiously glance back and forth to the textbook and the clock. Finally, it was lunch.

"So, how was lunch with your boyfriend?" Tidus teased playfully. Roxas stopped in his tracks but then, decided to walk away. Tidus cocked his head in question. A few minutes later, Tidus's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Seven days…my love….seven days.." answered a creepy yet high voice. Tidus immediately dropped his phone in fright.

"What the fuck?!"

Selphie walked toward her boyfriend and picked up his phone.

"What's wrong, Tidy?" she asked, worried.

"Something is possessing my phone!" Tidus nearly screamed as he inched away from the phone. Selphie raised an eyebrow and put it to her ear.

"Tidus…..I missed you so much…..I want to see you again." the creepy voice said. Selphie put down the phone and looked down.

"S-Selphie, it's not like t-that." Tidus tried to reason sheepishly and raised his arms in defense. Wakka, Pence, Olette, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Axel, Nikooru and Hayner quickly scooted away.

"You cheater! You been cheating on me, haven't you?" she screamed, making Tidus earn many disapproving glares from people. She balled up her fists and began to repeatedly hit him on the head. Tidus screamed and ran out the room with Selphie tailing behind him. Sora turned to Roxas with suspicion.

"All's well that ends well." Roxas muttered as he put his phone back in his pocket. "Revenge is sweet."

Sora shook his head and went back to begging Kairi for another rice ball from her lunch. Kairi looked at Namine and both of them nodded.

"Hey, Sora, Riku, want to go shopping with me tomorrow?" she asked sweetly. Riku grimaced at the word "shopping" but Sora quickly complied. So, Riku went with him anyway. Namine did the same thing to Roxas and Axel and they both accept. However, the next thing Roxas said threw Namine off.

"So, umm, is there something you want to talk to me about at the mansion?" he asked as he cocked his head to the side. Namine looked back at him with the look, "What the hell are you talking about?". Until, Nikooru behind Roxas began to make gestures at her frantically. Namine understood her point and went along with the charade.

"Well, you see, there was a secret that I thought I should tell you but I told Nikooru to escort you to the mansion. Later, I changed my mind and I forgot to tell Nikooru." she explained smoothly. Roxas looked stumped for a second before understanding.

"Oh, okay then. Thanks."

Sora and Riku were chatting idly. "Hey, Riku, you said that Axel is your cousin but you and he don't have any resemblance to each other."

Riku ran his hand through his silver hair nervously. "Well, you see, my father's cousin's best friend's sister's stepson was Axel. We met when we were really little and became best friends. Since, we didn't see each other often like how brothers do, we usually called each other 'cousins.' That's why."

Sora's blue eyes widen and he gave Riku a smile with a nod. "Oh, so that's why. Hey, Riku, ummm…."

The brunette glanced nervously to Kairi then, flickered his gaze back to Riku. The silverette nodded immediately in understanding. Sora tugged on Roxas's sleeve.

"Hey, Roxas?"

"Yeah?" "I'm not going home with you this time. I have some things to talk with Riku about." the brunette answered serious. Roxas looked at his brother then reluctantly turned to Riku.

"Are you sure?" asked the blonde in hopes that his twin would change his mind. Sora nodded vigorously. Roxas let out a heavy sigh and turned to Riku.

"Don't do anything funny." he nearly growled through his gritted teeth. Riku gave him a serious nod but Roxas could see in his eyes that the silveret was giving him a mental smirk.

Lunch ended a couple minutes later. Roxas went to his next classes and saw Tidus again. This time, the beach-blond had a black eye and several bruises on his arms and face. Yup, revenge is sweet. Selphie followed him, looking like nothing happened and dragged her abused boyfriend to their seats. Roxas shook his head, how does those two stick together anyway? Namine was behind him and the two took their seats. It was English with Professor Zexion.

Roxas slid down to the edge of his seat as he prepared himself to endure the extremely long and boring lecture of Zexion. Namine nudged his shoulder.

"Roxas? I'm not able to walk with you home too. The art club has a meeting." she whispered sadly. Roxas's stomach turned; that means there was no one to save him from Ax-, ahem, the horny bastard.

He made a barely audible "fine." Namine sighed and turned to him once more.

"Roxas, he isn't that bad. If you talk to him the right way like I did before, you might actually enjoy his company. I did." she reasoned with him as if she could read his thoughts. "Just give him a chance."

Roxas grunted and turned back to his composition notebook and pencil. The classes passed and for the first time in his life, Roxas detested the school bell, a.k.a, the signal that tells him to go home alone with Axel. God knows what the redhead might do to him.

"Hey, Roxy." greeted the redhead. Roxas merely turned his back to him and started to walk.

"Get away from me, you friggin' rapist." he murmured darkly. Axel's eye twitched slightly at Roxas's tone.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just that-"

"Let me guess, Axel, your libido goes out of control?" Roxas nearly snarled. Axel rubbed the back of his head and nodded; Roxas groaned.

"Roxas, even when you and your brother first introduced each other to me and Riku, you seemed kind of mad also. Is something hitting you?" Axel asked, throwing Roxas off completely.

"Well, I-uh, ugh! It's none of your business!" Roxas yelled angrily. He then, muttered audibly. "It's just the past…It's just the past….It's just the past."

Axel gave him the "wtf" look but then pointed something out. "Umm, Roxas, isn't your house here?"

Roxas was busy sulking that he didn't even noticed that he passed his own house. "Right."

Axel smirked at him in amusement as the blonde walked back, red with embarrassment. Well, there was always tomorrow.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

So, review please!


	9. Intermission: Sora and Roxas's Past

This is just an intermission between Sora and Riku after Sora wanted to talk about something privately with Riku. It does not really relate to the story.

Warning: This chapter will not include the bad humor that I usually include in my previous chapters.

Disclaimer: Umm, I think you know what I'm going to say. I do not own KH.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sora pulled Riku toward the small empty park a few blocks down from the school. Riku sighed; it was always Kairi this, Kairi that, Kairi everywhere. Godammit. What the hell does that bitch has that he doesn't? The silveret had gorgeous looks, an amazing athletic ability, popularity around girls (excluding Namine, Kairi, Nikooru, Selphie, and Olette, of course), the top grades in the class, and a fun personality. (Yes, Riku is quite arrogant and has a very big ego. XD) Sora should belong to him, dammit!

The two sat on the swings where they could be alone. Sora, as usual, began to rant about Kairi.

"I tried to tell her I like her but the words won't come out. What should I do, Riku?" he panicked. Riku thought it was very annoying but very cute at the same time. He sighed and spoke up.

"I told you already, Sora. Just walk up to her casually and say that you like her." Riku informed but in his mind, he hoped that Sora would never have the guts to do that. Roxas, on the other hand, was able to do that as he heard from Sora.

Riku ran his hand through his silver hair as Sora sighed and pouted sadly. Sora was probably the most perfect example of a cute and irresistible uke. However, Roxas is a completely different story. Yes, they did look alike but are total opposites. How did Sora handle him? It must be a wonder. Axel must be on crack for real if he sees anything cute in him.

'I mean, what is so cute and attractive about a blonde who acts like he has something shoved up his ass 24/7 and has a very serious brother complex? What's that all about?' Riku thought bitterly as he thought of Axel. 'Fuck, it's only the resemblance that sets everyone straight that Sora and Roxas are brothers.'

"….Yeah, so Kairi has a very up-Hey! Aren't you even listening to me?!" Sora waved a hand over Riku's blank face and gave out a short laugh when the silverette acted suddenly confused. The brunette pretended to act angry and hit Riku lightly on the back. Riku felt a small smile tugged against his lips.

"Sorry. Why are you so afraid of telling Kairi anyway? You seemed to be more afraid of something besides getting rejected. What's hitting you?" the older male asked. Sora turned away from him and looked down.

"It's really…nothing."

However, Riku didn't buy it and decided to poke more into it.

"You sure?"

Sora's shoulders shook and his chin started to quiver. "I told you…I-it's nothing."

Eager to know, Riku still poked into even more. "Sora, you can tell me if it's not going into personal matters of course." he comforted in a sudden soft voice.

Sora inhaled deeply and exhaled.

"Sora?"

Should he tell Riku? Should he tell what really happened? Sora slowly turned to Riku. He looked sure and concerned but most of all, someone he could trust.

"Roxas and I weren't always close as we are now. He actually.." Sora breathed then, winced as if the next words were going to stab him. "hated me. Folks always saw me as the happy kid that always smile but they pay no mind to Roxas. They thought that he was cute but they never interact with him. He would play by himself. It was almost like he was no one."

Flashback:

"_Roxas, why won't you play with me?" asked the six-year old brunet. His twin turned back at him and glared at him._

"_Go away, Sora." he answered coldly. Sora gave him a sad smile but didn't go away. Instead, he kneeled down. Roxas was currently occupied with making a sand castle._

"_What?" asked Roxas. Sora reached for the spare shovel that Roxas had but his brother slapped it away. "What are you doing?"_

"_Can I help?"_

_Roxas winced and was about to say no until Sora spoke up once more. "Mommy said that I could play with you."_

_Roxas scowled and reluctantly let him take the shovel. However, about one hour later, their sandbox was littered with beautiful sandcastles. The two laughed and talked together like real brothers. Their mother came along._

"_Wow, boys. You made this? Together?" Aerith asked her two boys as she ruffled their spiky hair that they inherited from their father, Cloud._

_Sora and Roxas turned and smiled. Aerith smiled in glee as she saw the bond forming between the two boys. It was truly miracle._

_Two years later…_

"_Roxas, I don't think we should do that." Sora said scared. Roxas wanted to walk into the abandoned building in the forest. "What if we get lost?"_

_Roxas looked at his brother with irritation but it quickly faded. He grabbed onto his twin's hand and pulled him gently. _

"_It'll be okay. Nothing can hurt you, not with me around." Roxas assured proudly._

_The two boys step inside and the wood creaked slightly under them. Sora started to babble softly to himself as Roxas held his breath. They walked toward the stairs._

"_S-see, Sora? It isn't that b-bad." Roxas stuttered, not wanting to show his fright._

_However, as soon they step on the stairs, they heard whispers._

"_Roxas, I-I really think we should leave." Sora said and shivered as they heard another whisper._

_Roxas clenched his teeth together and pulled his brother up the stairs. However, as soon as they got to the next floor, the door on their right suddenly opened. The twins screamed and ran down the stairs and out the door. A minute later, two girls popped their heads out the entrance._

"_Kairi? What was that?" asked the blonde, the younger of the two. Kairi shrugged and the two went back inside. The boys ran all the way back to town , panting._

"_R-Roxas? I was so scared…" Sora stuttered and his chin started to quiver as he started to cry._

"_I-It's okay, Sora." Roxas put a comforting hand on his brother's back but he was scared as well._

_Their mother was worried sick but was relieved. The next day, Roxas, being older by thirty-two seconds, insisted that he was more mature to buy ice cream from the ice cream man. He told Sora to wait by the park. However, when he came back, he saw some kids picking on Sora. He instantly recognized them and growled. Ansem and some other ruffians. He threw both of their ice creams at the two of the bullies and tackled them. The blonde got punched a couple of times but was able to intimidate them enough to get them to leave._

"_Roxas!" Sora cried. He kneeled to his injured twin._

"_I-I'm okay" Roxas lied. "Sorry about the ice cream."_

"_I'm sorry about the ice cream. It's my fault that I attracted the bullies. Are you okay?" Sora answered distressed. Roxas waved a dismissive hand to him._

"_I'm o- OW!" Roxas winced as Sora touched his cheek lightly._

"_You got a cut! Good thing I brought this along." Sora reached in to his pocket and pulled out a bandage. Roxas hissed at the pain as Sora applied the bandage. "There!"_

_In the afternoon, the twins hanged around the park, eating ice cream (this time, Sora paid for it). _

"_You know, there was a word for those bad people that my teacher taught us." Roxas mumbled, getting Sora's attention. "Heartless."_

"_Heartless? My teacher didn't teach me that." Sora echoed._

"_Yeah, it's a bigger word for mean." Roxas explained as he swung back and forth on the swing stiffly. Sora nodded in agreement._

"_Hey, Roxas. Do you want to go on another adventure again?" Sora asked as Roxas abruptly came to a stop on his swing._

"_You bet I do!" the blonde answered cheerfully and enthusiastically._

"_Well, I was thinking. Maybe, we could be warriors and have swords with Heartless as enemies." Sora suggested excitedly. Roxas looked up to the sky in thought._

"_Yeah, that's a pretty good idea but swords is a bit too common. Let's try something else." Roxas replied to his twin._

_For the next few minutes, they sat down to think. Sora first came up with an idea._

"_I know! How about a Keyblade?"_

_Roxas looked at him and laughed. "Sora, that's one of the most craziest ideas I ever heard!"_

"_No! I'm serious! Remember what Mom said?" Sora explained frantically. "She said that despite how disgusting hearts look, they're the base of life. Therefore, what if our swords can unlock the true power of a heart? So, I was thinking about a key…" Sora trailed off. _

"_Sora, you're a genius!" Roxas complimented. "It's perfect. We could both use the same weapons. Okay, now for the places."_

"_Let's call them worlds. The park can be one. The building can be one. The train station can be one. Even our neighbor's place can be one." Sora said._

"_Alright." Roxas picked up two nearby sticks and handed one to Sora. The twins started to play and make-believe that they have to save the worlds. That was their game._

_Several months later, they were still playing the game but they still didn't dare to go to the abandoned building. Instead, they went near their neighbor's place. They always heard a scary noise behind the fence. It was frightening._

_They passed by and aimed their sticks and yelled. "Look out, fearsome beast!"_

_However, the next thing that came out totally caught them off guard. A monster jumped over the fence. It was apparent that the boys' play threat had provoked it. Roxas and Sora whimpered and started to back away._

_The monster, ironically, was a dog. An ugly one too. It had mild shades in purple and oversized canines. It barked and snapped its teeth ferociously at them._

"_It's a-a heartless." Sora stuttered, trying to lighten the mood. The dog growled at them louder. _

"_Sora, I don't think it's the time to play." Roxas answered, frozen with fright. He tossed the stick at the dog. "However, we're men. Men don't run away. We have to be brave. We have to succeed."_

_The dog sniffed at the stick and bit down on it. The stick broke in half instantly. Terrified, Sora threw the stick at the dog. The dog jumped over the stick and started to run after them._

_Screaming, the boys ran for their life and finally lost them when they ran all the way to the train station, shutting the door behind them. The dog barked furiously behind the door and the two ran to the top. They panted in relief._

"_It's a powerful and ugly Heartless. Let's name it Behemoth _(A/N: real Heartless in KH)_"_ _Sora spoke out. Roxas nodded in agreement._

"_Well, as they always say, if you can't succeed at first, run away and be brave another time." Roxas sighed and settled back. He looked down and saw the dog was gone. "Man, this game is really fun, isn't it?" "Yeah, Mom laughs at it and called us dreamers. We should make her a part of our game too." Sora suggested._

"_Let's do that." Roxas said. "It was also the first time we stood up against a monster. She would be pleased."_

_The two headed home but found something terrible. Their mother wasn't there._

"_She must be late from work. Let's watch some TV to pass the time." Roxas turned on the TV and gasped._

"_A brunette woman was found dead after a car crash on the 79 Freeway near Destiny Islands. Police confirmed that the woman was Aerith Gainsborough Strife…." the reporter said._

_Sora and Roxas stared at the screen. Why….Why does it have to be this day?_

"_Come on, Sora. Let's go tell Dad." Roxas finally said emotionless._

"_R-Roxas?" Sora said between his tears and surprised by his brother's flat tone._

"_I said, come on!" Roxas said more forcefully and pulled gently to Sora._

_A funeral was held for the lady. The three males bowed in mourning as their relatives held a speech of honor for her. Then, Sora saw something that he rarely seen in his own life. Roxas shedding tears. Tears flowed from the blonde's icy blue eyes._

_O.o.0.o.0.o_

"_Hey, so you're the brothers whose mom died? Is it? Is it?" poked an annoying voice otherwise known as Tidus and Selphie. Ten-year-old Wakka tugged on their collars and scolded them. Roxas growled in response as Sora grinned and nodded sheepishly._

_A boy with dirty-blonde hair approached Roxas. "Sorry about that, man."_

_Two other children, a brunette girl and a chubby boy, appeared. _

"_Hayner, don't remind him. It's going to make him even sadder." said the girl. The chubby boy, known as Pence, nodded his head in agreement. Hayner scowled at himself and mumbled an apology but Roxas stood silent._

"_Is he mute?" Tidus asked Sora. The brunette shook his head in response._

_Two girls approached them a few minutes later. Kairi was always the girl who wanted to know everything. _

"_Hey, aren't you the two boys whose mom died on TV?" asked the redheaded girl. Roxas scowled and glare at the nosy girl._

"_I-I'm sorry. My brother is doesn't like to be poked in that subject." Sora stuttered as Kairi frowned at the blond's lack of respect. However, the other girl nodded in understanding._

"_Hi, I'm Namine. You seem interesting. Do you think that we could be friends?" asked the girl known as Namine. _

_Roxas looked at her puzzled and glared at her too. Namine pay no heed to it and started to talk with him. A couple minutes later, the two were in deep conversation._

"_Hey, Roxas, is Namine your girlfriend?" Selphie teased as the rest laughed quietly to it. Namine flushed red._

"_Shut up. I don't like her in that way." Roxas muttered angrily. Namine giggled at his serious tone._

End of Flashback

"Our mother…she had always been the bridge that kept us together." Sora explained as Riku leaned closer and listened intently. A tear fell from the brunette's eyes. "Roxas still cared for me but he turned cold to anyone because he's reminded of the accident everyday by Dad. Our father had grown more distant ever since Mom died. He still loved us but is quieter and rarely showed a smile or any emotion. Roxas hated it."

Sora sighed as Riku put a comforting hand on his back in pity. "I don't want to hurt Roxas again by reminding him of his loss of love with Namine by getting with Kairi. So, I don't know what to do."

Somehow, Riku felt that he didn't hate Roxas as much as he used to after hearing the story.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Well, I don't know if it was necessary but I had an idea of filling the answer of why Roxas is mad all the time. Tell me if it sucks or not. Review!


	10. A Trip to a Hellhole

Okay! New chapter! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-"

The annoying alarm clock blared as Roxas fell off his bed in surprise. With an angry hand, he whipped the window open and threw the alarm clock as far as he can. A few seconds later, he heard a man cursing loudly to his window. Heck, must be the mailman across the street.

His twin waltzed into the room happily and greeted him. Then, Sora noticed the empty space of the alarm clock. "Umm, Roxas?"

"Yeah, I know. I threw the alarm clock at the mail man this time." Roxas grumbled as he slouched back into bed.

Sora frowned and put his hands on his hips. "Roxas, that's the tenth alarm clock Dad had to get you. The eight one was smashed by your math textbook. The fifth one hit our neighbor's dog outside which provoked it. Unfortunately, Dad was outside, getting the daily newspaper. Therefore, the dog saw the clock coming from Dad's house so it started to chase him. Dad was screaming and running back into the house. He scolded you after that. So, don't throw any more alarm clocks!" The blonde responded to Sora's lecture with a roll of the eyes and left him to go to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth slowly as he thought about the dreaded trip to the next deadliest hellhole on the planet. The friggin' mall. Oh, joy.

"Hey, Roxas! Kairi also said we're spending the whole day at the mall not half of the day so hurry up!" Sora cried out on the other side of the bathroom door. Two seconds later, the brunet could hear his other spitting out most of the obscenities known to mankind. A sweat dropped from Sora's brow as he walked away.

The twins went downstairs where they saw their dad, Cloud, sitting idly at the table with a newspaper in his hand. The older blonde greeted them but then glared at Roxas. Roxas didn't meet his eyes but scowled mentally in his head.

'Damn it. The mailman knew that the alarm clock had came from our house. He told Dad.' Roxas thought in defeat. 'I swear, alarm clocks are the devices that came from hell to torture us. Me, especially! Breaking us from our comfortable sleep and dreams! One of the worse things created!'

Meanwhile, Sora ate his breakfast in a blur. Luckily, the brunette's high metabolism let him keep his curvy figure much to Sora's delight (to eat as much as he wants) and dismay (he hates his girlish figure).

"Come on, Roxas! Hurry up! I want to meet Kairi on time!" Sora nagged at the still-eating Roxas. Reluctantly, Roxas finished his breakfast five seconds faster and was dragged by Sora outside.

They both grab their skateboards briskly and glided outside. Roxas and Sora were not the type of being athletic but they loved skateboarding and did a bit of fencing to make up for it. In seven minutes (not the time Sora was aiming for, he wanted five minutes), they reached the hell-ahem-mall.

"Hey, you guys!" Kairi called out cheerfully as Namine smiled at both of them. Riku and Axel, who were bored before, looked up at them eagerly.

"Remember the plan, Namine." the redhead whispered deviously. Namine nodded and carried out the first part of the plan.

"Okay, us girls want to go the clothes department first." Namine announced, waiting for Kairi to follow.

"And we want you to do the honors for us." the redhead giggled as she pointed at the confused boys.

"Us? What do you mean?" Sora pointed to himself dumbly as Roxas snickered under his breath.

"Hell no! We're so not helping you pick out clothes! Picking out girl clothes is not our style!" Roxas nearly yelled, attracting some glances from the public. However, Sora thought the opposite.

"All right! We'll help!" Roxas had no choice but to follow his twin. Like a magnet, Riku followed reluctantly.

"Hey, Axel, aren't you coming?" Namine asked, cocking her head cutely to the side in question. Axel smirked and raised his arm up.

"Nope! I have a place….I want to go to. You can come too if you don't want to shop for clothes with the girls, Roxy." Axel answered deviously, creeping out the blonde with a suggestive wink. Namine looked at Kairi for an answer.

"He wants to go to those adult shops at the way west end of the mall." Kairi giggled slightly.

"But isn't he not at the legal age yet?" the blonde asked with a frown. Kairi crossed her arms and nodded.

"Yes, he isn't but look at his height. He could be mistaken for being older to his advantage. Besides, the adult shops here are extremely sleazy and don't really pay attention to the licenses the customers have." she explained once more.

Roxas refused a split second later at the offer and the five headed to the clothes department.

"Hey, Kairi? If Axel's not here, what's the point of flirting with Roxas?" Namine asked in doubt.

"Well, just flirt with him anyway. Riku will see then, I'm sure, report it back to Axel." the redhead nearly laughed out.

"Hey, ummm, Kairi? How do you flirt?" the blonde asked once more. Her twin rolled her eyes.

"Watch and learn from the master."

Kairi strutted toward Sora and suddenly put her hand on his shoulder earning a surprised gasp from the brunette. She offered him an over-friendly smile.

"So Sora, what do you think will look good on me?" she asked in a charming voice as she leaned closer slightly toward his face. Sora flushed crimson at the sudden action and looked at Riku for help. However, Riku looked away to hide his scowl of jealousy. Kairi gave herself an inside smirk and a pat on the back for the point.

"W-well, umm, I-uh" Sora stuttered and was shaking. Roxas was about to yell out at Kairi to stop but a tug held him back.

"Well, after the clothes department, we're planning to go to the food court. Did you bring money with you?" Namine asked in a casual yet charming voice to throw Roxas off.

"Well, umm…" Roxas searched his pockets but found nothing. "Damn no, I don't."

Namine offered him a flirty smile. "Don't worry. I'll pay for you then."

Roxas's face turned slightly red. He raised his arm in defense. "No! It's okay!"

"I insist." she answered.

The five continued on to the clothes department. Kairi turned flirty with Sora as Namine did with Roxas. Kairi had to stifle her giggles as she saw Riku's eye twitch in disturbance. Then, Riku's hand twitching to slap her across the face. Finally, after two hours of torture for Riku, he decided to butt in through Kairi's flirting. Sora looked surprised for a moment before smiling again.

Axel met up with them in the food court angrily. Namine cocked her head to the side as Roxas turned away. "Axel, what happened?" "The shop here is cheap! I already have all the things that the damn shop has to offer! Man, the one back from my hometown is way better!" he yelled out, pulled a nearby chair and sat in it. The stress mark can be seen.

Riku walked up to Axel and whispered something to him. Axel's eyes widen then he glared at the blonde girl. He turned to Roxas and offered him a smile which the blonde responded with a turn to the back.

Worried, Namine tugged on Kairi's shoulder. "Kairi, it's not working with Axel." Kairi pondered in thought for a moment before her light bulb lit up again once more. She reached in her bag and pulled out a crisp five-dollar bill. She handed it to Namine and whispered something in her ear. Her twin nodded and strolled over an Axel who was currently occupied on trying to get Roxas's attention and a Roxas who was sighing and growling in annoyance.

"Ahem."

The two boys looked at her simultaneously. She meekly held the five-dollar bill in her hand and presented toward them.

"H-hey, you want to go to the photo booths with me over there with me?" she gestured to the nearby photo booths to their right.

Roxas lit right up, agreed to go, and grabbed the dollar. Axel, on the other hand, had no choice but to go. It was like a line. Roxas was first, Axel was second, and Namine was third. When Roxas was about to go into the booth, Namine suddenly walked up next to Axel and oh-so casually stick her foot out. Axel, who was currently staring at the ass of the one in front of him, tripped over the foot. Unfortunately, Roxas turned around in question only to see an Axel flailing his arms towards him.

"What the-" The two boys crashed into each other into the booth. Their lips met accidentally as Roxas jammed in the bill into the money slot. Axel was using the walls of the booth to stop himself and hit the photo button.

"Axel, you rapist! Get off me!" he yelled as he broke away from Axel's kiss. The photo printed out as the booth jerked violently to the left and the right. Namine watched calmly as the camera took pictures of them. A minute later, the two boys tumble out. Roxas looked at Namine with exhaustion.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going! I'm so sorry!" Namine kept on apologizing profusely that Roxas did buy it and forgave her. Axel, on the other hand, was angry that he was tripped but his anger quickly subsided after he engaged in a kiss with the blonde.

The day was cancelled after Roxas stomped out of the hellhole angrily with a Sora following closely behind him. Kairi sighed as Namine went into the photo booth and collected the pictures that printed out. She looked at all the pictures and saw that the first one showed them kissing. The second and the others showed them wrestling with each other frantically. She tore the first one off and put it in her bag and threw the others away for safe-keeping.

0.o.0.o.0.

As Roxas walked home, he touched his lips and had a flashback of what happened. Damn, Axel stole his first kiss. His heart skipped a beat temporarily before Roxas shook it away. When the twins got home, they went back to their normal activities. Roxas checked his email account and saw something.

**To: Roxas**

**From: Selphie**

**Contains (1) attachments**

**Hiya, Roxas! Check out this site!**

Roxas scrolled down and saw the site. He clicked on it and saw it was one of those personality tests. He saw small writing underneath but couldn't read it. So, just to kill the time, he decided to do it.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

So, ummm, review!


	11. Another Damn Scar Added

Okay, another damn chapter. To tell you the truth, it WAS supposed to end by chapter 10 but I guess I thought wrong. Just to give you a little heads-up, it WILL be most likely longer than fifteen chapters long. Please read to the entire end.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ch. 10: Another Scar Added

"_Welcome to Yuffie's Quiz!"_

The bold letters stood out on Roxas's computer screen. Perfect way to kill the time. Joy.

_First Question: If you fail on a school quiz, will you:_

_A) Scream "BULLCRAP!!" and throw the quiz at the teacher_

_B) Go into the emo corner (your little happy place) in the back of your head for the rest of the period_

_C) Use the rest of the period to find a way to hid it from your parents_

_D) Smile and be happy till you meet your doom at home_

Roxas's eye slightly twitched as his hand trembled. "Okay…..I would go with A but I'll get in trouble. Those damn quizzes do me no good anyway. B…I'm not emo though. C….I don't like cheating. It gives me guilt one hour later. D….That…kind of creeps me out. Something that Sora might do, more like it. Okay, my answer is A."

He moved his mouse to his answer and clicked. After one hour wasted from his life, he completed the quiz. (A/N: If you want me to show the questions of the quiz, I'll do a Sora version since he also got it as well from Selphie. Hehe. Leave a review if you want me to.) However, the answer made him twitch his eyebrow.

_You are a coy yet feisty uke who needs to get laid! Seriously._

_Compatibilities: A seme who likes challenge and has a libido that can power all to keep you on his leash. Hint, hint!_

'Okay, what is an uke anyway?' he thought. After he read the compatibility part, he immediately thought of Axel. He shook the thought away, slightly red from embarrassment.

Yet, that small writing underneath still bothered him. Despite destroying his eyesight in the process, he pressed his face on the computer screen.

_Click on this link for future reference……_

Curiosity got the better of the blonde when his hand "magically" started to act on its own and clicked on the link. Roxas immediately regretted it. It was a video. No, it wasn't porn. It was a commercial for what?

A girl appeared on the screen. The girl had short black hair and was smiling in the screen. However, the odd thing was that she had a light blue tuxedo on with a fake beard and mustache. Weird.

"_Hello, folks!~" greeted the girl cheerfully. "I'm Yuffie! Founder of the personality quiz you just received!"_

Roxas had a hunch that something bad was going to come up but, something else told him to watch on. Wonder which conscience was that.

"_This quiz determines your personality!" she started._

"Keh, duh." Roxas rolled his eyes. It was so obvious.

_She raised her hand to signify she was still not done. "But wait! This quiz was actually exclusive for gay people! Seme, uke, all alike!"_"Wait, what?" Roxas listened some more. Did she say what he think she said? Oh, god.

_She pointed a finger at the screen. "This quiz is the most ideal way to find your uke or seme soul mate now!"_

_Yuffie winked and continued on. "Clever, right?"_

"What? Hell no. I just wasted my time doing a gay quiz?! You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Roxas nearly yelled out angrily to the screen. "I want my one hour back!"

_She leaned her head to screen in a devious way. "If you enjoy it, feel free to contact us! If you don't, well…."_

The blond cringed as the sentence trailed off. For nothing else better to do, he kept the video on anyway.

_Yuffie used both hands to point at the screen like those advertisers do. "Do it now!" A few seconds later, the phone in her pocket rings._

"_Hello, this is the grand ninja of matchmaking guys, Yuffie! How may I help you?" she said oh-so pleasantly._

_There was a guy on the other line. "Well, I saw your commercial on TV about one minute ago and I want to tell you. YOU SUCK LIKE AN ASSHOLE WHO HAS NO LIFE!!! GET A LIFE!!!!!!!!" Beep._

_Yuffie winced slightly at the angry tone but put her phone back into her pocket. She flashed a bright smile at the screen and snapped her fingers. "That was uncalled for!" A few seconds later, the phone rang once more. She swiped it and held it to her ear while putting her other hand on her hips._

"_Hello, this is the grand ninja of matchmaking guys, Yuffie! How may I help you?" she greeted once more._

_It was also a guy. "The what-who-and ninja what? Hey, I was wondering, do you sell condoms here too?"_

"_Of course we do, sir! Do you like my program?" she responded happily._

"_Heck ya! It gets me and my boyfriend horny every time!" he answered. Yuffie smiled triumphantly._

"_So, what flavor? Cherry is our specialty!" she offered as if it was as normal as being asked for candy._

Roxas choked and sputtered on his coke that he been drinking out of boredom. He punched his chest to regain his breath. "What?!"

_The guy and Yuffie chatted a little while before exchanging goodbyes._

"_Sorry, folks! That was just one of our happy customers! Yes, we do sell sex toys! Condoms to whip cream! Each for $2.99~! But, if you want a whole set, get it for 19.99 from our specialized stock if you call now!" she leaned to the screen once more, flashing another smile and a wink. "So, call now!"_

Roxas shook his head in disbelief. "How in bloody hell do she make their money to earn a living anyway?"

He got his answer shortly after.

"_But! That's not all, folks! If you call in the next five seconds, you will get my special autographed book." Yuffie held out a rather thick book. "HOW TO HAVE A HEALTHY AND FUCKING SEXY RELATIONSHIP OF A LIFETIME by me for just twenty-two payments of 19.99! Yup, it's the unbelievable deal of a lifetime!"_

"Unbelievable deal of a lifetime my ass! It's cheap! I wonder why people even use these things!" Roxas thought out loud. Finding flaws in long commercial is actually pretty fun. Five…four…three…two….one. No calls? Ha! This thing is fucking cheap.

"_Folks, there's more! If you call now in the next three hundred seconds, you will receive a one-year subscription of…..drum roll please! PlayUke Magazine! The ultimate Playboy mag for ukes exclusively! This for 18.99! Another one of our ultimate deals!"_

"Okay, what the hell is an uke?" Roxas raised an eyebrow in confusion. He was officially scarred for life after seeing the next picture. Can't she just say five minutes instead of three hundred seconds?

"_See? More than two hundred color pages of sexy ukes on every page."_

The blond nearly fell out of his chair. "P-porn….."

_Yuffie closed the magazine and pointed another finger at the screen. "So, call this number right now! 1-234-5678! _(A/N: Do not try to attempt to call this number. It is fake. So, don't try. You'll probably get another person's number instead) _The number is 1-234-5678! Call now!"_

_The screen suddenly flashed to the credit card screen with Yuffie's voice still flowing. Her voice then became unusually fast._

"_If you are not satisfied with your purchase, do not return it because I'm poor and need money. Do not try to sue me because I don't have that much money anyway! This is not to offend gay people but rather to support them! Thank you very much for letting me waste your time and converting you to the gay and horny! Bye!"_

Roxas shook with fear and rocked in his seat in his mental emo corner once more. "Selphie….you are so DEAD!!!!!!"

0.o.0.o.0.

Namine, Kairi, and Selphie were laughing as they discussed over the photo at the mall.

"Do you really think it was worth it to sent him that quiz?" Namine asked.

Kairi and Namine took a detour from going home and head toward to another fan girl's house. The house of Selphie.

Selphie smiled in response. "Yup! Yuffie is so famous! She's known for being one of the best sex and relationship therapists in the world. Ah…..she's my role model! I want to be just like her!" She went into dream mode.

Kairi kicked her legs up and laid on Selphie's bed lazily. "Anyway, Selphie's a yaoi fan girl too, you know, Namine. So, she has an idea too."

"Oh." was all Namine could say. Selphie turned around from her computer and faced her two friends.

"You know, I wonder how Sora, Roxas, Riku, and Axel are reacting to the quiz." she commented with a devious fan girl-like smirk.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I made up the question, yes. If you want me to post all the questions and the other characters' reactions to the gay quiz, please tell me. I almost forgot and now a word from a word from our sponsor.

_Yuffie: "Hello! I just decided to sell the magazines and books out of Twilight Town! If you want a book or PlayUke magazine, please review~! For me to earn more money and the author of this crappy story some review dibs! Cheers to you all from the grand ninja of matchmaking Yuffie!"_


	12. Sora's Naivety to the Rescue

So, I will do Sora's side this time.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH but I do own the quiz since I made up the questions.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"_Welcome to Yuffie's Quiz!"_

Sora's wide blue eyes stared into the screen as he read the attachment's title that Selphie sent him. Curiosity got the better of him when he decided to take it. Grinning goofily, he placed a hand on his computer mouse.

_First Question: If you fail on a school quiz, will you:_

_A) Scream "BULLCRAP!!" and throw the quiz at the teacher_

_B) Go into the emo corner (your little happy place) in the back of your head for the rest of the period_

_C) Use the rest of the period to find a way to hid it from your parents_

_D) Smile and be happy till you meet your doom at home_

Scratching his head in thought, Sora looked up to the ceiling of his room. "Hmm….A sounds like something that Roxas might do. B kinda…..scares me. C is bad! It's lying and not honest! (A/N: Yes, Sora has morals.) D is optimistic so yeah, I'll go with D."

Happily pressing on his answer, the second question popped up.

_Second Question: What is your favorite animal?_

_A) Cat_

_B) Dog_

_C) Bird_

_D) Uh, don't have one._

Sora's grin vanished as he thought of the past. The family pet died about four years ago from eating household poison in the dark recesses of the closet . Poor Yim-Yim. He missed the way it squawked and walked on the backyard and nearly ate all of Roxas's secret stash of candy under the bed when it was a baby and trespassed into the blonde's room. May that chocobo rest in peace. Amen. So, the answer is most obviously C. In memory of Yim-Yim.

_Third Question: You see your partner talking with another guy. What do you do?_

_A) Smile and assume that they're having a friendly conversation_

_B) Glare at them and walk away. Later when you meet with your partner, accuse of your partner of cheating on you then, punish them by screwing their brains out on the bed. Hint, hint._

_C) Weep at your loss and run away crying_

_D) Walk up to them and slung an arm around your partner and say, "Sorry, this one is already taken, bitch."_

Naivety took the most of him obviously when Sora cocked his head in question at B and D. C sounds like Roxas's case and D seems….possessive and a bit mean. Too bad that Sora didn't know that Axel was that type of person and will act like that when Roxas is talking to another girl. That leaves with A. Clicking his answer, the next question popped up.

_Fourth Question: You see someone being bullied. Depending on which kind of person, who would you save?_

_A) You would only save them if they're your friend_

_B) You would only save them if they are your sibling_

_C) Who cares?! No one deserves to be bullied XP!_

_D) Hell, let them fend the bullies off themselves_

Sora thought of taking A first before looking at B. Then, it appeared quickly that C was the best answer and that D was just plain mean.

_Fifth Question: I like pie, do you?_

_A) Depends on what flavor_

_B) OMG! I love pie! _

_C) It's….okay._

_D) Got something else better than that goddamn shit on the menu?_

In truth, he loved any kind of pie. Especially the ones that his mother made from before…..Pie was a god's food from the heavens. Well, ice cream, popsicles, snow cones, pizzas, cookies, noodles, pancakes with thick maple syrup, and cakes and…Sora couldn't name all of the foods he truly enjoyed or were also a god's food off the top of his head. (A/N: Yes, Sora is quite gluttonous but his metabolism takes care of all of that.) He clicked B as his final answer.

_The Sixth fuckin' Question: It's Valentine Day! You forgot to bring a valentine for your partner from a rush to school. What do you do?_

_A) Apologize profusely and break down into tears in front of the whole class._

_B) Invite them in the janitor's closet and -ahem, yeah, you know what's going to happen next_

_C) Apologize casually before buying them something else to make up for it._

_D) Valentine?! Pshh, I could care less about that shit!_

A would not be the best answer to go with unless there is someone in the class who likes Shakespeare or whatever. B, Sora had no idea what it meant. Hehe. C seems to be nice and quite flexible but D…..that person is sure heartless. Okay, C is the answer for Sora.

_Seventh Question: You have a coupon to go to any amusement park ride or game for free. Which ride you want to go to?_

_A) The Ferris Wheel!!_

_B) Rollercoaster! Nothing beats a good and fast ride with screams!_

_C) I already have a free coupon to ride my partner in bed. Hehe._

_D) Are there any other rides?_

Truth was that Sora did wish to go on the Ferris Wheel except with Kairi. It would be kinda fun to kiss at the top. Sora blushed as he thought about it. He only went on it once since Roxas got traumatized but the ultimate height of the giant ride at the top. Roller coasters were pretty fun; it's Roxas's favorite ride. C…

"What does that mean?" he thought aloud dumbly.

He didn't really care about D since Rollercoaster and the Ferris Wheel was two of his favorite rides. He clicked on A since he longed to go on it.

_Eight Question: What are your main priorities in life?_

_A) Have fun and hope things turn for the best_

_B) Nothing, once something bad happens, everything is worthless_

_C) Get good grades, get into a good university, and get a good job with good pay. Ugh, so many goods._

_D) As long as I have my partner beside me, everything will be perfect._

B was kind of depressing to Sora. C seemed straightforward but what happens if you only focus on your job more than other recreational things like spending time with family? D seemed kind of romantic but doesn't couples have fights sometimes. Sora again clicked on A.

_Last Question! If you can have any partner of any kind, what do you want their personality to be like?_

_A) Fiery and badass_

_B) Calm and Friendly_

_C) Smart and Reliable_

_D) Partner?! The only person I could depend on is myself!!!_

Sora laughed at A. "Sounds like Axel."

Of course, Sora considered B to be a good answer and C seemed to be good too. However, what happens if they care about their job more than you? D is just…..sad.

"Okay, B is my answer." He clicked on his answer happily. He closed his eyes and await his results.

'Kairi……' he thought in a daze. However, as he thought about the 'calm' part of his answer, he automatically thought of Riku. He blushed at the thought involuntarily. Finally, the results appeared and flashed on his screen.

_You are a clueless and idiotic uke who makes the world laugh at your face everywhere. You are also extremely friendly and naïve. Watch your rear end everywhere from predators. And I mean, everywhere._

_Compatibilities: A seme who is layback, friendly, calm, laughs good-naturedly at your idiocy, and can keep his libido under control until the 'time' comes. Hehe._

"I'm not that clueless and idiotic….am I?" Sora asked to himself. "What's an uke?"

Again, reading in the compatibility part, he thought of Riku. He shook his head furiously to shake off the now rose tinge on his face. The screen went back to the title and Sora noticed the small writing on the bottom. Squinting his eyes, he read it.

_Click on this link for future reference……_

Though curiosity kills the cat, Sora couldn't resist the urge to press on it. A man appeared on the screen. Or at least, he thought it was a man at first. It was actually a girl cross dresser?! The girl had short black hair, reminding Sora about Kairi's past look before getting longer hair. She wore a light blue tuxedo and wore a fake beard and mustache.

"_Hello, folks!~" greeted the girl cheerfully. "I'm Yuffie! Founder of the personality quiz you just received!"_

'Such an upbeat personality, really reminds me of Kairi.' Sora thought positively. Although, why is she cross dressing? Must be because of business matters.

"_This quiz determines your personality!" she started._

Rolling his eyes, he thought the same thought that Roxas had. "Keh, duh."

Bored, Sora idly picked up a nearby pencil on his desk and began to twirl it with his fingers as he watched.

_She raised her hand to signify she was still not done. "But wait! This quiz was actually exclusive for gay people! Seme, uke, all alike!"_

_She pointed a finger at the screen. "This quiz is the most ideal way to find your uke or seme soul mate now!"_

_Yuffie winked and continued on. "Clever, right?"_

Fortunately, for the sake at Sora's virgin ears, Roxas screamed at the same time. Sora turned his head to the left where he could hear Roxas's voice next door. Roxas's voice overpowered the girl's voice.

"What? Hell no. I just wasted my time doing a gay quiz?! You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Roxas nearly yelled out angrily to the screen. "I want my one hour back!"

The blonde's voice echoed throughout the whole house. Thank god, their father wasn't home right now.

'Eh…must be Roxas's insult to the personality quiz that he got.' he thought with his sweat dropping. He turned his head back to the screen and began to twirl his pencil again.

_She leaned her head to screen in a devious way. "If you enjoy it, feel free to contact us! If you don't, well…."_

A big question mark appeared over Sora's head as he raised an eyebrow and lazily put his arms behind his head. "Why wouldn't anyone not like this? This quiz was actually pretty fun."

Too bad Sora didn't know what some of those answers translate in the quiz. Unfortunately for Roxas, he did and got another damn scar added.

_Yuffie used both hands to point at the screen like those advertisers do. "Do it now!" A few seconds later, the phone in her pocket rings._

"_Hello, this is the grand ninja of matchmaking guys, Yuffie! How may I help you?" she said oh-so pleasantly._

_There was a guy on the other line. "Well, I saw your commercial on TV about one minute ago and I want to tell you. YOU SUCK LIKE AN ASSHOLE WHO HAS NO LIFE!!! GET A LIFE!!!!!!!!" Beep._

"Man, that man must have anger management problems like Roxas." he said to himself as his pencil still twirled.

_Yuffie winced slightly at the angry tone but put her phone back into her pocket. She flashed a bright smile at the screen and snapped her fingers. "That was uncalled for!" _Sora then smiled. "At least she's optimistic to bad comments."

_A few seconds later, the phone rang once more. She swiped it and held it to her ear while putting her other hand on her hips._

"_Hello, this is the grand ninja of matchmaking guys, Yuffie! How may I help you?" she greeted once more._

_It was also a guy. "The what-who-and ninja what? Hey, I was wondering, do you sell condoms here too?"_

"_Of course we do, sir! Do you like my program?" she responded happily._

"_Heck ya! It gets me and my boyfriend horny every time!" he answered. Yuffie smiled triumphantly._

"_So, what flavor? Cherry is our specialty!" she offered as if it was as normal as being asked for candy._

"What's a condom?" he asked to himself. He made a mental note to himself to ask Roxas about it later. Must be some type of candy or food if it comes in flavors. Mmmmm. Sora's stomach growled eagerly at the thought.

_The guy and Yuffie chatted a little while before exchanging goodbyes._

"_Sorry, folks! That was just one of our happy customers! Yes, we do sell sex toys! Condoms to whip cream! Each for $2.99~! But, if you want a whole set, get it for 19.99 from our specialized stock if you call now!" she leaned to the screen once more, flashing another smile and a wink. "So, call now!"_

"A sex toy?" Sora thought back to the growth video they watched in fifth grade. "Ah! That video that the teachers showed to teach us about growth must be a sex toy. She must be promoting an educational video! So, condoms is a type of food, right? Since it's placed in the same category as whip cream!"

"_But! That's not all, folks! If you call in the next five seconds, you will get my special autographed book." Yuffie held out a rather thick book. "HOW TO HAVE A HEALTHY AND FUCKING SEXY RELATIONSHIP OF A LIFETIME by me for just twenty-two payments of 19.99! Yup, it's the unbelievable deal of a lifetime!"_

Sora's eye twitched involuntarily at the screen. "Please don't tell me they put that in the children's section…."

"_Folks, there's more! If you call now in the next three hundred seconds, you will receive a one-year subscription of…..drum roll please! PlayUke Magazine! The ultimate Playboy mag for ukes exclusively! This for 18.99! Another one of our ultimate deals!"_

"PlayUke?" Sora never heard of such thing. Another mental note to ask Roxas. His pencil still twirled on his fingers.

"_See? More than two hundred color pages of sexy ukes on every page."_

Luckily, saving his virgin eyes, he accidentally dropped his pencil at the same time when Yuffie opened the magazine. Yuffie already closed the magazine of doom when he picked his pencil from the floor and looked back up.

_Yuffie closed the magazine and pointed another finger at the screen. "So, call this number right now! 1-234-5678! _(A/N: Do not try to attempt to call this number. It is fake. So, don't try. You'll probably get another person's number instead) _The number is 1-234-5678! Call now!"_

_The screen suddenly flashed to the credit card screen with Yuffie's voice still flowing. Her voice then became unusually fast._

"_If you are not satisfied with your purchase, do not return it because I'm poor and need money. Do not try to sue me because I don't have that much money anyway! This is not to offend gay people but rather to support them! Thank you very much for letting me waste your time and converting you to the gay and horny! Bye!"_

"Huh?" Sora's ears couldn't decipher what she was saying since it was too fast. "Well, since I'm not buying anything, it's probably not that important."

Getting up happily, unaware of how lucky he was for missing out all of the 'dirty' stuff of the commercial.

He walked into Roxas's room preparing to ask his questions. "Roxas, what is a…….."

The brunet's eye twitched as he saw his twin rocking in his seat in his emo corner.

"Selphie….you are so DEAD!!!!!!" the blond cried out.

"Okay……." Sora shut the door behind him. "Now, who am I to ask?"

The light bulb went up when he thought of the next person to ask.

0.o.0.o.0

"Axel, what are you doing?" Riku asked as Axel plastered his face to the computer screen. Just as the commercial ended, Axel turned to Riku.

"Yeah, what?" the redhead asked lazily.

"I just received this personality quiz from Selphie. It kinda looks like the one you were doing." the silverhead explained.

"Really? Cause' I got it from Selphie too." Axel explained. Riku's eyes look down to the floor and flickered.

"Hey, Yuffie was holding up a book. Wasn't that….." Riku trailed off.

"Yeah, it was." he replied.

Axel got off from his seat and went to his bed. He searched under his bed and found something. He blew off all of the dust bunnies. He held it up to Riku. _HOW TO HAVE A HEALTHY AND FUCKING SEXY RELATIONSHIP OF A LIFETIME _was the title of that something.

Axel then smirked at Riku as he rolled his eyes. "That book that Yuffie held up in the commercial is the newest one. Volume Five. The one I have is Volume Four. I guess I have to pay a visit to the bookstore next week to get it at the mall."

He idly flipped through the pages. Riku left Axel and walked back to his room when his cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hiya, Riku!" greeted a familiar voice.

"Sora, is that you?" he said with amusement.

"Yup! Selphie sent me this thingy that has some words that I don't know." Sora said cheerfully on the other line. "I was wondering if you can tell me what they mean since Roxas is…..hanging out in his emo corner right now."

"Sure, shoot." the silver-haired teen said.

"Okay then, Riku," he started. "What's a condom and what's a PlayUke magazine?"

Too bad Sora didn't know that Riku dropped his phone with his eye twitching on the other line.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

So, that was an intermission. Please review!


	13. Three 'D's: DDR, Defying Logic, Doomsday

Next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ch. 10: The Three 'D's: DDR, Defying Logic, Doomsday

Roxas flew on his skateboard with Sora right behind him to the park. His eyes held only determination as he struggled to keep in front with his brother. Finally, their skateboards came to a halt.

"Ha…beat you….again." Roxas said, panting. Sora glared at him as he panted as well.

"Shut up."

The two took a place on a nearby bench while they rested their skateboards on the side.

"Wanna go for….. ice cream after this?" Sora said as his eyes followed a ice cream cart that just passed by. Roxas rolled his eyes as he nodded. Sora's eyes followed the cart until it passed in front of a familiar patch of flowers.

"Hey, Roxas."

"Yeah?"

"You see that patch over there?"

Roxas's stupor was broken and he followed Sora's finger to the patch. His eyes soften as well as he said something quietly. "It's a patch of camellias, Mom's favorite….."

"Yeah, she always liked them. That's how she and Dad met. She was sitting here reading a book and-" Sora said with a sad smile.

"And a tennis ball hit her head. It turns out that Dad was playing tennis with his friend, Uncle Vincent. Dad hit the ball out of the court and it hit Mom on the head. He ran out and apologized profusely. A camellia was right in front of them. It was also Mom's gift from Dad on their first date. That's how their relationship started." Roxas finished with a straight face. "Funny how love can sparked in many ways."

"So many things in life are erratic like love, right, Roxas? Mom found love unexpected when she got hit in the head with a sports object." Sora commented before taking a deep intake of breath.

Roxas's arms lazily went to the back of his head and he closed his eyes. "Yeah, love is sure predictable. Just like life-Oww!"

He snapped his eyes opened as he rubbed his head. He looked down and glared at the weapon. A Frisbee. Squinting, his eyes to the person in the distance. He couldn't quite see them but yelled anyway. "Watch where you throw this damn thing!"

He shook the Frisbee and threw it with his might and grace back to the disrespectful person. Sora laughed merrily obviously amused. The person caught it with one hand with ease before walking towards them. Another person with a big bag was following that stranger as well.

"Nice throw, Roxy." said an all too familiar voice from a redhead. 'Oh, shit.' was the only thing that Roxas could say.

"You-you threw that?!" Roxas stammered in amazement. Axel gave him a mock bow before mumbling an apology.

"Fancy seeing you here." Riku chirped in as he eyed Sora with an overfriendly glance. Roxas growled protectively as he stepped in front of Sora. Riku's eyes narrowed in anger and hate.

"What brings you here?" Sora said as he pushed Roxas away to break up the developing fight. Axel twirled the Frisbee lazily.

"Eh, can't two guys enjoy a nice and sunny day in the park?" the redhead answered. "Sorry about that, Roxy. Testing my strength in the Frisbee. Unfortunately, Riku couldn't get it."

Riku got up angrily and shoved him the finger. "You nearly sliced my fingers off. No one isn't able to get it."

Ignoring his best friend, Axel gave Roxas a suggestive wink. "You were pretty good, Roxy. We should play off alone some time."

Roxas only smirked in response. "Try me."

The Strife twins got up and picked up their skateboards. Riku and Axel instantly followed on their heels. Sora's head went both ways before letting out a exasperated sigh. "Where's the ice cream truck?" The brunet pouted before shaking it away. Roxas, on the other hand, wondered where all of the loathing he held against Axel went. It was still there but part of him wanted Axel to be here. He found himself blurting out something, surprising the other three. "Hey, Riku, Axel, you want a challenge?"

'Where the hell did that came from?' the blond thought shocked before immediately covering his mouth. Riku couldn't help but smirk from amusement as Axel can't be more happier. Guess there's no way out of this.

"Dance-off. DDR." Roxas said challenged. Sora stopped before giving him a boyish and devilish smirk. Riku and Axel automatically complied to the challenge. The four quickly raced out of the park and to the local arcade. Thankfully, it wasn't occupied. Eagerly getting on the platform, Roxas and Riku were naturally against each other.

"Cartoon Heroes on Heavy." Roxas said as Riku only smirked at him in response. This is going to give him an advantage. Roxas's favorite song was Cartoon Heroes. A little later, the song started. The two teens stepped on each step to keep up with the fast pace. Both were concentrated. A little later, Roxas went up victoriously as he pointed at Riku like a dog.

Roxas-A star

Riku-A

"I knew I would beat your sorry ass!" Roxas said with a triumphant smirk. The silver teen only glared in reply.

"Godamnit." Riku muttered quietly as he moved his "sorry ass" off the platform. It was Axel's turn now.

"So, what's the catch?" Axel immediately asked deviously, earning a confused look from Roxas.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

Riku slapped his hand on his face. "Axel, there's no catch in this dance-off."

"Fine, I'll make one. If I win this one, you have to go on a date with me next week on Saturday. If you win, I'll leave you alone for one week." Axel challenged with a smirk. Roxas crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Axel, the odds of you winning are as high as me seeing a someone screaming for their life, 'THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!' in the next thirty seconds. So, I don't think you're going to follow up with that." Roxas snorted. "I mean, come on-"

Just then, someone just ran by. "OH MY GOD, SOMEONE, SAVE ME!! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!!!!"

Roxas's eye twitched as he slowly turned to the arcade exit door to see a screaming Tidus. With a very angry Selphie tailing behind him. The tan blond was running away in fright from his demonic girlfriend. Again.

"Tidus, you cheater! I knew you were cheating on me! You were ogling that Yuna's body at the beach, weren't you?!! I saw you!!" Selphie yelled out angrily. "It is so the end for you, you cheater! I'm gonna so punish you!"

Roxas noticed she had a purse with her, waving in her hand. Most likely, that's her weapon. It was decided, Lady Luck hated him. Bad. It was also discovered that Tidus can defy a sane man's logic. By demonstrating what he just did. In public. Just when Roxas, who IS a sane man, said that no one is going to be screaming like a freaking banshee in public.

When the two disappeared out of his view, a few seconds later, Roxas heard a very, very, VERY agonizing scream of pain before it was cut off. Axel and Riku's eyes also twitched as Sora's mouth hung open.

"Do you think…we should rescue Tidus?" Riku said, breaking the silence. Sora reverted back to his happy and casual mode.

"Nope. They'll make up anyway in the next…." Sora landed his eyes on the arcade's clock. "Three, two, one…"

As if on cue, Selphie dragged a very beaten Tidus who Roxas didn't know if he was still alive. The crazy girl acted if nothing happened. The next thing she did was unbelievable. Dropping down to Tidus, she cradled his beaten head and broke into tears.

"Oh my god, Tidy, what happen to you? You look beaten up. Who was so evil to do this to you?" she said through her sadness. Roxas couldn't believe it. Didn't she just beaten the crap out of him, though about three seconds ago? This girl seriously had problems. Riku's eye twitched at the scene before him as Sora gave out a nervous laugh.

Axel looked back at Roxas with a smirk.

"As you were saying?" the redhead said smugly.

Roxas growled and glared at him as he looked back at the machine screen. They both voted on random. The song was Butterfly. A song that Roxas dislike very much. He would miss the steps since they were too slow. The song started. Roxas narrowed his eyes to concentrate for his masculinity was at stake. Axel wasn't faring any better as he grunted, trying to synchronize with the slow steps. Finally, the agonizingly slow song ended. Both eagerly awaited their grade. Roxas gasped in surprise.

Roxas-B

Axel-A

A B. A friggin' fat-ass B. Roxas gaped in disbelief. It was official. Lady Luck hated his guts. Axel turned back to him with a lecherous smirk.

"I'll be looking forward to next week, Roxy." he purred deviously. Roxas could only gulp as he held his head down in defeat. He decided to write a will and do everything he wanted to do before meeting his doomsday.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I just had to make Roxas's feelings become more recognizable, by making Axel's disc hit him in the head. Just like his mother and father. I had fun writing this chapter. Selphie is a very crazy but very lovable girlfriend to Tidus and character to my heart. XD. Review!


	14. In Which Roxas Goes to the Beach

A new day and a new chapter! Sorry for the long wait! To make up for it, I decided to make it long this time.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or any Naruto sayings coming out from Naruto wannabes from the first part of this chapter. I also don't own Soul Eater either.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_Sora's Psychology Help (Sora Pov)_

Topic: Roxas's Character

Hi, everyone! You see, in case if anyone is confused with any of our personalities and characters, I take care of that part. Even though I look like a very naïve person, I'm actually a stealthy ninja who actually observes everyone's character and personality. Believe it! Neat, huh?

My brother is a very….complex person. However, he will always remain dear to me. As you can easily tell in all the previous chapters, Roxas extremely hates Axel. Hmm, now I wonder, can you name another person who he hates?

In Roxas's mind, there is a list divided into three. It's called Roxas's Mental List. The first section is the 'Likeable' people. The second section is the 'Hell, if I care' people. Finally, last but not least, is the 'Go die in a ditch' people. The lucky ones like Namine and I are in the first section. The 'okay people' in the second section include people like Wakka and Selphie. The last section is the people Roxas is annoyed with and hate the most. You must note the angry scribbled words on the top. Hmm, let me see what that says….R…I…K…..O? Riko? Who's that? Oh well, whatever. The other is….A…X…E…L. Axel. Obviously.

Well, that's all for now! See ya in the next chapter!

0.o.0.o.0.o

Ch. 12: In Which Roxas Goes to the Beach

"Roxas! Come on, you've been in bed too long! It's ten already!" Sora cried out as he clutched tighter on his stuffed chocobo.

"Urghh…. Five more minutes, Dad." Roxas moaned as he held on his covers in case if the dreaded person tried to pull his covers off. Sora went over and tugged on the covers. Roxas held on tighter but Sora yelled out and won the tug-and-war battle.

"Come on, Roxas." Sora frowned and put his hands on his hips in a bossy way. "We promised to meet with Kairi and Riku at the beach today."

"Ugh, why those two?"

"Don't complain. I wanted to go, remember? Besides, you wanted to too." Sora explained with a laugh.

'Huh? When did I say that?' Roxas scratched his head in thought. 'Oh yeah…'

Flashback: Yesterday Night

"_Uh-huh, really? Sure! Riku could come too! I'll ask Roxas too! What do you mean he might interfere, Kairi? Oh, never mind? Okay, thanks!" Sora was busy talking on the phone while Roxas was watching Soul Eater lazily on TV. "Roxas!"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Well, I was wondering. Kairi and Riku invited me to go to the beach with them. Want to come?" Sora proposed as he turned off the TV to get Roxas's full attention._

"_Damn it, Sora! You just turned it off just when it was just getting to the good part! The final showdown between Kishin and Shinigami-sama!" Roxas scowled as he growled at Sora who merely rolled his eyes in response._

"_Do you want to come to the beach with me, Kairi, and Riku? It would be a good thing to do since it's near the end of school. We'll take the train to Destiny Islands early to get some more time on the beach. We'll meet up with them there." _

'_I don't really want to go to the beach. But Riku is going to be there. Being the good older brother I am, I'll go to protect Sora!' Roxas thought before nodding his head. "Sure."_

"_Great! We're leaving tomorrow morning!" Sora exclaimed, smiling with his hands clapped __together._

Right……That's what happened.

Roxas groaned as he threw himself slowly off the bed. He searched his messy closet for a pair of swim shorts.

He grabbed a pair of checkered and white swim shorts to wear. Then, he grabbed a simple black T-shirt to hide his torso.

"You ready?" Sora's head popped at the doorway.

"Yeah."

Sora was dressed in blue swim shorts with a blue tank top with red and yellow markings on it. **(A/N: Basically, it's Sora's costume except minus the baggy black pants, the black jacket, and add a standard blue swim shorts. XD) **The two left the house and continued on toward train to Destiny Islands to meet up with Kairi and Riku.

"Hey guys!" Sora waved his hand. Kairi yelled as Riku merely turned his head and smiled. Roxas gritted his teeth and mentally scowled as he faced the goddamn molester of Sora.

"Hi, Kairi." Roxas said bluntly and gave a curt nod to Riku. "Riku."

It was obvious that Riku's smile to Roxas was forced. "Roxas." Riku had not expect Roxas to come at all but for some reason next, he smirked.

"Well, we're all here! If it's alright with you two, we kinda made some last minute changes." Kairi explained sheepishly, shuffling her feet in her sandals.

"So what's the changes?" Sora asked as he couldn't help smiling dumbly as he looked at Kairi's pink two-piece swim suit. Riku was wearing yellow swim shorts with a blue drawstring. Pretty ugly in Roxas's opinion.

"Well, we invited Namine." Kairi explained, taking no heed to Sora's unconscious ogling and Riku's now fuming anger and jealousy toward the redhead. The silverhead then relaxed and gave a triumphant smirk before adding something.

"And Axel."

Roxas's heart dropped right into his stomach. He felt queasy. Roxas already vowed that he would avoid Axel at all costs until next week but that tactic obviously failed. Stupid Kairi and Riku. But nevertheless, he will protect Sora and besides, Namine was going to be here. Someone who he could talk too. He blushed at the thought.

"Hmm, Roxas, why are you going all red?" Sora noted as he stared at Roxas's flushed face.

"Probably, delighted by the thought that Axel's coming to see him." Riku snickered lightly, earning a death glare from the blond.

"Shut it, Riku. Unless you want me to castrate your balls, shove them down your throat and make you swallow it." Roxas said sweetly and stiffen as a familiar voice spoke behind them.

"What? You would want to touch Riku's balls but not mine? You're so cold, Roxy." exclaimed a familiar voice. Disgusting. Purely disgusting.

"Hello, Roxas." greeted another gentle voice. Roxas turned slowly around.

"Sorry we were late! I told Kairi that I couldn't find my swim suit so I told her to go ahead. Then, when I finally found it about fifteen minutes, she asked me to ask Axel to go with me. I didn't know you were going to be here, Roxas." Namine cocked her head to the side innocently with a look that melted Roxas totally.

'Note to self: Stay away from Axel at all times. Also you must….Ice cream….. They sell it here too?' Roxas's thoughts drifted off as his eyes followed the ice cream truck. He ran after it.

"Roxas, where you going-ICE CREAM!!" Sora quickly became a victim of the deadly ice cream.

"Two sea salt ice creams, please." Roxas said in glazed eyes.

"Right, that will be three dollars, please." the ice cream man said with a smile. Roxas dug his pockets but stiffen.

"You have any money, Sora?" he asked on the edge of panic. Sora shook his head sadly. The other gritted his teeth together. "Never mind, I don't have any-"

Someone tapped his shoulder. "Here."

"Axel?"

He took the money without any hesitation and paid for the ice creams. He sputtered the words that he thought that he would never ever say. "Thanks…Axel."

"Whatever." Axel replied with a smirk. Roxas shook his head and sucked on the popsicle in pleasure. Axel couldn't help but feel jealous. He felt like a total wimp for losing a competition for Roxas's affections to a damn popsicle. Evil popsicle…

The six played in the water, talked, went collecting for rocks or shells, or just plain fight with each other. Roxas beat the crap out of Axel after catching him ogling his body. He also tried to beat up Riku not because of him catching the silverhead on ogling Sora but letting him off with the warning. Luckily, Sora was there to save Riku and calm Roxas down before the blond could do anything. All of them was occupied with something. After a couple minutes of 'precious brother' persuading, Sora managed to convince Roxas to team up with him a water fight. Roxas reluctantly complied and soaked himself in the water. With Sora's agility, he easily was able to dodge all of Riku's hits. Sora's agility with Roxas's calculative attentiveness proved to be an excellent match. However, being himself, Axel somehow was able to counter Roxas's sly tactics with a bit of his own sneaking. Riku easily followed up with Axel's sneaking with a impressive combo of getting Sora distracted for a moment.

Kairi and Namine were currently talking with each other under the shade of a huge umbrella. Kairi's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, hi, Nikooru! Huh? The future plans are going under way soon, kay? It's top secret. I'm sorry that you feel left out. I'm managing just fine, though. Namine's cool too. Oh, okay, bye!"

Namine shoved her feet slowly under the soft and damp sand. She looked up and breathed slowly. Today was a very peaceful and relaxing day. The waves were-SPLASH!

The blonde screamed and shivered as the cold water splashed on her. Kairi looked just as soaked. They heard laughter.

"Ugh…S-Sora! You didn't really have to splash water to get their attention, y-you k-know!" Roxas said between his labored breaths and laughter. Sora's melodious laughter filled the air in response. The girls couldn't help but laugh also.

"Well, I'm hungry!" Sora pouted. "You've been so dazed that I couldn't get your attention. You all suck!"

Kairi rolled her eyes as she took out the heavenly basket of delights. The brunet's eyes widen a considerable amount as he nearly drooled at the beautiful sight. Roxas slapped him across the back to get Sora back to earth. The six of them ate and chat for an hour before swimming in the water again.

Axel smiled as Sora and Riku were going swimming again. Kairi and Namine were desperately trying to get used to the water as they dipped their legs in the water. However, where's Roxas? He looked for the blond and saw some rocks near the side falling down. He went towards it and saw a certain blond climbing the barnacle-covered rocks with his sandals. He quickly followed and saw what Roxas was trying to look at. With immerse curiosity, Roxas was poking at the anemone and examining some mussels and small crabs. The blue eyes were widened with curiosity as it observed the sight before them.

"Roxy?" Axel called out. The blond reeled his head, smile disappearing more faster than a blink of an eye.

"What the hell do you want?" Roxas snarled menacingly. Axel gave him a smirk and shoved his hands in his pockets.

" Whatcha doing?" the redhead asked. The blond turned back to the small pools of water.

"Looking for animals in tidal pools. What else?" he answered dully.

"Looking forward to our date next week?" Axel purred next to the ear of the object of his affections. Roxas shuddered in response. He dipped his foot in a tidal pool for a second before lifting it up, splashing water on Axel.

"Go away. If you're going to get on my nerves, go the hell away. Please."

Axel looked taken back for a second but stood his ground. "So, you like observing them?"

Roxas still looked blank but did not move. "Yeah. Sora likes them too but found them 'too boring' for him."

He pushed himself up and climbed on another rock to keep his distance away from Axel. He looked calm for a second before looking towards the ocean. The blond sighed before kneeling down to pick up an object. He blew on his fist and threw it. Axel rolled his eyes as he heard a familiar silverhead cursed in pain as he suffered the consequences of being too close to Sora.

"What is this squishy thing?" Axel poked at a creature with tentacles with a finger. "It wants to eat my finger!" The tentacles stuck on Axel's finger.

"That would be an anemone. Now if you don't mind, I would like to be left alone." Roxas dead-panned.

The redhead gave him his trademark smirk in response. "I like it here."

"How I wonder why." Roxas muttered as he narrowed his eyes.

"Well, this place is quiet and quite private besides the fact that we ARE the only ones here." Axel's voice dropped down to a husky tone as he leaned towards Roxas. The blond twitched his eye. However, his face heated up as he hopped on another big and slippery rock.

"Hey, there's a crab here, Roxas." Axel nudged his toe at it. The crab mercilessly clamp its claws on it. The redhead yelped and waved his foot. After a couple of shakes, the crab was thrown off and back into the water. "It fucking pinched me!"

"No shit, Sherlock." Roxas muttered bored. "Are you going to go yet?"

"Maybe if you give me a kiss." Axel said with a wink, completely forgetting about the little crab incident.

Roxas's breath caught in his throat. What is this? Usually, he should already have an insult all ready and fired up to go but he couldn't say this time? "N-no, that's okay."

He found himself stuttering and covered his mouth. Axel smirked at this new tone of the blond. He stalked towards him.

"Quite hesitant you are this time, aren't you, Roxy?" Axel made no attempt to hide his snickers but he was happy.

"Why you- Stop!"

Axel took another step towards Roxas. Roxas backed away.

"Axel, dammit! Leave me alone! Go the hell away-Ah!!!"

Roxas's foot somehow slipped on the slippery rock he was standing on. Because he was so occupied with Axel, he forgot to watch his footing. He felt himself falling backwards and winced as he smashed onto the other rocks below. Luckily, remembering his mother's medical teachings, he turned his body so he didn't land on his head. However, it still hurt anyway.

"Oww…." Roxas winced. Axel quickly snapped out of his perverted state and stood on the rock Roxas was standing on.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah, I think." Roxas rubbed his arms before getting up. A screaming pain shoot up his leg and he was forced to land back down on the rocks. "Ugh, why does this have to happen?"

"What happened?"

"I sprained my friggin ankle!"

Axel quickly got down and pressed lightly on the foot. Roxas hissed in pain.

"What the hell did you do that for, stupid?! That hurt!" Roxas yelped. Axel sighed and shook his head. He muttered an apology.

"How are we going to get you out of this shit now then?" Axel asked.

"Erm….." A thought of Axel carrying him flashed through Roxas's head but he shook it away. "I could just climb with my remaining body parts, I guess."

"Yeah right, it's already hard enough where to predict your steps so you won't fall. I'll carry you. I'm bigger than you and I know as much as rock climbing as you do."

"Then, how come you don't know what's an anemone then?" Roxas spat back. He nearly blushed at the thought of Axel carrying him.

"I said ROCK CLIMBING not tide pools. Anyway, we should be heading back. It would be faster and easier for you."

Roxas couldn't help but feel that there was a genuine nice and sweet side of Axel. This side was a bit more pleasant and comfortable to be around with. However, he refused to let the others see that he surrendered to Axel. If Riku saw, he would never hear the end of it. He was so lost in his thoughts that he was caught off guard and was carried in the air.

"What?! Put me down! I don't want a piggy back ride! I can manage it myself! Hey!" Roxas wailed as he flailed his limbs. Axel was quite strong for his being and took no heed to Roxas's complaints or feeble attacks.

"Wrap your arms around my neck so you won't fall." he instructed.

"Wait, what?! I don't-"

"Just do it." Axel's voice dropped down to a scary and dark tone, making Roxas whimper and obey his command.

Like Axel said, they moved quite freely and quick over the rocks. Roxas was very impressed but was still disturbed by the fact that Axel was carrying him. But then again, he was unconscious the last time Axel carried him. However, he was out by then and the others might think he deliberately let Axel carry him, damn it!

'Ugh, my heart is beating faster. This is so embarrassing!' Roxas thought as his face started to heat up.

They went back to the meeting place on the beach. Sora and Riku were out of the water, talking with Namine and Kairi. They turned their heads towards Roxas and Axel. Roxas felt like he wanted to die right there or disappear from shame.

"Oh my god, what happen to you?" Kairi gasped even though Roxas could clearly see that she was trying not to smile. Riku, right next to her, dropped backwards to hide his snickers and laughs while Sora just stared.

"Roxas, what happen?" Namine asked in a fake and soft tone which Roxas obviously fell for. Inside, she was gloating like crazy.

"You fall or something?" Sora asked as he took note at the awkwardly bent foot.

The blond gritted his teeth together in irritation. He must look like an idiot right now, clutching on Axel for dear life. "You could put me down, Axel."

Axel lowered himself down although he did it quite slowly, Riku made sure to note. Sora helped Roxas put his foot in a comfortable position.

"So, what happen, Rocks-ass?" Riku snickered as he waited to receive the juicy bits.

"I sprained my ankle over at the rocks and tide pools when I wasn't looking where I was going." Roxas hissed under his breath.

"Oh I see, you must be really grateful that Axel took the liberty of hauling your fat ass back here." Riku snickered, earning a playful glare from Sora. Roxas's jaw clenched and unclenched.

"Oh shut up, Riku." Axel joined along. "I actually quite enjoyed it. Roxas wasn't that heavy and he was fairly light. Having to touch him in some way was a…..Roxy?"

Fortunately, Axel had enough common sense to turn around and sense the irate aura now forming around Roxas.

"Axel, come here." Roxas said slowly. Axel blinked.

"Eh?" he kneeled down to Roxas's eye level. The said blond scowled in anger.

"Oh, go die somewhere already." Roxas raised his fist. "Such as……HELL!"

Axel's head was pounded into the ground forcefully and painfully. Everyone stared silently and helplessly as Roxas punched his head into the ground. The blond then put his injured foot on the head to keep it there. Finally, Sora broke the silence.

"But Roxas, if you didn't really want him to do it, why didn't you say so?" Sora chimed with innocent eyes waiting for an answer from his brother.

"Well, you see, he-" Roxas was cut off by Riku.

"He what? He offered you and you gloriously took the offer?"

"No! He threatened me!" Roxas nearly screamed.

"Really, what happen to those usual insults and attacks?" Riku snickered as he crossed his arms. This time, everyone was silent even Roxas.

"I-I-" the blond stammered.

"Fine, I understand. Let me guess, he scared you with one of his most rare and overpowering sexual urges and you were forced to do it? That happened to only one person other than you before we moved here." Riku interrupted in a tone which was neither teasing or sarcastic but rather blank.

"Yeah." Roxas said.

"Oh, okay then." Namine and Kairi said. Sora just shrugged. Riku mouthed Roxas with some words. However, he did not understand what the silverhead was trying to say.

"Let's build a giant sand castle!" Sora exclaimed suddenly, nearly giving everyone a hear attack. He stood up and waved a nearby shovel. "All of us should contribute to the building of an awesome fortress!"

The girls stood up as Axel still tried desperately to pull his head from the ground where Roxas was resting his good foot on. Roxas stomp his head back down. Riku walk towards Roxas and kneeled down beside him.

"You owe me." was all Riku said.

"What?" Roxas was confused.

"For saving you from that sticky little situation before." Riku said quietly with a smirk. "I want something in return."

"Pfft, that's your decision. I agree to nothing." Roxas waved it off. Riku narrowed his eyes in brief defeat.

"Five days free of Axel-molesting. I could easily talk him out of perverted things each time. I know him." Riku offered. Roxas sighed; he had to admit, that offer was pretty tempting. However, part of him loved the desired attention…..Gah, don't go there!

"Wait a minute, what do you want in return? And how do I know you'll take your word for it?" Roxas asked, eyeing the other suspiciously.

"One day." Riku hold up one finger. "Alone."

"What?! I don't like you, okay?" Roxas grimaced. Riku rolled his eyes and flicked Roxas's forehead in response.

"No, stupid. Why would I want to go out with someone who's ugly and a dumbass like you?" Riku nearly snarled offended. "It's Sora, you stupid douche!"

Roxas's breath got caught in his throat. His voice diminished into something quiet. Five days of Axel-free for one day of leaving Sora alone with Riku. You've got to be kidding. His grip on power faltered. Axel pulled his head out of the sand and spat out the remaining sand.

"Don't do it, Roxas!" Axel said in panic. He knows about Riku's talented persuasive talking. It masks the total mad man underneath. The redhead has been fooled and talked out of things by the silverhead one of too many times. Riku kicked Axel to make him shut up.

"Well, what do you say? Sora seems to like me anyway. I haven't done anything to him. I spent an afternoon with him alone but not a day." Riku said in a persuasive way. Roxas rethink this. For a couple of minutes, he thought about it. If Sora was okay in an afternoon, he should be able to handle with himself for a whole day, right? Taking a deep breath, he nodded. Riku gave him a triumphant smile.

"All right, I'll follow my part of the deal and you follow yours." Riku said gracefully and smoothly.

"Right…However, let me get my point straight." Roxas's eyes narrowed dangerously and he jabbed Riku in the chest for extra measure. "If you screw around with my brother, I swear I would kick your ass over Destiny Islands and back to Hollow Bastion where your sorry ass belongs. I better not have Sora crying to me, saying that he's pregnant or something because you had your perverted ways with him."

"He can't have a baby, stupid. If he had a baby-" Riku was cut off by Roxas.

"Yes, I know. I would be the dumbass's uncle." Roxas spat out.

"Why are you calling Sora's so-called baby a dumbass?" Riku asked with a raised eyebrow. "Thought you love him."

"Of course, I love my brother. However, it's obvious that the baby is going to be a dumbass. Because, it's a douche bag knocking stupid up. Therefore, since it's douche bag plus stupid, it equals to a hideous dumbass."

"Who's stupid and who's douche bag?" Riku asked.

"Well, I thought it was quite obvious but I guess it isn't for you! Stupid is Sora and douche bag is the idiot who is bitching at me right now!" Roxas yelled out.

"I'm not a douche bag! I'm not bitching at you either! You're the one going bogus and bitching at me because of your own mental insecurities! Sora made be kind of slow but he isn't that stupid either. Kairi was right! You go off topic a lot and you don't watch what you say!" Riku hissed back.

"Screw Kairi, I'm not bitching! I'm using Sora, you, and a dumbass baby as an example to show how horrible things might go between you and him!" Roxas exclaimed in anger.

"Which is why Sora is a boy. You're taking this too far, Roxas." Riku argued.

"I wonder what our child would look like, Roxas." Axel chimed from below.

"Shut up, Axel!" Roxas nearly yelled. "Well anyway, I don't want a brother who has STDs either."

"I don't have STDs anyway!" Riku snarled back.

"Did you even take a test, Riku?" Axel chimed again.

"Shut up, Axel!" Riku stomped on Axel's back. The redhead yelped in pain.

"Do I get my point straight, Riku?" Roxas spat out.

"Yes, I get your goddamn point." Riku suddenly sighed agitated. Sora looked up from the developing base.

"Hey! You three coming? We can't do this alone!" the brunet called out.

"Coming!" Riku cried out. Axel pushed himself up and dusted himself off.

"Man, you two squabble like two cranky old women." comment Axel.

"Shut up, Axel!" Riku and Roxas both shout out at the same time. Riku and Axel stood up and started to walk away.

"Hey, a little help over here." Roxas called out. Riku turned around and glared at him. "You said that you can manage it yourself so walk by yourself, dumbass."

"Oh, sorry Roxas. Nearly forgot. Since you don't like piggy back rides," Axel walked towards Roxas. He laid a hand on Roxas's back and used the other hand and scooped his legs up from underneath with the other. In all, Axel decided to repeat last time's Science incident by carrying Roxas bridal style.

"Wah! No! Put me down! Put me down!" Roxas yelped shocked then blushed. As usual, Axel ignored him and continued to carry him. Riku couldn't help but smirk as he saw a flailing blond in his best friend's arms.

After two hours, the six were able to make a big sand castle but not big enough to satisfy Sora's needs.

"It needs to be bigger like a two story building!" Sora cried out. "Like a mini castle at least."

"It's already up to our chest already, Sora." Riku tried to reason.

"No! Mom said that castles were big! And that we should make one we could go in! Roxas, don't you remember?! When we played in the sand for the first time?!" Sora was now flailing his arms at Roxas.

"Maybe we were able to fit in it because we were maybe…Hmm…I wonder….About six?" Roxas grumbled sarcastically.

"But-"

"Come on, Sora. Roxas is right. There's no way we could make this bigger before the evening. It's already nearly sunset. It'll wash away any way." Kairi explained. As if on cue, a wave came in, soaking all of them and destroying Sora's beloved sandcastle.

"Nooooooooo!" Sora dropped to his knees. "Our sandcastle…."

"It had a good life." Roxas patted his brother on the back then muttered under his breath. "For about five minutes."

"Hey, why don't we watch the sunset? It looks really beautiful." Namine suggested. Kairi's light bulb went off and she snapped her fingers.

"Namine, when we came here when we were little kids with our parents, wasn't there this big ol' humongous tree that we could climb on and had a good view of the ocean and the sun?" Kairi suggested. **(A/N: This tree is the tree where Sora, Riku, and Kairi hang out at on Destiny Islands in the real game.)**

"That tree-" She caught her sister's sharp glance. "Oh, that tree! Of course! We should take Roxas, Sora, Riku, and Axel there!"

"If this tree is so special, let's check it out." Roxas said. Then, he thought of something and pointed to Axel. "However, you are not carrying me again. Sora, help me get up."

"Right!"

Sora help Roxas hobble his way to the tree on Kairi's and Namine's directions. The six soon reached a huge tree which was perfect for climbing.

"Are you just going to sit on the bottom, Roxas?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I have a sprained ankle."

Roxas sat on the ground. Sora, Kairi, and Namine climbed on the tree. Axel and Riku leaned against the strong tree.

"You're right. It's a really comfortable place where there's no people." said Riku. The six stared in awe in the beautiful sunset. Waiting for a precise amount of time, Kairi looked at Namine and received a nod in response.

"You know, there's something else about these trees too." Namine said, catching everyone's attention. She stood up and picked out a yellow star-shaped object. "There's paopu fruit."

"Paopu fruit? What's that?" Roxas asked.

"It's a supposedly delicious and sweet fruit." Namine asked.

"If it's so sweet and delicious, how come you never try it?" Sora asked.

"Because." Kairi added then paused for dramatic effect. "There's a story behind it that was passed down from generation to generation."

"And what's that?"

"They say if you share it with someone. Your destinies would be intertwined forever." Kairi sighed dreamily. "I really want to share it with my special someone someday."

"I think it's a interesting story." Sora said, frowning in thought. He pretend to tap his head thoughtfully. "Hmm, who would I share it with…….I know! How 'bout Riku since he's my best friend!"

Riku coughed nervously as Roxas's eye twitched. Axel yawned and put an arm around Roxas "Well, why don't we try it first, Roxy?"

"Ugh." Roxas elbowed Axel in the ribs but did not peel off the offending arm. "In your dreams."

"If any of us gets together with our special someone, let's celebrate it by coming back here and mashing one divided paopu fruit in their faces. It would be funny and loving." Kairi joked with Namine nodding at her answer. Sora laughed and swung his legs.

"Yeah, maybe we should do that. Let's just hope it's soon so we won't forget about it." Sora chimed in.

"Heck, I can't imagine any of that happening to us, Sora." Roxas snorted.

"You never know, Roxas. Sometimes, the person meant for you is right under your nose." Namine said with a sincere smile. "You never know…."

0.o.0.o.0.o

_Sora's Psychology Help continued(Kairi Pov)_

Topic: Still Roxas's character.

Hey, everyone! Since Sora went to the office to steal some donuts, I decided to fill in. Let me tell you something else though. Although this is quite obvious, please note that Roxas's Mental List is subject to change. Some names will be going up to the next likeable class while some won't and would go down to the untrusting side. Oh, Sora's here! Bye! Gimme a donut, Sora!

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Whew! That was one long chapter that I haven't done in a while! Hope you all liked it! Yes, Roxas's list is subject to change. I'll make sure that happens! Review!


	15. First Date, So What?

New chappie! Yay! This is the time when Namine's plan is revealed to one of her targets! Roxas? Nope, that would be bad! It's Axel!

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother adding this? I don't own KH.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_Sora's Psychology Help (Sora Pov)_

Topic: Kairi's Character

Hey, everyone! This time, I'm going to talk about Kairi. She is a pretty, smart, and supportive friend. That's why I love her…I'm still trying but I noticed something has changed inside of me. I don't what did, though. I do still love her but something is different. I dunno what it is…Ugh, enough of this drama, it makes me sick.

Anyway, Kairi is especially crafty with her work. How do I know this? Hehe, I notice everything. She was trying to do something with me! At first, I was in horror before I realized, it's for my own good! She tricked me into doing my science project early which made me get a good and early grade! Neat, huh? She's so awesome! However, I think I notice a little….that Riku kept sending her death glares or gets uncomfortable around her. I don't know why. What's not to love about Kairi?!

0.o.0.o.0.o.

Ch. 13: A First Date, So What?

Like Riku promised, Roxas had an Axel-free last week of school. To make things even better, it turns out that Roxas's ankle wasn't as bad as it was thought to be. By the end of the week, Roxas was able to walk properly again. The blond laughed at Axel's miserable attempts to dodge Riku's tricks. However, part of him cried for the loss of attention….Ugh, stupid hormones. On the last day of school, Roxas went on yearbook-signing, vowing to remember everyone, and getting shitloads of useless email addresses from people he doesn't even remember being in his classes. He saw Namine but she was talking to Axel. What they were talking about, he didn't know. He decided to leave them alone.

"Okay, Axel, Roxas prefers to eat at places who have sea-salt ice cream as desserts on the menus. He also gets flustered when someone holds his hand." Namine whispered as her eyes darted around the field to look out for the blond.

"Uh-huh. Tell me more."

"Holding his waist makes him blush and stutter a lot for a while. However, for your case, he would most likely beat you up so I suggest that you keep that tip in mind until you and he go further in the relationship. Keep the perverted thoughts in your head mild please, unless you want to eat Roxas's fist. He would blush but add a friendly comment to nullify it right after."

"Alright. Act cool, act a bit on the flirty side, act friendly, and you get the guy, right?"

"You got it." Namine confirmed.

"This date is going to be a cinch!" Axel punched the air in confidence. Namine lightly tapped his arm down and made a quiet sign. Axel nodded but asked another question. "Wait a minute, how do you what's his type and stuff? Where do you get this information?"

"Well, I kinda observed the reactions Roxas gives to you when you do something to you then, I balance it with my own basics so it won't be too extreme and would be more comfortable." Namine explained sheepishly before giving out a nervous laugh.

"What do you get from setting me up with Roxas?" Axel now asked suspicious. Namine's smile fell before looking down.

"Roxas was suffering from a broken heart when he first met you. It didn't help him one bit when you rained an overwhelming shower of love and attention upon him." Namine answered sadly. Axel looked shocked before turning angry.

"Who's the jackass?" Axel asked, narrowing his eyes. Namine took a deep breath before explaining.

"You're looking at her." she replied quietly. Axel stiffened, Namine, of all the people, was the one who broke his heart?!

"I-I can't believe it…" he trailed off/

"He had a crush on me for many years but I rejected him since I only liked him as a friend. Throughout my years of knowing him, his tough and cold exterior is dangerously wearing down. He isn't called the Cold Prince for nothing. So, I decided to-"

"Out of guilt, tried to help him by setting him up with someone so he could be happy, right?" Axel guessed with a finger scratching his chin thoughtfully. Namine nodded vigorously. "Why me, though? Out of all the people you could've chosen." Namine giggled lightly.

"It's a girl thing that goes off. You know how girls seemed to have some kind of sixth sense and stuff? **(A/N: Honestly, I don't believe in this anymore. I tried using "it" and it has failed me, I don't even wanna go into the messy details.) **I knew exactly what Roxas's type was and when I first saw you and your amiable yet extremely loving personality to Roxas, I knew that you would be the one. However, Roxas is not one persuaded easily and easily gets distracted, especially with the role of being the older of twins." Namine explained.

"I am beautiful and sexy in every way anyway. How do you manage to take away any distractions anyway?" Axel questioned as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other in curiosity.

"Well, Kairi has a plan for Riku." Namine answered with a devious smile.

"Namine?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think you should feel guilty at all. You're a good person. Doing it all for Roxas."

"Even if it is for Roxas though, I get some personal pleasure out of it too, you know." Axel stepped back in amazement. Shouldn't you feel jealous or sad for losing the attention of someone who used to admire you? Namine giggled as she read his expression before winking and putting a finger to her lips. "The life of a yaoi fan girl is for me. Remember, fluff comes first then, bed later. The easiest way to win."

"You got that right." Axel smirked before winking back. "Thanks Namine."

"You can thank me by making Roxas happy. You're a closer person to him than you or he thinks." Namine warns lightly.

"I hopes that's true."

Then, the date.....

Roxas, sadly to say, had to hand over Sora to Riku. God knows what Riku might do to him. Axel was also there and Roxas wanted so badly to wipe that silly smirk off his goddamn face. Instead, being the cool guy he is, he pulled his hood over his head and beckoned Axel over. He hadn't said a word, much to Axel's frustration. Out of determination, Axel slung one lazy arm over Roxas's shoulder, making the boy's breath hitch in surprise. Roxas's arm was raised to hit him before Axel knocked him slightly on the head, confusing the boy. They reached their first destination. A small café. Still, Roxas was silent.

"Two please." Axel told the waiter, holding two fingers. The waiter gave them an overfriendly grin and lead them to their table. Obsession for tips these days…

The two ordered a small meal of pasta. Roxas ate in silence, ignoring the frowns shot at him by Axel. Finally, when the desserts, Roxas's dull eyes lighten up with joy. He savored each bite happily.

"Hey, Roxas? Enjoying our date so far?" Axel asked with an arrogant smirk. Roxas looked up before glancing back down. Frowning, Axel groaned and suddenly slammed his hands on the table. Roxas nearly jumped in surprise. "Hey, listen to me while I'm talking to you."

"I would prefer to call this, "a friendly gathering" not a date." Roxas finally said irritated. "Do not interrupt me while I'm eating."

Taking no heed to the warning, Axel began to babble on. "Alright then. Hey, I want to head to the park next, kay?"

"Sure, whatever." Roxas was too lost in his sea-salt ice cream to pay attention. Axel mentally snarled at the offensive piece of food. One minute later, Roxas's eyes fell at the sight of an empty bowl before him. Axel chuckled and pushed his own bowl towards the crestfallen blond who now turned surprised.

"You sure?" Roxas asked as he glanced at the bowl. Suddenly, a waiter came forward and took the empty bowl.

"Yeah, vanilla seems to be more my taste." Axel took no heed to the glare Roxas was giving. The blond shrugged and reached for his spoon in the previous bowl then, realized it's gone! That damn waiter took his bowl along with the spoon! He was so not getting a tip!

"Just use mine, Roxas." Axel said pleasantly with a smirk. Roxas looked for a waiter nearby and it was sorry to say, not one in sight to give him an extra spoon. Reluctantly, Roxas raised Axel's spoon to his lips and scooped up some ice cream and placed it in his mouth. An indirect kiss it was. Axel could barely hold his delight as he realized that. He could tell that Roxas also knew, seeing the flustered expression on his face.

"Why the blush, Roxy?" Axel asked with a devious expression. "It's not like we didn't kiss before, right?"

Roxas pouted and glared as he hungrily ate the ice cream. A few minutes later, Roxas snapped the last of the ice cream and finally, the waiter appeared once more. They paid and when Roxas got up to leave, Axel made a smug remark. "Aren't you going to leave a tip for our nice waiter?"

"Nope." Roxas shoved his hands in his pockets and began to be silent once more. They went to the park silently. Axel, twitching his eye, was extremely irritated. He tried everything to attract Roxas's attention. This tactic that Roxas was using was driving him nuts! Suddenly, Roxas steered off the path.

"Huh? Where are you going?" Roxas turned to him and answered, "Going to one of my special places. If you're quiet, I'll let you stay."

Axel couldn't help but feel like some kind of special person to be able to see one of Roxas's special places, not that Roxas cared, of course. They trotted on the grass for a while before tennis courts were starting to appear. Axel recognized this place from before but it wasn't Roxas's destination. A patch of camellias stood before them.

"Uh, Roxas? What's this?" Roxas turned to him and gave him a sharp look.

"It's a good thing that nobody mowed them down. It would be bad if someone did." Roxas muttered as he stared at them.

"Roxas…What's this?"

"My mom's favorite flowers. She was the one who convinced the mayor to let her plant these. I go here every weekend to visit."

'Oh yeah, his mother died.' Axel remembered. Roxas put a hand in front of Axel's face to signal him not to speak for a minute. A few minutes passed, Axel noticed that Roxas's eyes went blank before Roxas shook himself and nodded for his leave. The two walked on the path. Finally, Roxas stopped his silent treatment. In reality, Roxas was baffled to see his "molester" wasn't molesting him at all today, which was weird. Maybe, Namine was right…Well, it never hurts to be too careful.

"Sooo, care to tell me why you're so quiet today? Is it because of my looks? Is it because you're sexually-aroused by me? Or, you've been sexually-frustrated." Axel add a soft breath into Roxas's ear to emphasize the last one. Roxas stiffened as one of his hands twitched to slap him. Axel noticed this and quickly nullify it with another comment. "Aww come on, who wouldn't like me? With someone as totally sexy and beautiful as me, the everyone would be jumping me any minute now!"

Roxas could have sworn that he saw make-believe sparkles, sparkling off Axel's body. Roxas blinked his eyes before clapping his hand over his mouth. Axel stopped his marvelous speech and glanced at him. Roxas burst out into laughter. He laughed for a few moments before stopping, smiling. That was pretty funny. Axel could only smiled back and leaned towards Roxas. "Anyway, so, with a gorgeous body like mine, there is no way you can resist!"

"With someone as arrogant as you, I could imagine." Roxas replied sarcastically. The two continued walking and talking. Roxas went back to his silent state but Axel quickly found out that friendly talk was the trick.

"So, how's Sora?"

"Pfft, I'm actually surprised Riku didn't spy on him for his own pleasure." Roxas scoffed as he ran a hand through his hair

"It was probably because Sora shut his window or something." Axel closed his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets. Maybe, being friendly with him, was easier than he thought.

"Hey, how did you meet the bastard anyway?" Roxas asked suddenly. Axel laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Add a four-year-old taking over the slide, a prudent and arrogant little prick of a four-year-old, a few name-calling moments, and a broken arm." Axel explained. "I kinda pushed him off the slide at the top which broke his arm. And, I had to carry him back to our parents, well, at least, mine who was talking to his. I said sorry and he lit up all happy like freaking light bulb and badabing badabo! We're friends."

"Wish I saw it." Roxas answered simply. As they exited out of the park, Axel grabbed Roxas's hand. Roxas blinked and whipped his arm back from Axel's grip. He blushed at the contact before staying a foot away from Axel.

"I heard that you used to have a chocobo before, right?" Axel questioned with a smile. Roxas arched an eyebrow with suspicion. How was it, that Axel knew things about his life that he wished to keep secret? Damn it, Sora must have blabbered his loud mouth of his.

"How do you know?"

"Oh, a little birdie told me." Axel answered with a smirk, purposely not mentioning Namine. The pet shop rose in view and Roxas's eyes widen with interest as a herd of baby chocobos started to squawk noisily at the visitors. Axel leaned against the doorway of shop as Roxas chatted with the store owner to see if he could play with the chocobos. Damn, Roxas looked happy and cute right now.

"Like his father, cute animals and meaningful gestures got him. Especially chocobos." a woman with long black hair and an abnormally large chest spoke up behind him. She blinked before letting out a nervous laugh. "Oops, sorry, don't mean to intrude. I'm Tifa, close friend of Roxas's father. I work here. Sorry about disturbing you. You a friend of Roxas?"

"Yeah…" Axel wanted so badly to say "boyfriend" but knew that Roxas would unleash hell upon him. "So, he likes chocobos?"

"Yep, just like Cloudster. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought that Cloud made a younger clone of himself."

"Chocobos…" Axel dazed into a stance of dirty thoughts which involve a certain blond in a skimpy suit with feathers covering his bottom and southern areas with his legs spread apart, begging for him to- WHACK!

"I apologize for my friend's lack of intelligence and porn-filled mind." It must've obviously showed on Axel's face to get whacked on his favorite blond. Tifa chuckled before waving goodbye to get back to work.

"You freaking idiot." Roxas muttered as he pulled Axel by the ear. "Close your eyes."

"Do I get a kiss?" Axel joked deviously.

"No."

"Okay, a FRENCH kiss."

"No." Roxas droned on.

"Kinky sex involving with pet toys in public?"

"Are you asking for it?"

"Do I have to ask for that? Isn't my sexy body's enough?"

"Tell the sexy body to shut that dirty mouth, just close your freaking eyes, sheesh." Roxas gritted his teeth, irritated. Axel closed his eyes. "Now, hold out your hands." Oh, a present.

Axel held out his hands and a moment later, felt a soft and fluffy 'thing' moving in his hands.

"Now, open your eyes." Axel opened his eyes and revealed a baby chocobo squirming in his hands, squawking.

"Isn't cute? Too bad it's squawking a lot, though. Must be because of your ugly and scary face." Roxas joked as he pet the chocobo's head.

"It's not that cute. I had a puppy once that was way- Ouch! Motherfucking bird!" The chocobo bit one of Axel's fingers. Hard. First, a crab, now a stupid bird. He glared at the bird as Roxas let out a giggle or laugh, Roxas would prefer to call it. The chocobo glared back and squawked as if it was laughing.

"It must've got angry with you. Here, I'll take it. " Their hands made contact but this time, Roxas didn't mind. The chocobo stared up arrogantly at the redhead who in return, flicked the baby's head. The chocobo ruffled his feathers and let out a loud call that echoed through the shop. Roxas glared at Axel before putting it back in the pen. After that, they headed out of the shop.

"Gee, I didn't know that you were an animal fanatic." Roxas commented sarcastically.

"I could act like an animal really professionally, though." Axel replied before thinking, 'in bed.'

"Should I put you in a zoo, then, jackass?"

"Oh, Roxy, you are so naïve."

"Do I even want to know what's in that porn-filled mind of yours?" Roxas growled. Axel clapped his hands together. "Yes, you do."

"Uh, no." Axel noticed Roxas's arm twitching again in agitation.

"Just messing with your head, Roxy. I didn't mean it." Axel joked nervously as he sensed Roxas's temper rising once more. Roxas blinked in confusion before letting his arm down.

"You better be." the blond added darkly.

"Hehe." was Axel's answer. "Where to next?"

"Huh? I dunno. Where do you want to go?" Axel was the one who planned the date in the first place, right?

"Speaking of which, I never even went to your house." Axel thought out loud, scratching his chin with a finger. Roxas panicked.

"N-No, my house is currently under cleaning. You wouldn't want to go there. Sora has his toys littered everywhere!"

"Aww, come on! It can't be that bad! If Riku wasn't with me, my house would be obliterated by shit and junk!" Axel assured before holding up one finger. "One time. I wanna see what your house is like."

'Please, oh please, Sora, be home!' Roxas thought hard. The two rerouted their trip and spent the next thirty minutes, trying to get to the blond's house with a desperate Roxas trying to stop Axel.

"Wow, nice place you have here." Axel commented before throwing himself on Roxas's couch. "So, you live with your dad and baby Sora?"

"Ding ding ding." Roxas answered sarcastically before fetching two soda cans from the kitchen. Axel stood up and wandered around the room. He admired the pictures and came upon a picture that showed Roxas and Sora with their parents all together. Aww, Roxas looked so cute. Sora just looked like….Sora. That smile that Roxas held on his face, it was genuine and loving. Axel suddenly wanted to see a smile like that again. Their mother, in Axel's opinion, was one of the most beautiful people he saw in his life. Third, to be exact with him as the first and Roxas as the second.

"Uh, soda?" Roxas's voice startled him before he headed back to the couch. The blond carelessly threw the can at him. Axel caught it as a reflex.

"Pfft, and I thought you live on sea-salt ice cream." Axel snorted before wolfing down on the soda can.

"I do, my dad doesn't let me, though." Roxas muttered before drinking his own can. "You have any siblings or parents, Axel?"

"One." He held up one finger. Taking a break from his can, Axel spoke up. "His name's Reno. He's actually one of the best brothers I could ask for. Our parents died from an illness when I was eleven. God knows what it was."

"Older or younger?" Roxas was baffled at Axel's blunt response.

"Older, of course. He's seven years older than me. He's the one that got my butt all the way from home to here. Seeing that I need my independence and stuff. Kinda annoying sometimes but is actually an angel, compared to Riku." Axel explained.

"Where is he now?"

"University. He sends me letters every week describing the life there. From what I know, he's happy there." Axel closed his eyes peacefully for a second. Roxas realized that he and Axel had a lot in common than he thought. The redhead opened his eyes and caught an album on the table in his vision. He reached for it and opened it. His eyes widen deviously before he cooed at the pictures. "Aww, how cute. Roxy's naked baby pictures."

Roxas suddenly went back to earth and flushed to a deep shade of crimson before rushing over to get the album. "Don't touch that!"

"Aww, but you were so cute!" Axel kept the album out of the blond's grasp as he playfully looked through it some more. Roxas struggled to get it using his arms to hit the redhead but still did not get the embarrassing album back.

"Oh? What's this? Roxas? You wore a princess dress in a school play in third grade! Oh, this is priceless!" Axel guffawed uncontrollably.

"Namine asked me to! It was a Shakespeare play. The guys had to cross dress!" Roxas retorted, blushing like mad.

"Too bad I wasn't there to see it!" Axel joked.

"Urghh!! Axel, give it back!"

Roxas and Axel fought once more before Roxas pushed Axel on his back on the couch before sitting on top of him, punching him simultaneously. "Give it to me now!!!"

"Never!"

Seeing that his punches weren't working, Roxas took off his jacket and began to whip Axel with it. Axel screamed out but still kept the offending album out of Roxas's grasp.**( A/N: I remember doing this to one of my friends once. He hated it. It actually really hurts if you whip hard enough. Especially with the zipper at the end.)**

"Hello, everyone! I'm ho-ome!" a cheerful voice cried out.

"You had fun, Sora?" another voice asked. Riku and Sora. Back from their day together. They both walked in and stopped stiffly as they witnessed something on the couch. Roxas and Axel. Roxas without his jacket on. Roxas on top of Axel. Axel and Roxas. Both sweating and panting as if they were tired.

"I'm totally sorry for…" Sora searched for the right words as he blushed at the sight before them. Riku stifled a laugh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Interrupting your moments…"

Roxas blinked before screaming at Sora in panic. "It's not what you think, I swear!"

"Sure it isn't, Roxas." snickered Riku, crossing his arms and wishing for his camera.

"Aww, come on, Roxas. Shouldn't we tell them about our relationship." Shit, Axel was now in horny/perverted mode again. The redhead dropped the photo album on the floor and his hands trailed all the way to cup Roxas's ass. Roxas stiffened before punching him in the chest with surprising strength.

"WHY DOES LADY LUCK HATE ME?!" screamed out a stressed blond.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

So, review please!


	16. Separation and Bad Luck Sure Sucks

A new chapter! Yay!

Warning: Slight hint of Zemyx for the heck of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or WEWY.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_Sora's Psychology Help (Sora Pov)_

Topic: Axel's Character

Hiya, everyone!! Sora here! Well, today is all about Axel. Axel is pretty cool but not as cool as Riku. To me, Axel is a fun and devious person who loves to joke and play around. He has red hair and these tattoos under his eyes. Totally unique. His hair is kinda like Kairi's….Oh my god, they must be related!!! However, for some unknown reason, Roxas hates him. I really wonder why. Maybe, he's….let's use that big word that Riku taught me! Sex-u-ally-fru-stra-ted! Yeah! It means that you have this odd feeling around someone that makes you get extremely pissed at everyone including the person you have this feeling around with. The only way to cure it, Riku says, is when the person who is giving this odd feeling to you, puts you in a compromising position. Axel is a good person to help my brother. You saw what happen when I got home, remember?

Riku looked like he was choking and his hands were twitching. I felt guilty for walking in on them since the cure for Roxas's odd feeling only works when he is alone. I'M SORRY, ROXAS!!! I'M SUCH A TERRIBLE BROTHER!! YOU HAD THE CHANCE TO HEAL BUT I RUINED IT FOR YOU!!!

(Kairi comes in the scene) _(Kairi Pov)_

I was busy planning out the details to my next master plan in the next room until I heard a loud voice which was presumably Sora's. He was screaming something like, "I'M SORRY, ROXAS!!! I'M SUCH A TERRIBLE BROTHER!! YOU HAD THE CHANCE TO HEAL BUT I RUINED IT FOR YOU!!!" Right…So, being the comforting friend that I am, I rushed in there to see Sora streaming with tears and gnawing on the edge of a piece of tissue. Talk about mood swings. I asked him what was wrong and he stuttered at me in response. Luckily, I took classes to understand the "stuttering" language. It turns out that Roxas was sexually-frustrated. When did Sora even learned that word?! He kept stuttering, telling me that it was his fault that Roxas wasn't able to get rid of the odd feelings inside of him. I patted him on the back, telling him it's okay. All of the sudden, Sora went all happy and bouncy again. Yup, talk about mood swings.

0.o.0.o.0.

Ch. 14: Separation and Bad Luck Sure Sucks

Three things ran through Roxas's mind. Pissed. Bastard. Fish. Wait, where did fish come from?

It's been two weeks ever since his and Axel's little "acquaintance." Thank god Axel didn't make any date offers so far. However, that didn't mean that the perverted offers stop either…

His messy blond spiky hair waved to the right then to the left as he banged his head into his pillow. He was bored to death. Axel was leaving for a week to visit his sibling, Reno. Roxas couldn't rid the image of Axel and his annoying smirk from his head. Stuffing his head under the covers of a red blanket, Roxas was slowly becoming pissed. It was even more annoying that the bastard, Riku taught Sora some very "interesting" words. Riku must've some magical power to change dirty words to innocent words for Sora. Sora now officially thought that Roxas was sexually-frustrated which Riku, for no doubt, encourage to hold on to.

"Uh, Roxas?" Sora's voice called from the doorway softly. Roxas fingered the red blanket and pulled a handful of red threads. The threads were as red and felt soft as Axel's hair….Gah, don't think there. Think of kicking Axel in the balls…Yeah, good thoughts, yeah…

"Roxas? You okay? You been really out of it ever since Axel left to visit his brother." Sora plopped himself on Roxas's bed and sat Indian style. The brunet cocked his head to the side before observing Roxas's position. Sighing, he pulled the covers off the blond. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm being bored out of my wits, right now." Roxas grumbled before pulling the pillow over his head.

"Aww, I'm so sorry. Sexual frustration must be really hard to deal with right now, isn't it? I'm still guilty for walking in on you when you were about to get cured." Sora moaned sorrowfully. Roxas sat back up, irate.

"Ugh, for the last time, Riku is lying to you! I'm not sexually-frustrated! Damn it!" Roxas scowled, seething with anger. Sora immediately raised his arms in defense but then asked, "Then, why are you out of it, then?"

Roxas was taken back as Sora continued to stare in wonder. Something was missing ever since Axel left and he desperately wanted it back. Longing? Missing him? Ugh, no way in hell! Roxas Strife does not miss that motherfucking damned molester!!

_Yeah, right. Think again, you half-minded dumbass. You miss him and you know it so suck up and take it like a man! _

Damn, he hated his conscience sometimes. Sora sighed before getting off the bed. "I'm going to go now, Roxas. I promised to meet up with Riku today."

"Yeah….sure, Bob." Roxas droned, letting Sora leaved the room. He stared into nothing for five minutes before realizing what he said. Oh, shit, Sora alone with Riku?! How did that slip? Damn it, Sora didn't tell him where he was going! This was just great!

_See, what did I tell you, smart ass? You miss him even your stupid twin knows!_

Roxas's eye twitched. "Where in hell did you get the idea that I was sexually-frustrated?"

_Okay, maybe that part was a bit too much but Sora knows that you miss him right now, at least. You think about Axel and you even let Sora go. That ain't like you._

"Argh! Shut up, Bob!" Roxas threw his pillow to the other side of the room in rage.

_Well…like they always say…denial's the first step._

"If you can't say anything nice then, shut the fuck up!" Roxas huffed out.

_Liar…liar….liar……_

Okay, maybe he misses Axel but he definitely, definitely, most definitely, is NOT sexually-frustrated because of him.

Roxas banged his head against the wall. Life does suck. And so does Bob.

_I do not suck. _

"Shut up, Bob." Roxas muttered finally.

See, what did I tell you?

0.o.0.o.0.o

Meanwhile….

_Girls blushed as a potentially sexy redhead with tattoos under his eyes strutted by them. Clasping their hands together, they sighed, wishing that redhead was next to her. Axel took no heed to the lovey-dovey aura swarming around him for he was already taken. A small blond girl walked meekly up to him with twiddling fingers._

"_Hello there." Axel greeted in his suave and sexy voice. The girl blushed deeply before looking up at him._

"_H-hello. I-I was w-wondering….wha-what's y-your name?" she stuttered out, still red. Axel let out a beautiful laugh before replying, "Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"_

"_Y-yes. W-well, would you, I-I mean, g-go out on a date w-with me t-today?" the girl stuttered. The other girls standing by gasped at the blonde's bravery but immediately scowled after. Axel let loose a charming smile before shaking his head._

"_You're pretty cute, what's your name?"_

"_M-Melanie."_

"_Well, Melanie, you seemed to be a bit of my type but, sad to say, I already have someone." Axel looked hurt before patting her on the shoulder apologetically. _

"_A-Axel?!" another young blond called out from the distance with shock and despair laced in his eyes._

"_Roxas?!" the redhead looked shocked as tears began falling off the blond's cheeks._

"_I thought you love me! Now, I find you with you someone else! I'm just not that good enough for you, aren't I?" Roxas sobbed loudly before turning to run in the other direction._

"_That's your boyfriend?! I'm so sorry, I had no idea, I-" Melanie could blabber no more when Axel went rushing after Roxas. Finally, with his dashing speed, Axel managed to catch up with Roxas and grabbed his wrist._

"_I'm just not good enough for you, Axel! I'm sorry!" Roxas cried out, trying to wrench out Axel's grip._

"_That's not true. You're everything to me." Axel pressed. Roxas shook his head furiously, eyes brimming with sparkling tears._

"_No, I'm not! I'm not good enough for you! Leave me alone!" Roxas still tried to wrench himself out of Axel's grip._

_Axel cupped Roxas's chin softly before turning him towards him. "No, you're the only one I love. Roxas…"_

"_Axel…" the redhead wiped Roxas's tears away gently before leaning in for a- _**(A/N: Oh my god, I swear, when I was writing this cheesy lovey-dovey scene, I was laughing so hard! I could NOT imagine Roxas being like this. It ain't possible in my mind.)**

"Oi, Axel! Wakey wakey!" an obnoxious voice cried out. The older redhead pushed his brother off the bed, breaking the blissful dream. Axel groaned and scratched his head.

"Damn it, I knew it was too good to be real." Axel muttered under his breath. He blearily looked up to see his brother looking down on him with a hand. Grabbing the hand, he hauled himself up and sat on the bed, trying to get his full awareness back.

"Sooo……who's the lucky one this time, Axel, yo?"

"Wha-wait, when did I tell you about that?"

"Well, for starters, you were saying some chick's name and you were making out with the pillow, yo." Reno gestured to the saliva-damp pillow. Axel scratched his head before looking offended.

"For your information, it's not just some chick, it's my hot blond neighbor." Axel hissed infuriated. Reno put his hands up in defense.

"Whoa, cool it. Sorry. So, tell me what the hottie is all about, yo." Reno now looked interested. Axel reached for his cell phone on the bedside table before tiredly looking for Roxas's picture. Reno leaned over to see.

"Pretty cute, yo." Reno commented. "Sure picked a good one this time, Axel. But still," the older redhead shrugged his shoulders. "What's with you and blondes?"

"Quiet. This one is so freaking cute. I swear, I could just have an orgasm just by staring at his picture for five minutes straight." Axel's eyes went lovey-dovey with hearts.

"Great. You have a fetish with pictures now. Anyway, this one looks interesting. Lot more interesting than your last picks from before. Let me meet him sometime, yo?" Reno rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Reno. What are you doing today anyway?" Axel snapped before snapping his phone shut before adding, "This is my catch." darkly.

"Sure, sure, whatever." Reno waved it off with a dismissive hand. "Well, I'm supposed to meet up with my other friends today. I don't think you'll be too interested in meeting them, sorry Axel."

Axel shrugged before looking at his phone again. "I'll call Demyx and Zexion, then. They should be happy to see me. How are they anyway, I forgot to call them before I came here?"

"Well, I was thinking about getting some new walls last week since I heard some loud moans and pants from the other side but other than that, Zexion and Demyx are fine. Sure, I have to go now, you take care now, yo?" Reno went out of the room and grabbed a hair band to tie his hair up. "Call me when you feel like the fucking pansy of a man you are?"

"Yeah, yeah sure." Axel let a small smile grace his features. Reno was the best. He tapped in Zexion's phone number first. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

_Hello, this is Zexion. I'm sorry if you're my friend since I'm not able to reach you. However, if you're a stalker or someone going after my close friend, Demyx, consider yourself screwed since I don't like talking to creepy idiots like you. Please leave a message worthy of me hearing after the annoying beep. Especially you, Axel._

Close friend? Close friend his ass, Axel snickered. He knew perfectly well that he and Demyx is an item. He smirked before leaving a message. "Zexy? This is Axel reporting for duty! Yup, that's right! I'm here to visit to give you all my love! Answer back, got it?"

Next was Demyx. He pressed Demyx's number.

_Hey, people! This is Demyx. I like music. Music is life. Music is the crap that holds me together. If you like music, I have a feeling that we'll be great friends. If you don't….I'll make sure to convert you into a worthy disciple of music if it's the last thing I do!! Anyway, please leave a message after the beep, thanks!_

Good ol' Demyx. Axel left a message. "Hey man! It's Axel! I'm here visiting for a week! Answer back as soon as possible!"

For fifteen minutes, Axel waited in bed, twiddling his thumbs. Man, he wished that Roxas was here right now…Wait! Why haven't he thought about it before? Talk to Roxas on the phone! Axel eagerly called Roxas's number (on speed dial.)

"What the hell do you want, Axel?" asked that all-familiar adorable voice of Roxas. Axel felt like he could burst into tears.

"Oh, Roxy! How I dearly missed you!" Axel cried out in fake agony. Little did Axel know that, Roxas faintly blushed at the comment before getting annoyed.

"If you're calling me just for that, I'm gonna tell you to get a life and hang up." Roxas threatened.

"Roxy, how your words wound me." Axel moaned sorrowfully.

"Right…how's your brother?"

"Reno? He's awesome as usual." Roxas felt a slight pang of jealousy. As if it was obvious through the phone, Axel smirked. "What, jealous?"

"You wish." Roxas scowled. The two exchanged insults, well, at least Roxas. Axel continued to bombard Roxas with crazy, perverted, not to mention cheesy comments. Finally, after ten minutes of wasting their lives, they ended the conversation before Roxas said something.

"Axel?"

"Yeah, Roxy?"

"You know, things got an awfully lot quiet minus Sora. It changed so fast on the first day." Roxas blurted out. "It's almost boring and silent."

"Aww, you miss me, Roxy? You're so sweet." Axel cooed in glee. Roxas's breath hitched, realizing what he just said.

"N-no, of course not, I like peace and quiet!" Roxas panicked.

"No, of course you don't. You LONG for me. You love me, don't you?" Axel teased.

"No, I don't and shut up, Bob! I don't miss you, you jackass!" Roxas's voice went even higher, like a girl's. With that, Roxas hung up. Axel blinked before asking to himself, "Who's Bob?"

Ten minutes later, Axel's phone rang. Demyx. "Hey, Axel! Whoa, you're really here?! Great!"

"Yeah, I know, awesome, right?" Axel replied back eagerly. "How's Zexion?"

"Zexy? Oh, he's happy too." Demyx replied although Axel could hear a slight voice saying, "No, I'm not."

"So, where you wanna meet up at?" Axel asked eagerly and happily.

"How about the ramen place that we used to go to when we were in middle school?" Demyx suggested. "Have lunch, Axel?"

"Sure, why not?" With that, Axel headed out to walk to their spot. He smiled and waved when the familiar blond and bookworm came into view.

"Axel." Zexion said quietly. Just like him. The lilac-haired man was always like this. However, Axel and he had been friends for a long time.

"You never change, Zexion." Axel greeted coolly.

"Nice to see you again, Axel! It's been almost, like, forever!" Demyx said cheerfully. The three headed into the shop and ordered their food. Demyx smacked his lips and dug in his ramen eagerly while Zexion sighed before digging in himself.

"Mmmmm…so good.." Demyx moaned as he savored his bit. Axel couldn't help noticing the noises that Demyx emitted as he ate. Imagine if Roxas was like that. Wait, he already was like that with sea-salt ice cream. Axel's mind started to wander into more dirty thoughts about Roxas as he stared at Demyx. Roxas moaning and panting for him…..Yum…..Hehe…

The lilac-haired man slammed his chopsticks on the table and let out an agitated sigh. The slam of the chopsticks dragged Axel out of his pleasurable daydream and Demyx out of the bliss of eating. Zexion did not look happy and pointed his chopsticks at Demyx.

"You. Stop making unnecessary inappropriate noises in public. That's indecent behavior." Zexion ordered firmly before pointing his chopsticks at Axel. "And you. Stop staring at Demyx like you want to eat him. That is also indecent behavior."

"My my, Zexion. Getting a little possessive, are we?" Axel snickered, crossing his arms. Demyx turned a light shade of pink and looked away while Zexion just narrowed his eyes. "Pushing your luck, are you, Axel?"

"Hmph." Axel huffed before turning back to his food. The three ate silently before Demyx spoke out.

"So, how is it in Twilight Town, Axel?"

Axel stopped eating midway and stared at Demyx for a second before processing the question. "Oh. Oh! It's pretty awesome there! Riku is doing just fine and I have a hot and sexy neighbor. That's probably one of the best parts of the town."

"Hot and sexy neighbor, huh? I should've known." Zexion rolled his eyes. "So, what's this 'hot and sexy' neighbor like?"

"Oh? Are we getting jealous, Zexion?" Axel raised a devious eyebrow, putting his chopsticks down.

"No, is it wrong for a friend to ask what the people are like in a new town?" Zexion answered flawlessly.

"Hmph. Anyway, there's this really hot and feisty blond who's my neighbor back in Twilight Town. His name is Roxas. He has a twin named Sora who's a brunet. However, I think Roxas is hotter." Axel said dreamily.

"So, how's Riku?" Demyx asked. Axel chuckled slightly.

"Riku's got a new crush."

"Whoa! Seriously?! It's been years ever since Riku liked anyone and that person was a girl in first grade who gave him cookies each day! This one's got to be good!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Hehe. But here's the catch, he's actually pursuing him longer than a week!"

"Riku was always bi but I never saw him having any interest in anyone. Who's the lucky guy?"

"Sora." Axel answered. "Must be attractive, then. You know how Riku and attractive people go together." Zexion snickered before drinking his soup.

"Here, I have a picture of Roxas and Sora." Axel fished out his phone from his pocket and showed them the picture.

"Not bad, it kind of reminds of Demyx, though." Zexion commented as he examined the picture. "They're both blonds."

"Yeah…" Axel trailed off.

"So, that's Sora?" Demyx pointed to the happy-go-lucky brunet smiling dumbly in the picture.

"Yup, Sora's a looker but has the I.Q. of a flea." Axel commented smugly. "That's Riku's crush for you."

They all laughed heartily before talking some more.

0.o.0.o.0.

Riku met up with Sora in the park.

"Hey, Riku!" Sora waved vigorously as his friend went into view.

"Hey." Riku called back.

"So, you said you want to talk about some things, right?" Riku asked. "Is this about Kairi again?" The silveret added a fake smirk to emphasize it and nearly swooned as a blush splayed over the brunet's face.

"Yeah…I'm thinking about confessing. I think she likes me. I'm positive! She always wants to be around me! I just know it!" Sora exclaimed, saying Riku's worst nightmare out loud. Riku forced out a chuckle before putting a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"You think?"

"Yup, I heard that she's going to one of the clothes shop in town. I promised to meet her in…" Sora tapped his chin thoughtfully before remembering. "Ten minutes from now. I wanted to tell you first and thank you for everything. Thanks, Riku."

Riku smiled before turning concerned. "You sure, though? I mean, no offense or anything but Kairi does seem attached to you but how do you know that she's actually serious?"

" I just know, okay? I can feel it." Talk about cheesy.

"Sora, I-" Riku glanced at Sora's hopeful and love-filled face before shaping his words once more, "I don't want to expose you to the risk of getting hurt. Please, be wise and try thinking it over some more."

However, Sora shook his head and stood his ground firmly. "Kairi and I had been friends since forever. I'm positive that she'll like me back, Riku! Thanks for worrying about me, though!" With that, Sora waltzed into town and smiled idiotically as Kairi came into view. Riku sighed and prayed to the gods with all his heart for pity and luck.

"Hi, Sora." Kairi greeted amiably with warm-hearted eyes. Sora replied back immediately while Riku just gave a friendly and hesitant wave.

"Natural Puppy?" Riku wrinkled his nose. "What kind of shop is that?" **(A/N: Anyone knows where "Natural Puppy" comes from? Say pie.)**

"It's one of my favorite shops, so shut up and let's go in." Kairi stuck her tongue out and went in with a love-sick Sora trailing after her. For the next thirty minutes, Kairi went twirling in and out of the dressing room in every pink, blue, or red dress imaginable. She only stopped to asked them if it was good which made Sora, no doubt, nod his head like a fucking possessed demon bobble-head. Riku snorted and stared out the window. Finally, Sora stood up when Kairi was paying for the things she wanted. Jesus, how much money does she have in that little pink wallet?!

"Uh…Kairi? I have something to tell you." Sora fidgeted nervously, Riku had to stifle a snicker.

"Yes, Sora?" Kairi turned to him, whipping her silky red hair. Bleh, how Riku hated her. Unbeknownst to him, he was unconsciously sending death glares to the girl.

"I like you. I really care about you." Sora blubbered out. Kairi let out a harmonious laugh before smiling at him.

"Really? You know I love you too, Sora." Riku could've sworn that his heart had broke in numerous pieces. Unfortunately, it showed on his face and Kairi had to stifle a giggle but the silveret was behind Sora, thankfully, so he did not see.

"Y-you do? I'm so glad." Sora blushed a full shade of red.

"You're like a brother I never wanted, Sora. Of course I love you, what made you doubt that?" Kairi asked, feigning innocence. This was true but it broke her heart to see Sora's shocked eyes turned into sorrow.

"W-what? No, Kairi, I mean I like like you." Sora explained on the verge of panic. Kairi placed a look of forlorn on her face before trying to mask it up.

"Well, um, Sora, I-"

"You don't like me back in that way, don't you?" Sora answered darkly, switching glances between the shop window and the girl.

"Well, Sora, you see, I love you but not in that way. I'm….I'm…..really, really,-" Sora looked up at her and gave out a sad attempt of looked like to be a smile. "Oh, I promised to meet up with Roxas in ten minutes. I better get going, he's going to have my head. Haha." He let out a stuttering laugh. "Bye!"

"Sora, I-"

But Sora was already running out of the store. Riku immediately followed. Kairi shook her face and looked at his direction in pity. God, this must be how Namine felt. Darn it, this makes matchmaking even tougher.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

So, Sora is not doing so well, is he? Review, please?


	17. The Truth Really Bugs Ya

I'm so, so, so sorry for being late! Well anyway, nuff said, here's the new chapter! You know what I notice? When I look back when I start this story, I noticed so many flaws in the last chapters that it almost made me cry. I'll fix 'em after this. Proves how much this shitty story improved. Lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or Disney.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_Sora's Psychology Help (Sora Pov)_ Wait, scratch that, it's _(Kairi Pov)_

Topic: Namine's character

Hi, everyone. This isn't Sora. This is me, Kairi. Before I start talking, let me explain a few things. First, please, please, please don't kill me. I just don't like Sora that way. I'm really sorry for making Sora sad which is the reason why he isn't here this time. So, I'm going to substitute for him. Namine is my twin sister. However, I'm the older one by two minutes. Oh, and about the eyes, it's just some freakish gene work. Pay no mind to it. Though, she loves to draw and go on adventures. She likes yaoi and would like nothing more than to see Roxas together with Axel which she mentions that it's getting close. Roxas is at the stage of denial even though his mind insists that he likes Axel. It makes me wonder what Sora's reaction to Riku is going to be. I know Riku likes Sora. Just how long is it going to take Sora to know is a wonder to me….Anyway, Namine is quite a courteous girl and loves Roxas the way I love Sora. After all, both of us grew up with them. She seems to have a fetish for the color white. Her room is white. She wears white. Yeah….

(Namine comes in the scene)

Namine? What are you doing here? She blinked excitedly like she had something to tell me. She leaned in and whispered something in my ear. Yeah, she tells me everything. My eyes shot wide. It turns out that she needs my help. She found out shortly after Sora's rejection that Roxas was busy hitting his head against the wall at home, screaming every obscenity known to man to a guy named…Bob? Okay, this is just plain weird. Namine was worried that "Bob" might be a competitor for Roxas's affections. Ugh, I wish I could help her but my hands are kinda full. Sorry, Namine.

0.o.0.o.0

Ch. 15: The Truth Really Bugs Ya

Sora smashed his hand into a tree as salty tears flowed from his eyes. Surprising strength for a happy-go-lucky boy like him. Riku's eyes softened in pity as he wished that he could just comfort Sora in his arms. "R-Riku?"

"Sora, are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I…I was such a fool." Riku could see the tears soaking into the wood of the tree. "I-I should've l-listen to y-you. M-Maybe, I wouldn't f-find out the truth."

The silverhead looked away guiltily. He didn't know that Kairi was going to reject him. He just wanted to take Sora for himself and now, this happened. "Sora…"

Sora wiped his tears on the back of his hand before attempting to smile. "If Roxas could move on, then…." He gave a sincere smile. "I should be able to too."

Riku patted Sora awkwardly on the back. "Atta boy, that's right. Move on." "Thanks for everything, Riku. It must've been really hard for you to listen to my annoying rants about Kairi, wasn't it?"

'Damn right, it was.' Riku thought but he dare not say it out loud. "No problem, Sora. After all, we're friends."

Suddenly, Sora threw his arms around the silverhead. Riku looked shocked for a second before hugging him back. "You're a really good friend." An unknown yet warm and loving feeling bubbled up in the brunet's stomach. Sora separated from Riku, much to Riku's dismay. His tone became playful. "Say, since you know a lot about this romance stuff, do you have a crush on someone?"

Riku blinked before shaking his head. "Never." That was a lie. Unfortunately, Sora suspected it. The boy grinned at his friend teasingly.

"Aww, you do have a crush!"

"No, I don't." Riku protested in offense. He turned around swiftly before walking briskly. Sora laughed and skipped up to him. Smirking, he playfully poked his friend's shoulder. "Who's the lucky one? Who's the lucky girl?"

"No one, Sora. Just leave me alone." Riku answered a bit too forcefully. Unfortunately, Sora looked taken back before apologizing. "Sorry, it must've been too personal for you."

Riku slapped a hand on his face in aggravation. "No, Sora, it isn't like that."

"Why can't you tell me then?" Sora asked, bending his body towards Riku. "I told you the girl I like. Can you tell me who you like? Unless…" Sora's face became sorrowful. "You've been rejected by her or she liked someone else." Suddenly, Sora's face contorted into panic and offense. "It's not Kairi, is it?"

"No, hell no! It's not Kairi." Riku nearly screamed, making Sora cringe in fear. Never that bitch. Never that bitch who stole nearly all of Sora's affections. He scowled under his breath as Sora looked at him in worry.

"You hate her that much, Riku?"

"No, I hate her even more then- I mean, she's not exactly my type."

"Oh, who is it then?"

"Uh-"

"Selphie?"

"No way, she's crazy and-"

"Namine?"

"Now wait just a min-"

"Nikooru?"

"Did you see me even talk to her-"

"Yuffie?"

"Okay, seriously, I-"

"Olette?"

"No-"

"Fuu?"

"No, I don't even-"

"Sally?"

"Okay, who the hell is-"

"Oh dear, I'm running out of names. Is it….Tifa?"

"I don't remember having any preference for older-"

"Lucrecia?"

"The creepy neighbor down the street? Oh, hell-"

"Fugly?"

"Why are you mentioning animals now-"

"The pink-haired girl that we see who always loves to plant flowers?"

"Sora, that's not even a girl. That's a guy."

"Really? I didn't know that. How about-"

"The person that I like isn't even a girl." Riku interrupted rudely before paling. Oh shit, shit, and double shit. What did he just say?

Sora stared at him in shocked eyes for a minute in silence. Riku laughed sheepishly as he masked his terror as Sora's eye twitched at him.

"You must be some kind of therapist then. Even if you were gay, you knew exactly how to handle the love a straight person. Amazing! I want to be like you, Riku!" Sora squealed in admiration, making Riku nearly fall in shock. His sweat dropped as he watched the sparkles of admiration radiate off of Sora's body. He chuckled softly in confusion.

"I would rather use the term, bi. I like girls too, you know. So, you don't have a problem with me being, you know, liking boys?"

"Nope!" Sora exclaimed gleefully. "After all, you're the one who told me that Axel was gay and was pursuing after Roxas, right? So, why should I get mad at you? As long as there's love in an relationship, it hardly matters about the gender."

Riku stared at him as Sora continued with a sincere smile. "Love is a beautiful thing that can happen between any two people no matter who they are."

Flashback:

"_Eww, Mommy!" the two seven-year-olds ran back frantically to Aerith. With concern, she asked them softly, "What's wrong?"_

_Sora sniffled before shuddering. "Me and Roxas just saw a man kissing another man. That's weird."_

_Roxas nodded in agreement before pointing a finger at the gay couple's direction. Aerith laughed softly before lowering Roxas's finger. "Let them be. They look like that they love each other dearly."_

"_But, Mom, they're both guys! There's no girls. You told us that love existed when a man and woman felt something between them." Roxas protested. Aerith smiled again and cocked her head to the side._

"_Roxas, you kiss your brother good-night. What difference does it make? As long as there's love, nothing else matters."_

"_Well, that's because I love Sora. He's my brother." Roxas clenched his tiny fists._

"_See? That's family love for you. Their love is similar except it is romantic. You'll understand when you're older."_

"_Bleh! I don't like this! I don't love anyone except Mommy, Roxas and Daddy!" Sora stuck out his tongue in disgust. Laughing, she held both Sora and Roxas's hands._

"_You won't understand now but maybe when you're older." Aerith explained sincerely. "Love is a beautiful thing that can happen between any two people no matter who they are."_

"_No matter who they are…." Sora and Roxas echoed before blinking dumbly bemused. She tightened her grip of her two sons in reassurance. "No matter who they are."_

Flashback ended

"So, who's the person you like, Riku?" Sora asked good-naturedly. "I won't get mad."

Riku glanced briefly towards him before looking straight ahead. He took a deep breath. "His name starts with an…S. He has…..brown spikes that stick up all over the place. He has a smile that makes me happy too."

"Hmm…" Sora tapped his chin in thought before looking at Riku in shock. "You-you like?!"

This was it. There was only one person who fills in those traits. It was Sora. Riku prepared himself for rejection.

"Sam?!" Wait, what?

"Uh, who?"

"I didn't know you liked a first-grader. His name starts with an S. His smile makes me happy. I babysit him sometimes before. He's a really friendly kid. But, your description of his hair is pretty vague. He has brown hair but they're not spikes. They're just straight locks. But, I didn't he was your type." Sora said naively as he looked up towards the sky thoughtfully. Riku's eye twitched involuntarily. How dense can Sora be?!

"You dumbass! You're the boy that he likes! How stupid can you get?!" a voice called out. Sora and Riku both turned to see a community volunteer, cleaning the park.

"Err….who are you?" Sora's eyebrow rose in confusion. The volunteer had blond hair and a piece of straw in his mouth.

"Cid. I'm talking to you, Brownie! How stupid can you get? A guy just confess his feelings for you and you don't even know it! God gave you a brain, make use of it, you damn kid!" Cid yelled out before stomping away, leaving Sora and Riku dumbstruck. Sora blinked before slowly turning to Riku.

"Is this true? What he said?" he whispered softly. Riku stiffly nodded. Sora refused to meet his eyes as he walked along. During their walk in the park, neither of them said a word.

"Uh, Riku?" Sora finally said. His head was spinning. He was first rejected then, received a confession. This was all happening too fast!

"Sora, I-" Riku was reluctant to meet his eyes until another thing happened.

"Whoo! I'm the Green Power Ranger! Whoo!" a kid shouted out, waving a stick frantically in his hand. He whizzed past Sora and Riku. However, the stick hit Sora off balance and into Riku. Grabbing on the silverhead frantically for balance, he clutched onto Riku's shirt. Sora's lips accidentally met Riku's clumsily as he bumped into Riku. Riku blinked before hugging Sora and kissing back. Damn, kissing Sora was better than he imagined and dreamed of. Sora blinked before realizing what was happening. His mind screamed for him to get away but a more gentle voice froze him where he stood. Everything went blank after that.

Riku frowned when Sora was not responding or pulling away. He pulled away and groaned when he had an unconscious Sora in his arms. He glared into the direction of the "Green Power Ranger." Stupid kid.

He placed a hand under Sora's thighs and another hand on his back before walking back home. Sora just had to pass out.

0.o.0.o.0.

Roxas kept himself busy with the most sane way to deal with his problem. Screaming ballistics and hitting his head against the wall.

_Take it like a man, you whiny little prick. You like him._

"No! No, I don't!"

_Yes, you do. You think about him nearly all the time. He may be a pervert but you like him_

"Shut up, Bob! You don't know anything!" he screamed. He continued to argue with his conscience, not noticing that his window was open. Outside, Namine was walking towards his house, wanting to ask him to go to the ice cream parlor with her. However, as her "innocent" ears heard something coming out of Roxas's window, she had second thoughts about it and left. Her thoughts ran through her head in a jumbled mess. To tell you the truth, she had no idea of how to plan the next step. She already talked with Axel. Hopefully, he'll come up with something.

Roxas repeatedly banged his head against the wall, trying to rid the voice in his head. Maybe, he really does hear voices! Why is it that he keeps thinking about Axel? Now always blushes when he talks or hangs around Axel? Ugh, these damn hormones of his.

_Hehe, victory is mine._

Roxas groaned in annoyance. Bob was the messed-up version of Jiminy Cricket from Pinocchio.

Meanwhile…..

"So, you got the hots for your blond neighbor, what to do, what to do…" Demyx trailed off, stroking his make-believe beard. He closed his eyes in deep thought. "As a hopeless romantic, what should you do?…."

Axel's eye twitched in annoyance before slamming his fists on the table, making Zexion jump. "Cut the crap, Confucius! Just tell me how you handle with love!"

"Hmm, this is quite a hard task." Demyx turned to Zexion. "Do you have any ideas?"

Zexion grunted in response before going back to reading his book. Demyx's light bulb went off and he pumped a fist in the air.

"I got it!" Axel turned to Demyx excitedly. His eyes widen as he wait to hear Demyx's idea.

"Why don't you try to seduce him the way I seduce Zexy?" the blond proposed happily. Axel faltered short. The way Demyx and Zexion got together was utterly outrageous.

"Idiot. It was only by pure luck that it worked." Zexion muttered quietly. Axel rolled his eyes. Oh, how he remembered it.

The story of how Demyx and Zexion got together was rather quite odd. To put into basic words, Zexion was sexually-frustrated. Demyx was sexually-frustrated without knowing it. Demyx would try to hit on Zexion by whining at him for more alone time. Zexion would knock him in the head with a book. This went on for many weeks until Demyx got the stupid idea of using the cheesy move of singing in front of his beloved's window. Although, Zexion hate to admit it, Demyx's voice was mesmerizing. You could say that he fell in love with Demyx's voice which came into good use right after the song. After singing a love song, Zexion immediately let Demyx into his apartment and proceeded to screw Demyx's brains out to no return and admitted his love for him in the end. Ah, the joyous beauties of love. Yep, that was how they got together. Short and weird yet true.

Axel considered the idea and pictured himself singing in front of Roxas's window. "Wow, that's a really good idea."

All he had to do is sing and badabing, badabo, Roxas is all his. He started to daydream about it before Zexion sighed, rolled up his book, and smacked Axel in the back of the head. "That was only because Demyx can sing. You can't sing if your life depend on it. In fact, anyone with common sense, would wish for a gun to shoot, not you, but themselves to spare their ears. They would die happily if they don't have to hear you. You sing like a constipated warthog who is trying to imitate a bird call. So, don't sing. I doubt that Roxas would come to your open arms after that. You WILL suffer from rejection and embarrassment. You WIL break the poor boy's eardrums. And, you WILL not sing unless I say so which I won't until hell freezes over."

"Aww, you're so mean, Zexy. Let Axel try." Demyx whined. "All he needs is a little encouragement and some practice."

Zexion narrowed his eyes in distaste. "I highly doubt that. Especially after the little incident in seventh grade with the karaoke machine. That was when I thought I heard the voice of the devil for the first time."

"Gee, you're so supporting." Axel scowled offended.

"I'm only stating the truth." the lilac-haired man answered matter-of-factly. "Try to take him out and do something normal which does not include making out or sex. I know you too well. That ought to make him warm up to you."

"As if you did something normal for the first time with Demyx." Axel snickered, crossing his arms. Zexion glared at him before whacking him across the face with a book.

"Shut up and take my advice."

"I dunno, Zexion. ..It seems like a good idea to me." the redhead answered doubtfully. Axel's hand started to move slowly towards his pocket for his phone. That was the only way to get Roxas to hear from him without losing an arm or a kidney. Hmm, what song though? Ah! Got it! Zexion slapped a hand on his forehead before turning to Demyx.

"There's no use." he hissed at the blond mullet teen. "Get me a pair of headphones before I bleed to death."

"Axel?" greeted a voice. Axel gasped in surprise and glee. Roxas's voice was neither angry and annoyed! He was making some progress!

"Hey, Roxy!"

"Why the hell are you calling me now?" There came the little feisty tone again!

"Well, I've been practicing something that I want you to listen to." Axel proposed, ignoring the mental knives from Zexion stabbing his back.

"Don't you dare, Axel Fujiwara!" Zexion cried out. "My ears! My windows! Please!" **(A/N: Lol. OOC moment for Zexion.)**

"Axel, who's that?" Roxas asked as his eye twitched at the random voice. Axel laughed sheepishly before making Zexion shut up with a flick of his middle finger.

"Uh, just a friend of mine. If it isn't much, can you listen to something for me?" Axel asked, nearly unable to contain his excitement.

"Err…sure?" Roxas raised an eyebrow pensively. He had a bad feeling about this but immediately pushed it away. What was with him these days?

_You like him._

And shut up, Bob.

Axel cleared his throat before opening his mouth.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please, oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let go… _**(A/N: Yep, that's right, folks. Axel singin' the famous KH song, Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru. When I picture him singing it, it makes me laugh. Try picturing him singing it to Roxas. It's hilarious.)**

Roxas's poor ears cried in agony as he slowly pulled his cell phone away from him. That. Was. Absolutely. The. Worse. Voice. He. Ever. Fucking. Heard. Unbelievable. Axel ruined a perfectly good song. The blond wasn't even sure if it was really Axel singing because to him, it sounded like a dying animal who cried helplessly for help. It was really, really, sad.

_You're giving me_

_Too many things_

_You smiled at me and said,_

"Axel, please stop." Roxas panicked. His eardrums are going to break at this rate.

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said, "No,_

_I don't think life is quite that simple."_

"AXEL, STOP THE FUCKING SINGING!!" Roxas screamed out in pain. Demyx who didn't had any headphones at the time, shook his head. "Poor guy."

However, Axel was too busy singing to listen. By the time when the torture stopped, Axel smiled. "So, do you like it, Roxy?"

Silence soon followed, making Axel suddenly go unpleasantly cold. "Uh, Roxas?"

_On the other part of the phone line_

"Roxas? Roxas!" yelled out a voice. That voice belonged to Cloud. He shook Roxas gently before realizing he was unconscious. He groaned before picking up his son. Banging his head against the wall ought to do that to you. "You idiot." He went out of the room to get a wet cloth before coming back. He picked up his son and set him on the bed before laying the wet cloth on his forehead. He looked on the ground to see the cell phone and…was that blood on the floor? Cloud's eyes followed the trail of blood which led to….Roxas's ears?

_Back to Axel_

Axel cried and whimpered before hanging up on the call. "Roxy didn't like my singing."

Seeing that the coast was clear, Zexion took off his headphones and walked over. He crossed his arms and shook his head. Demyx came over and patted him on the back in pity like a mother to a crying boy. "Aww, don't worry, Axel. They'll be other chances. It's getting late, maybe, you'll think of something when you sleep."

"I highly doubt that, Demyx. You know how dreams and Axel goes together." Zexion snickered before rubbing Axel's back. "I told you so, you idiot."

"Aww, you're so mean, Zexy. Have, at least, a little pity on him." Demyx whined, pointing at Zexion in accusation. The said person sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "To me, Axel has to find an idea on his own. He can't consult us to help."

"Eh?" Axel was now interested. Zexion rolled his eyes and continued.

"This is Axel we're talking about. He has many flaws that repels all possible suitors for him."

"Gee, thanks." Axel scowled. Ignoring, Zexion continued to speak.

"However, he also has a number of qualities that attracts suitors as well. And there's no one else better than him that can put those qualities to best use. So, he'll have to figure out something how to attract this 'Roxy' by himself." Zexion explained matter-of-factly. Demyx and Axel blinked in admiration at Zexion's explanation. Grinning, Axel's motivation jumped up again.

"Alright, I'll try to figure something out." Axel yelled out triumphantly with Demyx cheering. "Yeah, Axel, go! Go!"

He thanked his friends for the help before leaving. He went back to Reno's apartment and glanced at the time. There's still one hour before Reno was back. He stopped and thought about some ways to attract Roxas. With out Namine. Or Demyx. Or Zexion. Hmm? What would be a good way? Hmm….

"Hey, Axel, I'm….back?" One hour passed when Reno came back only to find Axel sprawled on the floor in exhaustion.

"I can't think of anything…." Axel whimpered before pounding his fists on the floor in frustration. "Roxy…"

"Axel, you okay, yo?" Reno kneeled down to comfort his brother. Axel got up and punched the wall with an angry fist.

"Reno, how do you win someone's heart?" Axel asked desperately. Reno's sweat dropped at the question.

"Eh?" Reno was confused.

"You already know who I'm after this time, so can you help me?" Axel said before looking away. "To tell you the truth, I don't know much about Roxy even though he's my classmate."

Reno scratched his head in thought before speaking. "Just how many dates did you and him go out on?"

"One."

"That's too little even though you're his classmate. Take him out for at least two more or something, yo." Reno frowned and shook his head. "Anywhere for one more. The first is for a more better understanding of each other. Second is for a more close bonding with each other. And the third is for sealing that bond, yo. It's a three-step process. You can't expect to get a chick with just one date if you're not me, yo."

Ignoring the arrogant comment. Axel took Reno's idea into consideration. All he had to do was to take Roxas out on two more dates and strike up the right conversation. Remembering Zexion's words, Axel decided to use the limited information he had about Roxas to make a new pleasant date. Hopefully, the second date would work out better than the first. Also, note to self, never ever take Roxas back to the pet shop. Evil baby yellow demon birds….

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

So, there you have it. The next chapter. Review!


	18. One Missed Call XD

Yay, new chapter. I'm kinda sluggish and sad, not to mention, pissed. I had an idea for what's going to be for the next chapter and wanted to write it down in one to two weeks but shit happens. I wrote my ideas down and being the forgetful idiot I am, I lost my notes for this story as well as the other three stories. That just plain suck and I had to come up with a new idea which is not-so fabulous like the last one. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or the movie mentioned in the chapter.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_Sora's Psychology Help (Sora Pov)_

Warning: Sora gets a little depressed at the beginning before switching to happy mode. Watch out for Sora's little rant. It's extra long.

Topic: Let's use another big word. Ho-mo-sex-u-ality.

Like I said before, love is a beautiful thing that can happen to two people no matter who they are. When I was little, I didn't quite understand that. However, ever since Riku came along, I think, now I do. I always thought I liked Kairi but somewhere, in the back of my mind, I knew that something was off. It was like…she had something that prevented any relationship from happening. Riku was a different case though. I feel kind of guilty for not ever noticing him.

When I was unconscious, I found myself thinking about nothing but Riku. I didn't realize I liked him until after I got knocked out. Maybe, I just had unconscious feelings for him. I, Sora Strife, is actually in love with Riku Niwa. I must've told him accidentally after I woke up because I found myself kissing him. Now that I really felt what kissing Riku was really like, I wish I didn't pass out in shock. It felt kind of good. I'm really glad that I don't really have to do anything since Riku took over for me. Kissing Riku was something that I really enjoyed. I feel kinda embarrassed. What I like about the kiss? Let's see…..

First, it felt so right. For one thing, it was better than any of the dreams that I had about kissing Kairi. Wait, not that I had any dreams about her anyway! Second, I felt a better connection with Riku when I kissed him. Why? It's just some kind of instinct of mine. Third, that wet thing he puts in my mouth when we're kissing. I dunno what it was but my tongue seems to react to it violently. Not that I mind, of course. It felt good.

The only bad thing about it? Well, I guess the window of Riku's house was open because my brother popped out of nowhere and began yelling at Riku. Oh dear. Namine's behind him, trying restrain him. Unfortunately, all good things have to end for Riku ended the kiss and began to argue with Roxas. My brother was yelling something on the lines of, "Riku Niwa, you are a dead man! How dare you taint my brother by seducing him into your naughty ways! You dirtied my brother's mouth with your tongue! Why, why?!"

Oh, so that wet "thing" that Riku put in my mouth was his tongue. Ohhhh….. Man, Roxas is really mad right now. I felt scared. Then, I remembered. Riku told me because he was sexually-frustrated. I better tell him to try kissing Axel using the tongue. It could help.

0.o.0.o.0.

Ch. 16: One Missed Call XD

Roxas curled up in his bed as he thought of Ax-er, the perverted bastard. Tomorrow was the day when Axel would be back. Roxas dreaded the feeling rising in his gut. It wasn't rage or annoyance but rather, anxiety? Anxious for the redhead's return? To make matters worse, the blond found himself looking forward to the redhead's date. Just great.

Ugh, at this rate, he's going to be slowly sinking down to mental insanity again like last time. He doesn't like Axel but why does his conscience say something else?

_Cause' I can read you like a freaking book. You just don't want to admit it._

That didn't need to be answered, Bob. Anyway, Roxas leaned against the wall and tried to take his mind off of Axel. It was much more difficult than he thought. Way more difficult than before. Especially when now, he's taking the pyromaniac's features more seriously like his green eyes and voice. God, his eyes are so mesmerizing- Straying off topic!

"Ugh, how am I going to get through this?" Roxas sulked in aggravation. Then, an idea popped into his head. "I know, think nice thoughts like….beating up Axel with a bat to death!"

He closed his eyes in contentment as he dreamt of Axel being bludgeoned to death with a bat but soon realized that his idea was strayed and was replaced with a more friendlier image of kissing Axel instead. Snapping his eyes open, the blond's face paled as he breathed out frantically. Calming his breath down, he shook his head. "Okay, bad idea, Roxas. Think about something else like slapping Riku across the face multiple times to make him cry and crawl all the way back to Hollow Bastion. Yeah…good thoughts…"

However, when he tried thinking about that, something else popped out. The traumatizing image of Sora making out with the said silverhead bastard. That image somehow lead back to his thoughts on kissing Axel. Back to square one. Again. To make matters even worse, Sora moved to Axel's side. Wait, was Sora even on Roxas's side from the start? Anyway, thanks to Riku, Sora is openly encouraging him to go with Axel and get laid. Roxas sighed and ran his hand through his spiky yellow hair.

"How can Sora see that I'm sexually-frustrated? I'm so not!" Roxas yelled to himself, punching his blue pillow.

_You know, I think I actually believe the idiot's words. You're mad all the time. You think of Axel all the time. I'll give you a range of one week before wet dreams start ambushing you in your sleep. Better take more cold showers to get rid of some boners, eh?_

"That will never happen!!"

_Unless, you get laid in one week. _**(1)**

"Ugh, shut up, Bob!" a blushing blond screamed before banging his head against the wall again. He was too busy sulking in his mental emo corner when footsteps came from the stairs and went into his bed room.

"Something wrong, Roxas?" the older blond asked, reaching out for his son before realizing that his son's mind left his body and was left to babble gibberish. There was something broken in his mind, he tells you. Cloud shook his head and sighed. Kids these days and their dramas.

Meanwhile….

Namine leaned against the window frame and stared out towards the horizon. She closed her eyes and drifted deep in thought of her theory and plans. Her observations lead to a detailed essay of her subject and his partner's changes. It went something like this:

_Step four is almost completed. The subject's (Roxas) stability is wavering and doubts for his hate for his partner (Axel) was rising at an alarming rate. The subject's mentality is slowly decreasing as a consequence for hitting a stage of denial. The subject is slowly becoming somewhat bipolar and delirious like one on drugs. If using the example of a person and their addiction with drugs, the subject's desperation of escaping from his desire of being with his partner is like a person trying to quit drugs. In technical terms, his partner IS his drug. A rather powerful drug that attracts a person and keeps them on their leash until they slowly sink into mental insanity. The changes that I saw were incredible. From a angst-ridden introvert, he transformed into a lively and somewhat more happier person. The subject's partner also went under some changes. While the subject's mentality and doubts are risen, the subject's partner is starting to see beyond his old insights which focused on lusting after the subject. The subject's partner becomes more understanding of the subject's critical condition of suffering from emotional damage from a previous romantic encounter. I cannot say if the partner can manage to keep the subject's mental and angst-ridden urges at bay but I do believe that the partner can repair the emotional damage that the subject has suffered from. However, this will prove to be difficult for the partner since his reckless and over-confident tendencies seem to distance the two apart. Luckily, I managed to give some tips to the partner in winning over the subject. I could only hope and pray that the partner can put that invaluable information to good use. I am positive that this operation will be a great success despite of some of its faltering moments. I wish the best of luck to the subject's partner. _

After finishing her observation mental essay, she opened her eyes again and stared towards the ceiling for a few moments. Then, she looked back towards the window and saw the sunset. It will be tomorrow when Roxas goes on his second date with Axel. She glanced at her white clock. It will be in the next nineteen hours when the blond goes with Axel for the second time. Namine's blue eyes soften in thought for a moment before shifting her position and getting off the window frame. "How long will it take, Axel? To win Roxas over?"

The next day…..

"Roxy!!!!" Axel cried out in pure joy and happiness as he flung himself at his beloved blond.

"H-hey." Roxas stuttered in discomfort before sidestepping to dodge the redhead. Recovering quickly, Axel jumped, er, glomped Roxas excitedly and somewhat in relief.

"I missed you so much, Roxy!" Axel yelled out in glee, hugging Roxas's slim body tightly as if Roxas was going to disappear if he let go.

"Err, missed you…too?" Roxas said hesitantly, turning away to hide a blush spreading across his face. His mind screamed in agony, 'Why are you letting him hug you?! You should push him away now! What happen to that cool attitude of yours?! You're hesitant this time! What's wrong with you, Roxas?! Roxas!!!'

His thoughts scared him a bit before trying to push them away by straying away from them. "So, Axel, where's our next date?"

"Well, I was thinking about the movies. We could see a movie you want to watch and eat after." Axel said, trying his best to keep his perverted thoughts at bay. He gulped mentally as Roxas watched for any signs of suspicion before shrugging nonchalantly.

"Okay."

"Cool."

The two walked separately without touching each other at all. Roxas couldn't help but sneak glances at Axel. There was something definitely wrong. Axel was….acting normal!! That's not normal!! Ironic, isn't it? The blond blinked then frowned as he studied Axel. Where was the perverted guy just minutes ago? The redhead laughed sheepishly and rubbed the nape of his neck. "Roxas?"

"What?"

"Sorry about….you know….making your ears bleed out."

"Oh, it's okay."

Roxas tried his best to appear placid and unperturbed from the fact that Axel was acting normal. Axel, meanwhile, was handling with his own handful of troubles. He grimaced mentally from Zexion's little lecture/advice yesterday.

Flashback:

"_Zexion, please! I can't think of anything!" Axel whimpered in desperation in a fake whiny voice as he hold his cell phone to his ear. Zexion's voice came along the line and it held hints of agitation._

"_Kinda fast for calling, aren't you, Axel?" Zexion's voice drawled._

"_Shut up and help me!"_

"…_.Fine. How about the movies?" the lilac-haired man suggested lazily, twirling the a stray strand of hair._

"_Movies?" Axel paused to think before nodding. "That seems like a good idea." _

_Zexion could hear Axel's devious tone and rolled his eyes in knowing. "Don't be getting any ideas again, Axel. I know you too well."_

"_What? I'm not thinking anything." Axel answered innocently. Zexion, unfazed by this, can practically see the smirk that graced over Axel's features._

"_Yes you are. You plan to drag the poor boy into a dark movie theatre then proceed to molest him in anyway possible, knowing that Roxas can't shout out and nobody can see you."_

"_I wasn't thinking-"_

_Zexion immediately cut him off. "Don't deny it. And no, whining to him that you need to go to the bathroom won't help you either. It would get him either the following: pissed, annoyed, embarrassed, or all three. So, this is what I suggest, win him over normally by acting normal. Don't even try to go to some random chick flick or some sappy romantic movie so you could have an excuse for making out with him. He will know something's up. At least, any person with enough sense."_

_Axel looked down to the floor in defeat. He kept the phone to his ear and heard Demyx in the background._

"_Really, Zexy? I didn't know that could happen if you go to a sappy romantic movie!" the mullet musician chirped in._

"_Shut up, Demyx." Zexion snapped. His eye twitched in irritation when he heard his redheaded friend laughed from the other side of the line. Keeping his stern tone, he continued._

"_So, anyway, Axel. Act normal. I repeat, act normal. Acting normal doesn't mean to do everything in your power to try to stick your hand in his pants. Understand? Act pleasant. Act laid-back. Anything to make him comfortable. And no, Axel, your idea of making him 'feel good' is going to scare him off."_

"_Eh, Zexion. What about 'being yourself?' Hmm? That works." Axel argued back foolishly, scratching his head lazily._

_Zexion shook his head in disbelief. How old was Axel? Six? "That's true but-"_

"_But what?"_

"_Your idea of 'being yourself' seriously messes up the meaning of the saying. You are being yourself all right but that would be why you won't be able to get a boyfriend, understand?"_

"…"

"_Axel?"_

"_Zexion?"_

"_What?"_

"_I hate you."_

"_Hate you too."_

"_However, there's something I don't get."_

"_What is it now?" Zexion asked wearily, leaning back in his chair._

"_Can it be possible for Roxas…just to accept me who I am?" Axel asked sadly. Silence soon followed. "Uh, Zexion?"_

"…_What are you, five?" Demyx. "I kinda agree with Zexion on the 'acting normal' part but you shouldn't act too normal. Be yourself. Be a man! Grow a pair, will you?"_

_Whoa, go Demyx. The blond boy continued. "Axel, just try to act normal to make him comfortable, if he doesn't like you that way, he'll be wise enough to tell you. A guy who likes you would accept you just who you are."_

_Axel blinked in awe. "Wow…where do you learn all this stuff, Demyx?"_

"_From the women's talk show that I watch early in the morning. They give really good advice, you know. Try watching it." his blond friend responded cheerily and happily._

_The awe that Axel once held was quickly overcame with dread. "Err…thanks but no thanks."_

"_Oh, but you should, you see, it's really-"_

"_Okay, thanks anyway, Zexion. Thanks, Demyx." Axel cut Demyx off before slamming his phone shut. Hopefully, Zexion's and Demyx's idea will work._

Flashback ended.

'If their idea doesn't work ,that means I have to resort to getting ideas from the women's show that Demyx watches!' Axel thought in horror as he walked with Roxas to the movie theatre. It wasn't long before the said building appeared in front of them.

"So…" Axel drawled lazily. "What do you want to watch?"

"Eh…that one." Roxas's hand went up before he could stop it. The hand pointed to the movie poster of the ugly woman with the cell phone in her hand. _One Missed Call._ The blond stiffened as his hand made his choice unconsciously. Not the most best choice. He knew that the screams and blood were fake but with Sora screaming right next to him when he was ten, yeah…It seemed a heck of a lot more real.

"That one?" Axel blinked, unfazed. "You like horror movies?"

Again, Roxas nodded silently before stopping himself.

"You seem kinda pale, though. You gonna be okay?"

"Sure. Never ever watch horror movies with Sora. Because, one, they scare the crap out of him." Roxas held up one finger before holding up two. "And two, he will scream and scare you too."

"Okay…" Axel raised a confused eyebrow before turning to the ticket counter. The two got their snacks, drinks, and tickets. The two took their seats in the theatre. Axel took notice of the dark and had to suppress his urges of taking advantage of that and molesting Roxy right there. Soon, a couple minutes later, the movie started.

Roxas cocked his head to the side as he watched the movie. Okay, so people die after getting a mysterious phone call from themselves. It ain't that bad. Oh, look, the Beth, the main character goes to a hospital where she sees a …..oh, now that's one heck of a mangled body. Roxas's blue eyes grew as big as saucers as he sees Marie's burned corpse on the floor. Not minding the dramatic music playing, Roxas decides that it wasn't that bad until- Holy crap! The corpse moved!

The blond jumped from surprise and clung onto Axel as Marie's corpse came alive and attacked Beth. Ever since when he was thirteen, he stopped watching horror movies for the sake of Sora and when his friends decided it was too childish. He thought he was still used to watching them but he guessed that he wasn't anymore.

_Oh, I get it now. You wanna watch a horror movie to get a chance to snuggle with Axel._

Humiliation quickly covered the fright Roxas harbored. 'That isn't true!' he thought back defiantly.

Meanwhile, Axel wasn't faring any better. He was used to horror movies and this was no biggie. The Japanese version of this was way scarier. He and Riku would watch them when they were bored at night. However, with Roxy clinging on to him ever so close in the dark, it was DAMN hard not to touch him.

Roxas, realizing he was still clinging onto Axel, released himself from him, much to Axel's dismay. For the rest of the movie, Roxas grasped on the cup holder stands tightly, unwilling to show his fear anymore. Axel growled under his breath from defeat. This was one boring movie. Finally, after one hour, the credits started to roll. The two walked out of the theatre quietly. Axel stretched his arms lazily.

"Man, that was all show. That wasn't even scary at all! Heard the Japanese version was scarier. You should watch it over at my house."

However, Roxas was silent and pale as if he saw a ghost. His eyes darted back and forth from Axel to his pocket where his cell phone was as if the eerie ring tone was going to play again at the moment. "Ellie's spirit is still out there….." he trailed off. Axel slapped his back to snap Roxas out of his daze.

"You didn't actually take that seriously, did you?" Axel asked unfazed. Roxas didn't answer though. Axel laughed sheepishly as if trying to lighten up the heavy aura that Roxas now harbored. Axel put his arm around the blond before leading him away from the theatre. The two ate their meals at a nearby and quiet café. Roxas lifted his head to the window to see a child walk by, popping a small _red hard candy_ in his mouth. Paling even more, Roxas ate his food frantically, trying to rid the image from his mind.

"Thought you were good with horror movies…" Axel commented quietly, eating his meal.

"Shut up…" Roxas replied back, glaring at the redhead. The two finished their meals before walking out. Axel wondered if it was his fault for not comforting Roxas but Roxas was the one who wanted to watch that, right?

They walked home silently before Axel stopped in front Roxas's house. "So, I was wondering….Another date next week?"

Roxas looked up. No suggestive comments. No perverted smirks. No anything. He shrugged and stuttered hesitantly, "S-sure."

Axel put a comforting hand on Roxas's shoulder. "Don't worry. Just watch some funny comedy movies or something to help you forget about it." His hand lingered for a second before moving away. Roxas immediately wished that it stayed.

The redhead turned around and waved goodbye before heading home himself. However, he was stopped when something tugged on his shirt. He turned around to see Roxas clutching onto him in worry and suspicion.

"Roxas?-"

_Slap. _

Roxas's hand made painful contact to Axel's cheek as he frowned. Axel held his swollen cheek before looking at Roxas. "Roxas, what's wrong?"

The blond clenched his fists and opened his mouth to yell at him. "Why are you acting this way?!"

"What do you mean?" Axel asked innocently. Roxas pushed Axel roughly in the chest, making him stagger a little.

"What do I mean?! I mean, where's the Axel that I know?! You're not Axel! What have you done to him?!" Roxas demanded in fury. He hate to admit it but he missed the real Axel. "Stop acting this way!"

"I thought you said I was too perverted." Axel replied, cocking a confused eyebrow. "So, to get you accept me, I changed."

"Ugh, idiot." Shove. "Idiot. Push. "You idiot!" Punch in the chest.

"I like you just the way that you are-" Roxas blurted out before stopping himself. He turned red before stuttering. "I-I mean, you're t-too normal for your own good! Yeah, yeah. Haha." He laughed sheepishly as Axel stared at him. Slowly, the edges of Axel's mouth started to turn and turned into a triumphant smirk. He remembered Demyx's words. He smiled dumbly before replying, "You like me, don't you?"

Turning even more red, Roxas raised his hands in defense and did his best to get angry. "Stop getting the wrong idea!! I don't, okay!"

Still smiling, Axel proceeded to hug Roxas and rub his cheek on Roxas's head. "Roxy, you're so cute!!"

"I am not!!!" Roxas screamed in defiance. Maybe, normal Axel was the better choice.

"You like me. You like me. You like me.~" Axel chanted in glee before twirling a very angry, not to mention, embarrassed Roxas.

"I do not!!!"

In the midst of Roxas's fury, his lips was covered by Axel's. He stopped yelling immediately and stood frozen as Axel kissed him. Again. This time, it wasn't by accident but on purpose. They stayed like that for a couple moments before the need for air became vital. Axel separated from the dazed and frozen blond and smirked. He poked Roxas's nose playfully. "See? You like me!" "No, I don't!!" Roxas screamed before shoving Axel away roughly and stomping back into his house. Axel laughed before yelling good-bye.

Roxas threw his door open and slammed it shut. He threw himself on the sofa and sighed as he thought of today's events. Suddenly, an ice cream bar appeared in front of his nose.

"Want one, Roxas?" Roxas looked up to see his brother smiling at him pleasantly. Nodding wearily, Roxas accepted it and ripped the wrapping off. He licked it as Sora took a seat across from him. Sucking on his popsicle, Sora glanced towards Roxas and cocked his head to the side. "Is it hot outside, Roxas?"

"Uh, not really, why?" Roxas looked up from his licking. Sora pointed to his face.

"Because, your face is all red." Sora pointed out naively. Roxas frantically ran into the bathroom and sure enough, the proof of Axel's effect on him was on his face.

"Stupid damn blush." Roxas muttered before washing his face repeatedly, trying to wash the remnants of his blush away. He walked out of the bathroom and into his room. He sat on his bed and watched the sunset as he sucked on his popsicle. A couple minutes later, Roxas's cell phone began to ring. Not the eerie tone but something rather familiar. Absent-mindly, Roxas's hand reached for his phone on its own and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Whoa, pretty eager to hear me, I guess. Considering you answered me on the first ring." the redhead's voice drawled lazily. Roxas paled before realizing what he did. Why was his hands acting on his own all the time?

"Well, anyway, I have a proposition to make you. I want to make our next date at the amusement park. Riku got four tickets to the amusement park and asked me if you and me want to join Sora and him. He didn't asked Sora yet but he asked me first. We could make it a double date. What do you say?"

"Sure." Roxas answered, shrugging his shoulders. He could practically see Axel's smirk through the phone.

"Cool. Bye, Roxy!"

"Bye."

Roxas sighed and leaned against the wall. "What's wrong with me?"

For the first time in his life, Bob did not answer him as if, saying, "Figure it out yourself, dumbass."

He glanced at his hands wearily. His hands were often making decisions on their own. It was weird. It was like those corpses in the movie.

Sighing, Roxas sat back and drifted to sleep. Meanwhile, Bob could only shake his head as he watched his person drift away.

"Too bad Roxas doesn't realize that the reason why his hands are moving on their own is because he's cursed." the conscience commented quietly. What curse was it? The curse of falling in love with someone. Only, he was going to "die" from humiliation (most likely from Riku.) for being in love with Axel. The date when he was going to finally lose? _August 13th__ at 8:05. _Ain't that a joke?

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

1. Bob's lying. Sorry.

So, there's your reason why I chose _One Missed Call. _Really messed up example, though. To tell you the truth, I didn't watch the whole movie. One of my teachers was putting it on as 'the last day' movie and some of my friends were talking about it. So, I got the idea. Roxas isn't going to die but he is going to have something in his mouth. Not red candy but most likely, Axel. Doing...things.....hehe....-starts daydreaming-Anyway, hope it wasn't all that creepy. I'm going to try to get the last chapter on August 13th but I will most likely fail. Never hurts to try though. XP

**Important: The next chapter is the last.**

Yes, sadly, this story is drawing towards its close. Hopefully, I could wrap it up nice and neat. Don't worry, though. I'm planning to write another one. I have two ideas though. I'll mention them in the last chapter. Review!!


	19. Life is One Hellish Ride

Well, last chapter is finally here! Even though it's one day late, I want you to just pretend it's August 13th. Sorry for being late! Anyway, before I start, I would like to thank everyone who actually took their time to read this story and review, or put a story alert, or favorite it. You're all awesome. So, enough of the talking and let's get this chapter started!

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

/

_Sora's Psychology Help _

Topic: Roxas is stupid.

Warning: Bob hijacked the show.

Well, well. Hello, people! Yes, I'm the person named Bob. Fear me. I'm awesome. Otherwise, known as Roxas's dear, dear conscience. Guardian. Spirit. Guardian Angel. Call me what you like. Roxas is the stupid and foolish blond who we all know and love. He has some anger tendencies, making him unlikable. Do I hate him? Amazingly, I find myself caring for him. Weird, eh? Anyway, let's go over the questions that you probably have for me.

How long have I been with this stupid kid? Ever since when he was nine and promised to take care of the too naïve Sora. He would watch for his brother's safety. However, he easily got overwhelmed and wanted to someone to guide him. Thus, apparently God heard his prayers and threw me down in the hellish place called Earth. So, that's how I got stuck with Roxas. I helped with his problems with Namine a little. How I helped? I told him that she ain't the one for him. As being the stubborn mule he is, he did not listen to me and dumped my advice in the trash can as if it was a pile of shit. Little bastard.

Do I want him to get laid? Considering his sexual frustrations, yes. Yes, I do. It will be best for him so his father doesn't have to waste money on him to see some therapist. Do I think Axel's cool or crazy? Eh, both. The dude has some serious problems yet has amazing luck in stuff. Do I hate Riku like Roxas? I could care less about that silver puddle of hormones. What do I think of Sora? Sora's one stupid idiot that Roxas fusses over. How old am I? Older than you and Roxas. Enough said. Let's see. What else…..

Does Sora have a conscience? Amazingly, yes. Who's his conscience? None other than my twin sister, Phoebe. Yes, Sora has a girl conscience. This is the reason why Sora had made the choices that he did. You want to know about my little sister? Well, she loves rainbows and peace. No, she isn't a hippie. She's kind-hearted and optimistic that gets me sick sometimes. She's unbelievably naïve to the point that makes me ask myself if she's really my sister. Tried explaining sex to her and it ended horribly. It left her clueless and unfazed. She pointed to the two naked dolls humping each other and said that it looked like they were playing naked leapfrog. Haha, good one. Unfortunately, since Sora and Phoebe both think with the same simple mind, Phoebe doesn't help Sora understand 'adult' situations. She leaves that to Riku. Does she like Sora being Riku? She was a little down at first before fully supporting his decision and now writes yaoi doujinishi in her closet. So yeah…

0.o.0.o.0.

Ch. 17: Amusement Park

"Oi! Axel!" Riku called out, swiveling his computer chair. Axel, from upstairs in his bed, yelled in reply.

"What?"

"Today's the big day! We promised to meet with Sora and Roxas at eleven today! It's ten already! Get your ass up from bed!" Riku shouted, twirling a silver lock lazily. He smirked when he heard a thump from upstairs followed by a loud string of curses. Good morning, o sun!

Riku looked at his clothes and hoped that they were suitable for the amusement park. A yellow vest shirt with purple cargo pants. Hopefully, Sora would like them. Wait, straying off topic! Riku turned his head towards the stairs and called out once more. "Axel, amusement park's today! Wake the hell up already!"

Axel groaned and cursed to whoever opened the window. Damn Riku. Stumbling into the bathroom, Axel took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and put on some clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror before shaking his head in disappointment. Roxy would definitely not like his appearance. So, he changed it. This time, he threw on a tight black tank-top and some leather pants. Yeah, sex in leather. Axel went downstairs. (amazingly)

"Morning." he mumbled at Riku who was busy chatting with someone on the computer. Sora, most likely. Riku turned around from his computer.

"Morn-Holy shit, what the hell are you wearing?" Riku gasped in horror as he pointed at Axel's clothes in distaste.

"What I usually wear?" Axel answered hesitantly. Riku reared back in his chair and laughed. Affronted, Axel frowned. "What?"

"You don't wear that everyday. That's the I-want-to-get-laid-by-tonight look. Go change, god knows what'll happen to those good pants when you're out running after Roxy at the amusement park." Riku smirked, pointing at the leather pants. Suddenly, he added, "Change the shirt too. Try wearing something normal so you won't scare Miss Blond Daisy away."

Axel snorted in offense before heading back upstairs. A few minutes later, he came down, wearing a simple green T-shirt and some jeans. He went downstairs, earned a nod of approval from Riku, and gulped down a quick breakfast. He met up with Riku in the living room who finally turned off his computer. Throwing himself on the red worn sofa, Axel proceeded to talk with Riku.

"So, it's ten-thirty right now. What should we do? Go to their house early or just talk?" Axel drawled lazily, tracing patterns on the sofa's exterior. Riku, still perched on his swivel chair, scratched the back of his neck in thought. "We should head early to their house."

However, that soon to be a bad idea when Roxas proceed to yell at Axel through the phone for "waking him up at six in the morning." Axel hung his head in defeat and mock sorrow as Riku shook his head in response. Silence went between them for a few moments before Axel decided to start a conversation with Riku again.

"Hey, Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you even get those four tickets anyway?"

"Eh?" Riku blinked and pulled out the four pieces of glossy paper that read, "Destiny Islands Fun! The Amusement Park of a lifetime! Games! Food! Rides! We have it all! One person per admission." Riku shrugged and explained.

"Found em' in the mail. Must be some free tickets from someone, I guess. I don't think it's fake, though. It's free. Might as well put it to good use." Riku answered nonchalantly and shoved the tickets back in his pocket.

"Weird…" Axel trailed off. "I still think I saw a lone black terrier with blonde hair yesterday night."

Rolling his eyes in disbelief, Riku didn't look convinced. "It wasn't, Axel. It was just your imagination."

The two began to converse about other things as they wait for eleven o'clock to come.

0.o.0.o.0.

"Namine! We gotta get ready for the amusement park!" a certain redheaded girl hollered out as she put her hands on her hips and stood over her twin sister's bed. Moaning, Namine opened her eyes wearily and reluctantly. Her eyes were glazed with drowsiness but she forced herself to get up. She went to sleep late yesterday and wanted nothing but sleep. However, Kairi would most definitely not allow it, though. Ugh. Stupid mornings.

"Ugh, Kairi…" she groaned tiredly. "I kinda feel like we're stalking them if we spy on them at the amusement park. Can we just leave them alone?" With that, She pulled the covers over her head to signal that this conversation was over.

"Them" meaning Roxas, Axel, Sora, and Riku; Kairi shook her head in disagreement, Growling, she threw the covers off of Namine. She poked Namine viciously in the cheeks before the blonde decided to surrender and finally wake up.

"No, Namine! Today's the big day! We get to have fun AND watch two couples get together! It'll be so fun!" Kairi exclaimed excitedly, clasping her hands together in a dreamy way. Then, she peered at Namine with a defiant look and continued. "Besides, YOU were the one who gave the tickets to them, remember?"

The blonde followed that accusation with a reason. "You forced me!" Her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance at last night's events. "It was so not worth it!"

Kairi rolled her eyes in response.

Another fucking flashback:

_Two spies successfully made to the next house with the grace and elegance of a night panther. Whatever that was. They were on a mission. A mission to deliver something to two unsuspecting victims. A mission that would cost them their lives if they were caught. A mission to deliver four silver passes that would give the two access to the assigned place they were to go. In the dark night, everything was going according to the plan._

_One of these two female spies, clad in a black shirt and miniskirt, rubbed her eyes tiredly and yawned loudly. A hand covered her mouth in fear as she made that noise._

_"Namine!" the voice of the hand whispered sharply. Then, it was revealed. It was a girl. A redhead girl no older than sixteen. She was elegant. She pulled the most furtive of moves. She was graceful. And…her presence was almost revealed when the silver-haired victim peered out of his open window suspiciously for intruders when her partner-in-crime yawned a bit too loudly. "You're too loud! If Riku finds out that we're here, the whole plan will go up in smoke!"_

_"Sorry!" the blonde, now known as Namine, whispered back apologetically. She let out another yawn, a softer one this time. "I'm just…." Yawn. "So sleepy. Let's get this over with."_

_"Right!" Kairi answered back briskly before somersaulting into the next nearby bush. She pressed herself against the wall opposite of the bush to avoid detection from the two victims. (more like tumbling down and muttering a curse under her breath.) Namine quickly followed her footsteps and bumped into Kairi accidentally. The older twin made a sharp 'Shh' sign before peering slightly out of the open window. There was no one in the room at the moment. Giving Namine a nod, Kairi began the next phase of the mission. She pointed to the mailbox then to the nearby bush about two feet away. "Namine, run for it and jump into the next bush immediately after!"_

_The blonde blinked in shock before proceeding to argue with her partner. "Why do I have to do it? Why can't you do it?"_

_The redhead narrowed her eyes and slapped Namine on the back. "Because, I'm the leader of this mission. It was direct orders from the captain at the Y headquarters. I am the one who orders you what to do to make this mission a success."  
Namine blinked in confusion. "There's no such thing as the 'headquarters.' For as much as I know, you're the one who decided this and issued this 'so-called mission.' You do it, Kairi!"_

_Growling in annoyance, Kairi argued once more. "Shut up and run!" She shoved the silver passes (a.k.a the tickets) into the girl's hand and pushed her out of the bushes. _

_Having no choice, Namine ran as fast as she can to the black mailbox across the lawn and fumbled with the creaky handle of the mailbox in panic. Why didn't the previous owners of the house or Riku or Axel fix the stupid mailbox? She kept stealing glances at the open window and her eyes suddenly widen up in horror as she saw the second victim, a redhead teenager, come towards the window. Hurry! The victim sighed and peered out the window into the night. Frantically, Namine forced the poor mailbox open and winced as the mailbox made creaky shriek, attracting the victim's attention. Stupid mailbox! The green eyes of the victim squinted in suspicion in the distance as Namine panicked, shoved the tickets in the mailbox, and slammed it shut. She sprinted into the next bush before the victim could notice anything. She heaved her breath heavily in relief as the victim finally went away from the window. However, she could hear the victim's voice. He was talking with someone. Most likely, the silver-haired victim._

_"I saw a black terrier with blonde hair outside!" the victim exclaimed excitedly, pointing out the window. Unconvinced, the other victim placed his hands on the window sill and looked outside. His aquamarine eyes saw nothing._

_"I think it was just your imagination." the silver-haired victim commented dryly. However, the other shook his head._

_"I'm pretty sure it was a terrier!" the redhead victim snarled back. "It had blonde hair on the top!"  
Rolling his eyes, the silver-haired victim crossed his arms. "Yeah, sure. Says the person who gave an old lady walking down the street at night a heart attack by throwing a brick at her, claiming that you thought she was a murderer or burglar."  
The other raised his hands in self-defense. "I don't do well in the dark. Besides, that was in Hollow Bastion anyway."_

_"Well, what makes you think that you see well now then, hmm?" the silver-haired victim commented back triumphantly. The redheaded victim snarled and began an argument._

_"Why you…"_

_The two began to argue, thankfully. Namine, who was holding her breath, exhaled deeply and crawled towards Kairi cautiously, taking advantage of the victims' distraction. When, she finally reached Kairi, the redheaded spy nodded to her solemnly. "This mission was a success, Namine. Due to my strategic planning and your agility and speed, this mission was pulled off safely."_

_Namine blinked at her in disbelief and offense. "I was nearly found out there!"_

_Kairi only responded by making a 'shh' sign. "Shh. Namine, we shall leave here quietly."_

_"You're darn right we will!" Namine hissed angrily._

_"The captain of Y headquarters will be very pleased." Kairi continued._

_"For the last time, there is no 'Y headquarters!'"_

Flashback end

"So, come on, Namine. I bet you would get to see Roxas and Axel hook up finally and officially like Riku and Sora did." Kairi exclaimed in glee. "Besides, we haven't gone to the amusement park in a long time."

"…Ugh, fine." Namine swung her legs to the side of her bed and scratched her head wearily. It was time to go to the amusement park.

0.o.0.o.0.

Axel and Riku met up with the twins eagerly, not to mention happily. Sora happily accepted Riku's arm and clung onto it lovingly as they walked. Riku looked like he was in heaven or on Cloud Nine. Axel, on the other hand, tried to mimic Riku's actions but received an elbow in the stomach and some points for catching a glimpse of a fearsome blush splayed across the blond's cheeks. Oh yeah…

The four walked to the train station to get a train to Destiny Islands, chatting loudly.

"I wanna go on the roller coaster!"

"We should ride a Ferris Wheel some time."

"Hey, Roxy, at the amusement park, wanna share cotton candy with me?"

"Erm….thanks, but no thanks, Axel."

"Aww, come on-"

"No, Axel."

The four reached the amusement park and lightened up by the size of it. They quickly showed their tickets and went inside. Sora nearly fainted from delight.

"What ride do you want to go on, Riku?" he asked with blue and innocent eyes.

"Well, let's ride the rollercoaster, since you wanted to see that first. If you get sick, there's always a bathroom stall that we-I mean, you, can occupy." Riku answered smoothly with the familiar voyeuristic gleam in his eyes that Roxas always hated. Narrowing his eyes, Roxas opened his mouth to shout before Axel's hand quickly covered it.

"Let's go, Roxy! I wanna go on all the rides in this damn park! Meet you in front of the carousel at two for lunch! Sound good?" Axel said hurriedly, ignoring the pains blistering on his hand from Roxas's nails.

Riku glanced at his watch. It was eleven-thirty. Shrugging in agreement, he nodded and grabbed Sora's hand.

"See you, Roxas!" Sora yelled. Then, when Sora wasn't looking, Riku threw Roxas a triumphant and mocking smirk.

"Let's go, Roxy!" With that, Axel dragged Roxy in the other direction.

"My life is hell, isn't it?" Roxas muttered under his breath before letting himself get dragged by the redhead.

From the direction, they took, they found the arcade first. After attracting some unwanted attention by tourists and passerby from playing on DDR, the two headed towards the games. With that, Roxas won a giant stuffed bear which he dumped on Axel, a giant inflatable pico pico hammer to whack Axel with, and a giant bag of candy. Axel, on the other hand, took great pride of winning two spiked discs called chakrams and a yaoi paddle which he proceed to chase Roxas with and triumphantly smacked him with. The game where he won that at was ironically, a DDR challenge when two people have to work together. Ironically, the booth's manager was Nikooru from school who wanted to get a summer job! Roxas grimaced at the thought.

Flashback:

_"Oh, hi Axel! Hey, Roxas!"_

_"You work here?" they both gawked in disbelief. Nikooru giggled and gave them a smile._

_"Yup. So, whatchu aiming for? For the losers, we have a small stuffed bear." she held up a hand-sized bear. "For the winners, we have two choices. First, we have a large Chocobo stuffed animal." Roxas lighten his eyes up at that one. Nikooru smirked and continued. "Second, we have a genuine yaoi paddle with a glossy edge with the words, 'uke' or 'yaoi.' Which ever you prefer. Both can come in handy for kinks during sex." Axel's eyes widen at that one while Roxas's eye twitched. Yaoi paddle?_

_"Let's do this, Roxy!"_

_"Uh, I don' think- Wah!" Roxas yelped in surprise as Axel grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the DDR pad. The couple, a boy and girl, wrinkled their noses in disgust and got ready for the challenge. After selecting three songs, Axel and Roxas easily won the three to none, leaving the couple angry. _

_"So, whatchu want?" Nikooru chirped cheerfully. _

_"I want-" Axel's hand closed over Roxas's mouth before he could say anything._

_"The yaoi paddle, please!" Axel requested happily. Nikooru laughed and winked at Axel. _

_"Which one?"_

_"Uke, please!" _

_Axel happily accepted his prize and eyed Roxas evilly. "Oh, Roxy…"  
Catching his drift, Roxas turned to run in panic. "Oh hell no, you wouldn't…."_

Flashback ended.

However, Axel did and began to chase Roxas over the park and managed to finally smack him on the ass. Oh, the joys of games.

"Ugh, thanks a lot, Axel. My ass is sore now." Roxas groaned, rubbing his sore rear end.

"You're welcome. But, I know other ways of making your ass sore." Axel commented suggestively a smirk.

"I don't even want to know." Roxas muttered before heading to the next ride. The two went on a water slide ride which Axel loved because Roxas, unfortunate at the time, was wearing a white tee. And you know how a white thin tee and water goes together….Hehe….

They went on the rollercoaster seven times without throwing up, miraculously. They went on the swinger a couple of times. They went on many rides.

Meanwhile….

"You see them, Namine?" Kairi asked above. The two were hiding in a tree for spying. They already went to the rides earlier than Roxas, Axel, and the others.

"Yup. Riku and Sora just went into the bathroom."  
Binoculars magnify the two's appearance. Kairi giggled and grabbed the binoculars.

"Ooh, I bet their doing the dirty!" she giggled. Namine rolled her eyes and took the binoculars. Soon, five minutes later, the two came out, unfazed. Sighing, she shook her head and looked up to the tree branch Kairi was perched on.

"Um, Kairi. I think it's a bit too fast that they're doing anything in particular." Namine said in doubt. Kairi frowned in disbelief and tried to grab the binoculars. Namine held it out of her grip. "Roxas and Axel now. We saw yours, now let's see mine."

0.o.0.o.0.

After three hours, Riku and Sora met up with Roxas and Axel. The two went pretty much same rides that Roxas and Axel rode on. Sora came with Riku with also a giant stuffed animal and a giant ball. Roxas's eyes widen. "You-You got the giant stuffed chocobo?"  
"Yeah. It was at the DDR booth. Can you believe that Nikooru actually works there?" Sora exclaimed, hugging the beloved chocobo.

"We went there too, Sora. But she gave us something else." Axel purred from behind Roxas. "She gave us a-"

"Okay, Axel. You can stop there." Roxas laughed sheepishly and covered Axel's mouth with a free hand. The redhead chuckled softly and licked his hand in response. Mortified, Roxas removed his hand and glared.

"Lunch!" Sora squealed as his stomach growled in agreement. Riku laughed and head for a taco stand while Roxas shook his head.

"I'm not that hungry. I already ate at ten-fifty today. I'm not really that hungry." Roxas said quietly. He set his giant stuffed animal and pico pico hammer on the bench and went to a nearby trash can to throw his now empty candy bag away.

"You sure?" Sora asked in worry before becoming distracted at the gleaming food Riku put in front of him.

"Yeah…well, maybe, I'll just eat a little bit." Roxas quickly changed his mind after his eyes locked onto a nearby sign that said, "Sea Salt Cotton Candy! 2.99!"

The blond ran with the redhead following and got one. Axel didn't bother getting one but an idea began to form in his head. He put his hand over Roxas's on the cotton candy stick, making him blush and raised a confused eyebrow.

"Eh?"

"Let's share. I want to taste it too." Axel purred seductively. Roxas went red before growling at him.

"No, My cotton candy." He tried to shove Axel away but he wouldn't budge. Damn it. He grunted and leaned to eat it. So did Axel. He leaned away and frowned before sighing. "Oh, all right. But," He used his free hand and pointed at the stick that seemed to make the cotton candy symmetrical. "This stick is the line. This," Pointing to the left half of the cotton candy. "is mine. And that," Pointing to the right half. "Is yours."

Smirking mischievously, Axel nodded. "Whatever you say, Roxas."

With that, the two began to eat, not knowing what attention they were bringing to two girls hiding nearby in a tree.

Roxas was blind with delight and moaned in satisfaction as he ate the sugar treat. Axel enjoyed as well. The two were so busy eating that it wasn't until it happened that they finally realize what happened. Roxas went red again and jumped away from Axel, covering his mouth with his hand.

"You-you kissed me!"  
"You tasted pretty good, Roxy." Axel commented, licking his lips. The two unwittingly kiss after eating the same strand of cotton like the pasta scene in the Disney movie, _Lady and the Tramp._ Oh dear god. Roxas could hear someone wolf-whistle in the back of his mind. Shut up, Bob.

"Roxas!" Sora called out, after witnessing the scene. Riku just stared speechless. "Does this mean you're not sexually-frustrated anymore?"

Riku suddenly burst out laughing, earning a glare from Roxas. "Sora, for the last time, I'm not sexually frustrated, eek!"

A hand pinched Roxas's rear deliberately. The blond glared angrily at Axel who only looked away innocently. "Well, Sora, he's not going to be sexually-frustrated by the end of this night."

"Axel!" Roxas yelled out angrily and slapped Axel out of embarrassment.

The other three laughed and finished their meals after one hour.

0.o.0.o.0.

Nikooru dusted the DDR pads and arrange the prizes in an orderly fashion. She smiled to herself. Amusement parks can't be anymore fun. Especially for romance. She sighed dreamily and put her hands to her cheeks as she thought of Roxas and Axel. She scratched her head in thought and was too lost in her thoughts to notice two people coming towards her.

"Hey, Nikooru!" the redhead of the two people exclaimed. Snapping out of her thoughts, she smoothed her outfit and turned to-

"Kairi? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be busy spying on Sora and Riku!" Nikooru exclaimed in disbelief. Shrugging, Kairi took a nearby stool and sat in it with Namine right behind her.

"Thought I dropped by to just talk. Besides, Namine and I need to thank you for smuggling the silver passes." Kairi smiled with Namine just shaking her head. Nikooru looked confused.

"I thought I smuggled tickets for you not silver passes."

Namine patted her pitifully on the back. "Don't listen to her. We went on a 'mission' yesterday night." The blonde added quotation marks. "Kairi thinks that we're top secret spies."  
"We are!" Kairi yelled out.

"See?"

Nikooru laughed.

0.o.0.o.0.

This time, Riku, Sora, Axel, and Roxas went on the rest of the rides and played the rest of the games in the huge park until it was seven.

"Wow, today was so fun!" Sora exclaimed. Roxas couldn't help but smile. It was. It really was. The last time they went to an amusement park was when their mother was still alive. Roxas felt like he was seven years old again.

"However, I can't help but feel that we're missing something." Riku said thoughtfully. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a clown on stilts came by and threw a flyer at them in an unbalanced manner. The clown didn't look back but it felt the heated stares of the group as it made its unbalanced way towards the tent. The four stared at it in silence.

"Was it just me or did I heard some groans of pain inside the clown?" Sora commented quietly. Ignoring it, Axel picked up the flyer. It talked about….

"Of course, the Ferris Wheel!"

The three's brains clicked and they all laughed.

Meanwhile…

The clown finally made it into the tent. The two people inside collapsed onto the ground and panted. One of them managed to get the energy to speak.

"Ugh…next time…I'm going to stand on your shoulders…Kairi." the blond panted heavily.

"Shut…up…Namine."

0.o.0.o.0.

Sora and Riku went into a gondola of the Ferris wheel at first before Axel and Roxas. The two waited patiently before getting into a gondola themselves. They managed to squeeze the giant prizes into the gondola. Thankfully. _7:10_

The two sat silently in the gondola as it moved in short jerks to allow other people inside the other cars. Axel felt it was one of the most boring rides of his life. Finally, the blond facing him talked.

"I hate Ferris Wheels." Roxas muttered quietly and suddenly.

"Huh, why?" Axel blinked. However, in the back of his mind, it screamed, _That was pathetic, Axel! Come on, get something on!_

"They're so erratic, sometimes." Roxas continued.

Cocking a confused eyebrow, Axel asked why. Roxas opened his mouth to answer. "Why, Axel? It can be stuck anytime! Like there was this one-" SCREECH!

Both inwardly winced at the high-pitched squeal. Speak of the devil, the Ferris Wheel came to an abrupt stop. Axel peered out the side of the gondola and saw the manager of the ride cursed noisily and slammed the control of the machine loudly. _7:35_

A minutes later, the manager's voice rang out to alert the people on the ride. "This damn piece of shit….I mean, attention all people on the ride. We are experiencing some technical difficulties. We are terribly sorry for the occurrence and asked that you remain perfectly calm. We will try to fix this problem as soon as possible. Thank you."

Roxas twitched his eye and sighed, leaning back in the gondola. "See what I mean?"

Axel, on the opposite side, nodded wearily. Silence went between them for a couple of moments. _7:45_

This time, Axel was the one to start the conversation. "Well, this is hell, isn't it?"

"Not compared to the things that happened in my life." Roxas muttered. Axel paled, realizing he struck a delicate note. Shoot! Roxas is going to be in emo- "I endured many hellish things in my life. First, my mother died at the age where I can remember clearly. My brother was shaken up more than me. Our father grew distant from us after that incident. The drunk driver that hit my mother was bailed out and left jail prematurely. I fell in love with Namine in sixth grade who rejected me in high school. And now, you came along. Ever since you came, my life has been more of a living hell."

_That isn't true, Roxas. _Bob said back in his mind. His voice was unusually soft. _Axel might be some sort of a ludicrous banshee but he ain't the reason why your life's a living hell. It's because of yourself. Stop sulking around like some heartbroken girl trying to grow some tits out of nowhere and move on._

Axel blinked as Roxas stared at him with dead eyes. Panic began to rise in his gut as his mind screamed at him, _Think of something! Something! Anything to reverse the damage that Roxas's explanation did to you!_

Calming his breathing, Axel looked straight in Roxas's eyes. "That's not true, Roxas. Life is supposed to be hell for all of us. Not just you."

Roxas felt fury bubbled inside of him. "You don't know what I dealt with-" Axel's hand silenced him.

"So what? Past is the past. Reno and my parents died when I was eleven. I felt your pain but I moved on. Look at Sora, the stupid and happy guy. He moved on. Why can't you?"

Roxas was speechless. Axel was dead serious. "You should move on and forget about the past. That's the only way to mend a broken heart."

"How do you know this stuff?" Roxas asked amazed.

"Eh, Reno told me." Axel answered lazily. However, in reality, he didn't ask Reno but what really happened was that he was forced. Forced to watch a women talk show for love advice. By Demyx. The mullet boy somehow had some kind of magical power or hold on him that forced him to do his dirty work. After being threatened by Demyx, he ran to the TV with his tail between his legs and held the remote with shaky hands. Unfortunately, Reno returned at a time that Axel did not want him to return at and was traumatically scarred by the fact that his little brother is one of those wishy-washy people who liked to watch women talk shows.

Pushing that horrid memory away, Axel forced a smile on his face and continued. :Anyway, so move on. Put the past behind you. You have to expect some failures and bad things in life as much as good things, Roxas. Life is one….." Axel pondered in thought. " Hellish ride." The redhead stiffened as Roxas cocked a confused eyebrow at him. Now, he was straying off the women talk show and saying things on his own.

"Life is one….hellish ride?" Roxas repeated pensively. Axel scratched his head and nodded. He continued, trying to keep Roxas on the line.

"Yeah, life has its good things while there are things in it that are unexpected. Kinda like a ….Ferris Wheel." Axel continued. He patted the gondola's seat next to him. "Like you said before, a Ferris Wheel can be a fun ride with many of its sightseeing places but it can stop abruptly, ruining everything and the mood. And things can happen. Such as….like life, you have to expect things like an annoying stalker that tries to follow you all the time."

"Like you?" Roxas questioned, eyes narrowing. Axel laughed sheepishly and continued.

"I don't know you, Roxy. Anyway, if you compare life to a Ferris Wheel, their actually the same. The beautiful sights you see and relaxed moving represent the good times in your life. However, a Ferris Wheel can malfunction or you can be put in front of some noisy kids who scream and yell and throw wrappers at you from the gondola behind you. That can get pretty annoying." Axel wrinkled his nose as if he did suffered from such attack from little kids. "Those things represent the bad things that happen in life. So, you don't really know what to expect from life. It has turns. It has benefits. It has disadvantages. But that's normal. Anyway, life is one hellish ride."  
"Life is one hellish ride…." Roxas trailed off. It made…sense.

_Whew, that Axel knows how to preach. He ought to go to church and lead a sermon._ Bob wolf whistled again.

A smile tugged the edge of his lips as he nodded. Axel grinned back and mentally sighed in relief. The two began to chat again normally and friendly. _8:00_

Suddenly, Axel brought up something. "You know…I was happy that I met you."

"Erm…Okay?" Roxas answered hesitantly.

"You sure you don't like me?"

"Ugh, Axel. Not this again."

"I kissed you yesterday and today. Can I kiss you again?"  
"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Axel, ask me one more time and I'm seriously going to castrate you."

"Ooh, Roxy. Talk dirty!"

"Ugh…"

Axel sighed in defeat and looked out the gondola. It was night time. His eyes grew big. "Roxy, check it out…Look outside."

Roxas looked and his blue eyes blinked with awe. "It's beautiful. It's starry too."

"Yeah…"

The two stared out into the sky in awe. Roxas spoke up once more. "I never realized that we were this high in the sky. What level are we on, anyway?"

"We're on the…." Axel checked below and saw the other gondolas and checked upwards but saw nothing. He smirked. "The top."

Axel sent a suggestive smirk to Roxas who frowned. "What?" Slowly, it dawned on him. "Oh hell no, we're not going to be those dreamy couples who kiss at the top. Spare me!"

However, Axel threw an almost feral look in response. "It'll be fun, though."

"No."

"Then you leave me with no choice." Axel stood up and straddled Roxas. Putting both of his hands on both sides of Roxas to prevent him escape, he leaned in. Roxas went immediately crimson. _8:05_

**(Warning: Can get a little graphic from here. Skip it to the next sign if you don't want to read it.)**

"No-" However, his voice was immediately cut off when Axel's lips covered his own. He was too shocked to move and felt Axel's lips moving against his own. It felt…good? **(1)**

_Score! Score! Score!_ And shut up, Bob!

They stayed like that for a few moments before Axel decided to take it the next level. Roxas began to move his lips against Axel's and closed his eyes in contentment. Axel could hear him sigh and smirked. Roxas suddenly felt something probe against his lips as if, trying to gain entry. Stubbornly, he kept his mouth in a tight line, preventing any entrance for Axel's tongue. A low growl emitted from Axel's throat before the redhead used one of his hands to pull on one of Roxas's blond spikes, making the other gasped in sudden pain. Taking advantage of this, Axel slipped his tongue inside and began to explore every crevice in Roxas's mouth. The blond, in response, moaned softly and shamefully at the sensation. It felt pleasurable. Slowly, Axel coaxed the blond's tongue to come out and play. Roxas's tongue reluctantly came out and the two began a slow and erotic dance. He practically writhed at the sensation.

'I'm in heaven.' Axel thought happily. He played with Roxas's mouth for a while before moving to attack the boy's neck. From the loss of contact, Roxas, before he could stop himself, let out a soft sound. One that sounded like a …whimper? Axel's tongue licked Roxas's neck in a slow and teasing manner before biting it roughly, making the boy suddenly yelp in pain. A red mark soon blossomed on Roxas's poor neck.

"Axel, what the hell?"

"Marking you as mine." he whispered back huskily.

"That hurt!"

"Sorry."

Axel soothed the boy by moving his tongue against the boy again. Roxas, too blind with pleasure to stop him, didn't notice that one of Axel's hands managed to snake up inside his shirt. The blond sighed and turned his head to the side to allow the redhead more access on his neck as his hot hands trailed on the blond's side teasingly. Damn, it felt good. Maybe, Bob was lying. Bob said he would get laid in one week but he ended up getting laid in one day.

Slowly, Roxas's shirt was pushed to the point where his chest was exposed. He panted heavily as Axel removed his mouth from his neck. The redhead's green eyes widen and drooled at the sight. Like in his dreams, Roxas was splayed out in front of him, waiting to be taken. Smirking, he started to carry on the next phase. Axel's other hand which was resting on the boy's hip moved towards the pants zipper and slowly began to pull it down. Roxas's eyes were glazed with lust. Soon, his boxers began to show. Axel's hand was about to reach inside his boxers until- SCREECH! The two gave a short yelp in surprise as the Ferris Wheel suddenly jerked forward and pulled down to a stop. **(A/N: Come on, you had to expect that.) **Roxas, still beet red, pulled down his shirt and zipped up his pants. Axel cursed loudly as the wheel stopped his pleasurable ministrations at the wrong time.

**(Okay, if you haven't read the part above, this is the skip part. Start reading here.)**

The two got out of the gondola awkwardly before meeting up with Riku and Sora who was as happy as ever.

"Man! That was long! You know what me and Riku did?" Sora chirped happily. Axel put his hands on his hips and wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"What, Sora?"

"We prank-called Tidus and Selphie! We were pretending to be part of the 'boyfriend abuser police.' Here to arrest Selphie for her unacceptable behavior with Tidus! It wasn't until fifteen minutes later until Selphie found out it was us!" Sora laughed while Riku cracked a small smile. Roxas sighed in relief.

"So, how did you entertain yourselves during the malfunction?" Sora asked, making Roxas suddenly go red.

"Well, I-I, I mean.." he stuttered in embarrassment as the past events flooded his head. Riku looked at Axel who looked away innocently but smugly and got his drift. The silver-haired teen smirked and pointed to Roxas's neck.

"Roxas?" Riku asked.

"W-What?"

"Is that a…" Riku sighed smugly and arrogantly. "Love bite, I see?"

Roxas's hands flew frantically to his neck and felt a small bump. He turned and glared at Axel, deep red. "Axel!"

"Hey, I had to mark you." Axel said without any shame. Riku laughed but Sora was just as clueless as ever.

"What happen to you, Roxas? How did you get the mark from Axel?" Sora asked worried and naively.

"Well, uh," Roxas started hesitantly. However, Riku stepped in.

"Good news, Sora. Your brother is not sexually-frustrated anymore." Riku chirped, throwing Roxas a smug smirk. "By playing a game with Axel."

"What kind of game?" Sora asked.

"Naked leapfrog." he answered. "It is a _very strenuous and tiring _game. But it helped your dear, dear brother."

Sora smiled and nodded. "I feel glad for you, Roxas. Finally, you're free from sexual frustration!"

He crowed, earning several stares from passerby. Axel had to stifle a laugh. Sora turned to Riku again. "It sounds like fun! Riku, can you teach me?"

"Of course. I'll be happy to." Riku gave Sora a bit too over-friendly smile. Roxas groaned and slapped a hand on his forehead. Axel threw an arm around Roxas's waist and pulled him towards him.

"Let's go home, Riku. I want to play naked leap- I mean, sleep. Yeah, sleep." Axel laughed sheepishly. Roxas frowned and proceed to hit Axel with the plastic giant pico pico hammer.

_Naked leapfrog? Haha, that's a good one. That's actually pretty good considering when a man fucks another man, he-_

Enough, Bob!

"Of course. By the way, Roxas," Riku proceeded to torture Roxas even more. "Are you hooked up with Axel, then?"

Roxas glared, going crimson. "N-no."

"Come on, admit it, Roxy!" Axel gave him a set of puppy-dog eyes which only made Roxas creeped out.

"No!"  
"Axel, leave him be. Too much of his pride's at stake to admit it." Sora chimed sincerely. The two turned heads to Sora in disbelief. Sora, for the first time in his life, said something wise! The two were speechless.

"You got that right, Sora." a voice called out from behind. The four turned to see-

"Namine? Kairi? What are you doing here?" Roxas exclaimed in disbelief. The two giggled as they gave each other a high-five.

"We followed you here. Anyway, don't deny it, Roxas. You know you love Axel. Admit it already." Namine giggled with glee. She turned to Kairi. "Mission accomplished, Kairi!"

"Yay!"

Roxas was still confused, though.

"I was the one who arranged all of this anyway in the first place."

The blond boy blinked in disbelief. "You? You mean, the 'therapist' plan, the dates, the mall incident, the beach incident, now, and everything else was planned by you? I can't believe it."

"You got that right. She helped me win you." Axel joined in. "She told me about her plan before you. She wanted you to be happy."

"But with you?" Roxas's voice reached several octaves up, pointing to Axel. Namine giggled and nodded.

"You probably don't know it, Roxas, but I think that you could go well with Axel." she explained. She gestured to Kairi. "Kairi, here, helped me."

"Namine…" Roxas's eyes fell. So this was the reason why he was so attracted to Axel.

_Tch, that ain't true. You still would be attracted to him with or without Namine in the picture. I know you too well. She was only responsible for forcing you to acknowledge your feelings._

"I'm sorry, Roxas. However, I think you being with Axel would be for the best. Honest." Namine's sincere smile told Roxas that she was telling the truth.

"Sure…Namine."  
Namine gave him an assuring nod. "So, what's this I hear about 'naked leapfrog?' Hmm? Something you did with Axel on the Ferris Wheel."

"Yup." Axel chimed in. Roxas turned to him and slapped him.

"You didn't hear anything!"

"Axel and Roxas did what? Ooh, tell me, tell me!" Kairi squealed in glee. Roxas turned abruptly and began to run away.

"Roxas, come back!" Axel cried out, running after him. "Let us tell the story of how our beautiful love blossom."

"Roxas!" Sora and Namine cried out and ran after him. Riku immediately followed.

"Come on, Roxas! I want to know!" Kairi cried out and also ran after the blond.

Roxas's mind screamed with panic as he ran, ducking booths and people. As he ran, he thought of Axel's words. Life is one hellish ride. He closed his eyes for a moment and smiled to himself. Maybe, he should just put the past behind him and move on. His life would never be normal or dull with Axel, Sora, Riku, Namine, Kairi and the others around. Yeah…Life is one hellish ride….Words have never been more true. Two hands grabbed him and wrapped around his waist.

"Caught you, Roxy." his now boyfriend's voice murmured in his ear. Roxas relaxed and sighed in the redhead's grip in contentment. He smiled to himself once more. Yeah…life is one hellish ride.

_The End._

0.o.0.o.0.

Epilogue…. One Year later….

Things haven't change in Twilight Town even if Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Axel were one year older than before. Sora managed to work very, very, very hard in school to skip a grade just to be with Riku. Later, during graduation, the two got their high school diplomas and planned to ride into the sunset on a white horse for their happily ever after with a nevermore eager red-haired maid. Well, not really. Sora, Riku, and Kairi, who also skipped a grade to watch over them, all got a scholarship to Destiny Islands College. They planned to leave happily towards their future from Twilight Town after this summer. It was then when Sora remembered of the promise that they all made on the beach. The first couple to get together had to share a paopu fruit. Riku could never be happier to share one with the brunet. Roxas wasn't sad, though. He still had Axel and Namine. It turned out that Namine got an art scholarship to Hollow Bastion Community College. So, she was happy. Axel planned for Roxas and himself to go to the college too to be with his brother and friends and of course, Namine. The two could never thank her enough for bringing them together. Luckily, since Reno went to the college, he planned for the two to go next year. August 13th came around again. Roxas and Axel, mostly just Axel, decided to celebrate their anniversary at the amusement park with Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Namine. They all remembered what happened one year ago and laughed about it. Sora became a bit more aware….adult situations….after Riku explained what 'naked leapfrog' was really about. Kairi planned to become a sex and relationship therapist after bringing Sora and Riku together. Riku was just as cool and collected as ever, despite his hair got a little longer. Namine planned to just follow Roxas and Axel wherever they go, hoping the best for them. Her paintings and drawings won first place of the Twilight Town Drawing Competition. She now took a job that paid well and painted pictures to decorate the train station. Roxas became a bit taller and a bit, just a teensy-weensy bit, more accepting of his and Axel's relationship while Axel was more perverted than ever.

Roxas and Axel passed the old Ferris Wheel and decided to go on it. It was their last ride. They saved it for last. It was night. On the ride, the two proceeded to talk and reminisce about what happened one year ago although; Roxas wasn't too comfortable about the topic.

"I still remember that moment as if it happened yesterday…" Axel trailed off, going in dream mode. Roxas twitched his eye in disturbance.

"It was wrong." the blond muttered.

"It was kinky." Axel replied back.

"Ugh, you're just so-"

"Sexy?"

"You wish, I mean,-" SCREECH!

The two gave a short yell in surprise as the Ferris Wheel gave a short jerk then a rough stop. Roxas peered outside the gondola and realized that the Ferris Wheel was, indeed, stuck again. Godamnit. Isn't that ironic?

Silence passed between them before Axel's face slowly showed a smirk. "So….wanna try to play naked leapfrog again?"

Roxas, this time ready, hit Axel viciously with a new pico pico hammer. "You wish."

"Oh, I do." Axel smirked and walked towards a helpless Roxas who could only hit Axel with the toy helplessly. Life was truly one hellish ride.

/

Well, there's the effin' end! Thirteen pages on Microsoft Word! That's the longest! Ever! Anyway, I'm really happy how it turned out! I included an epilogue for just the cheers. Again, I want to thank everybody who review my story. You're all awesome. Anyway, for the dibs, please, please, **REVIEW!**


End file.
